Rewind
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: They had won. Grima had died thanks to Robin using her own life to save her friends and the man she loved so dearly, Chrom. But when Chrom finds it hard to accept that she would never come back he gets offered a chance to find her and bring her back, not in the present but in the future. But there is a catch. He will lose any memory of her in the process. ChromxRobin ChromxSumia
1. Balance

_Rewind_

* * *

Prologue

Lights only Chrom thought Gods could do were in front of him. Red, blue, yellow, pink; the list went on and on. Feet were not shuffling to the sound of the Risen but to strange sounds produced by boxes that would only be turned down once the sound had reached its three minute limit, and then it starts again. The endless muttering would pass his ears before sharing those words with another passerby. Red ruby lips would come into his view then their silk like hands would rub all over his body. They try but when they heard no response from him they slip from his grasp like oil.

Spinning in his bar stool chair the music plays loudly once more. Words were placed in everywhere and sounds he had never heard before repeats over and over again. He ran his fingertips across the glossed bar and saw his own self, looking back. It disgusted himself as the he brought the glass in his other hand to his lips and drinks whatever was in it this time. With a flick, Chrom watched it slide from his side to the other and sees if fall. Without a care he looked away. He was in no mood.

He slips a twenty onto the table top as he flicked his white scarf over his shoulders as if it was his own cape from long ago. He could hear the panic from the bartenders as they panic like dumb old Risen, fighting over what axe to use into battle. Before they knew it, they were dead. Chrom could not understand why people would dance near an entrance of a building as he bumped and pushed some aside as he squeezed himself through. One grabbed his scarf, causing the Prince to stop. He tugged again and mocked him, treating him like a dog on a leash. His people would treat him with respect, but not here.

Not in this world.

Turning around quickly Chrom slapped his scarf from the man's grasp. The drunken man laughed at his petty attempts to be considered 'cool' and raised his glass of alcohol into the air and praises himself for no reason at all and his 'friends' around him joined in. The drunken man looked back at the prince and pointed at him. Having enough the prince slapped the man's hand out of his face and held in tightly with one hand. He rushed behind him and pinned him down onto the dirty tiles of the dance floor. Chrom shoved the man's face onto the ground.

"I've just had enough of your insolence." Pressing the man's face even more. "If you are no ally then don't talk to me." Releasing his grip on the man, "I believe we have no more business here."

Unable to deal with such childish behavior in the venue, Chrom once again flicked his white long scarf over his shoulders as that people saw the incident made room for him to leave as if he was their king. Chrom didn't want to lie, he was a king, but not here, not in this era.

Rain fell without warning as Chrom continued to walk on an unsheltered path. He remembered words Fredrick spoke to him earlier that what he was wearing was able to give him some shelter from the rain. Pulling over the hood on the jumper his new friend had given him, the prince continued to walk down the footpath. People ran past him, either to enjoy or avoid the rain. Coming over to a bus shelter Chrom looked up to the sign.

The letters were so foreign yet so simple. He was use to seeing thick blackletter-like designed letters on paper that was nearly as thick as sandpaper. Now everything was in codes and with a simple touch of a word and a friend would reply in seconds - not weeks. Speaking softly to himself Chrom discovered he had made his way to a bus stop, another thing Fredrick had shown and told him about. Removing a folded note from his pockets were simple words and numbers printed on it saying what number bus he should take, what time and where it would lead him. Folding it back the blue hair prince sat down with his head hung.

He was so tired, tired of searching.

The unfamiliar sound of the wheels of the bus came to the curve of the shelter. The doors opened like magic and a man looks at him with confusion.

"You coming?" He yelled. "Or are you waiting for the next one?"

Pulling out the note from his pockets Chrom pointed at the words, numbers and letters Fredrick had written from him in neat hand writing. "Is this the bus written here?"

The old man readjusted his reading glasses and looked at Chrom. "Yes." He nodded. "You having trouble reading to boy?"

Placing the paper back into his pockets and taking steps into the strange transportation Chrom looked at the bus driver. "Yeah."

With that the doors closed as Chrom sat himself behind the bus driver and removed his hood. Patting his head he discovered his precious blue hair was left unharmed. Soon Chrom leaned against the window and stared through the one on the opposite side to him. So many unfamiliar objects zoomed past him, giving him no time to understand them or understand their purpose.

Wrapping his arms around his knees Chrom buried his head behind them. Warm air blew into the bus, making Chrom thankful that the world he was left in was somewhat okay.

He had just finished defeating Grima and his kingdom was saved - finally. He was now able to go home and wrap his arms around his beautiful child, Lucina and raise her in a peaceful kingdom with his wife.

His wife which he could not remember, her name, her face or her voice - nothing.

All he knew that he loved her and took the foolish step through the Out realm gate to find her. But who was she, Chrom couldn't find the answer. The prince looked up and turned around to face his own window. He could feel the vibration the machine made as it began to move once again and down the black and white dotted path. Smaller objects he remembered Fredrick calling cars drove pass the bus before stopping at some fancy red light. He did not understand what power it held over his people but Chrom knew he needed to understand the basics before moving to something so advance.

The moment he took that step through the Out Realm Gate, Chrom was convinced he knew his wife then and left doing something involving her, understanding that reason now had no point. He couldn't remember. He could see Anna's face lit up with concern. Even her cheerful and laid back nature was disrupted when he agreed to her terms to continue. She even returned the gold she cheerfully asked earlier to convince him not go.

"Even I don't know what that world holds for you! Even if you give me gold bars I still wouldn't take a single step in!" The merchant panicked.

"I need to do this - for _her_."

Her, there were so many woman here, so much more than he could ever imagine ruling over. Ruling over one land with so much people boggled his mind. Holding his shoulder where his mark of the Naga laid his mind drifted over to his wife and the idea of finding her in such a crowed and foreign world. The chances were slim. He didn't have to be some grand tactician to know that.

The sounds of the bus stopping echoed into Chrom's unfamiliar ears and the automatic doors opened wide. Cold air rushed in causing the prince to embrace himself tighter. He was never a fan of the cold or the idea of stopping at red signs to pick up people. He now wondered what happened to all the Wyverns and Pegasus he remembered fighting beside. Did they get lost in this world too?

"Excuse me." A soft fragile voice overcomes him. "Is this seat taken?"

Taking a short glance, Chrom shook his head. He had learnt that his old ways of communication had become so simple and less respected that he was now at the point of forgetting his old morals his parents taught him.

"Thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Chrom could take any more interest. He just wanted to go home and think. Think how on earth he could go back home or pray to the Gods he would remember anything about his wife - _anything._

Pressing the brakes hard, Chrom suddenly felt his body leave the chair and about to slam into the wall where the bus driver sat in front. With luck, the voice he was ignoring earlier grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him back roughly onto his seat. Taking a moment to let the strange experience sink into him, his hero made Chrom interested to thank them and know them slightly.

Turning around her face came as a shock to him, pale blond piggy tails hair that was as pale as snow, a black coat with strange symbols place everywhere. They held a certain thick book and in front her auburn eyes where black framed glasses. He stuttered on the way the prince was judging her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Blinking at first Chrom placed his hand on top of the woman's as if it felt second nature to him. "R-Robin?"

And for the first time he took a step into the foreign world, he remembered the face of his wife he never knew he missed so much.

* * *

Chapter one: Balance

_"There are two sides to every person. One that we revealed to the world and another we kept hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness."_

"...Robin?! Wait, what-"

His eyes lit up with fear as he watched his beloved Robin preparing another attack. Her words at first, sounded like words he would say to a final enemy before putting them back to an eternal slumber. But as each word got more emotional Chrom began to doubt himself.

"S_urely she wouldn't. No, Robin can't. We have Lucina to raise and Morgan too. I-I" _The words in the prince's mind started to fall apart.

Dropping her arm down, Robin released her final attack to Grima - her other half. Her painful scream echoed high in the evening sky as Robin's other half backtracked and faded into darkness. The dragon behind her screamed and fell, and in a matter of seconds, so would its master. Chrom's smile could not come as his beloved wife was now sharing the same fate as the fallen enemy.

"Robin, no!"

He couldn't move towards her. His fear, his sadness placed him firm onto the ground. Robin looked up high into the sky with her favorite book in her arms. The soft summer breeze blew through her hair, letting her hair down. Even now, she was so beautiful. He was so glad he was able to confess his feelings to her before their life went so sour and they could not have a wonderful and peaceful life as husband and wife for very long. As the darkness from her body started to escape the woman walked up to her husband and offered her hand to him.

Accepting her offer he was now looking at her and could not contain himself no longer as he wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to contain his tears as he could not when seconds later he could no longer hold her physically.

"Chrom, thank you...for everything." He heard his wife muttered. "Tell the others my thoughts were of them."

Chrom couldn't speak. Even his emotions made him unable to speak. _"Stop smiling." _He begged. _"Don't make you remember you like this, pretending to be happy for us - for me."_

A hand was raised as the great tactician and wiped away his tears. She couldn't bear to part from him but if it would keep him and her dearest daughter safe from any more harm and wars, she would easily give her life. She raised her other hand and dried his tears with now both of her hands but Chrom did not stop. He had never been so devastated since the death of his older sister.

"Nobody can ever harm you or Lucina again." Robin continued to smile at her love. "I'll make sure of it."

"Stop it!" Chrom snapped. "I love you Robin. Our people need you, I need you and Lucina needs you!" The prince continued to beg.

His eyes were filled with sorrow as Robin continued to look at her dear husband. She continued to smile as she ran her fingers through his messy blue hair. She did this over and over again. Even she could no longer hide her tears from her husband. Chrom did not stop begging to his wife. "Please give Lucina the chance to have a mother."

"It is already too late, my love." Chrom felt Robin toss her arms over his shoulders. "I've sent the attack. Grima is no longer and so am I."

As tears flooded their faces Robin continued to smile. Smile as if it was their wedding day all over again and when she confirmed to Chrom that they were going to have their first child together. She couldn't be any happier. Chrom stood in his place as Robin continued to hug him. She was the only one that could hold onto him as her physical appearance was barely visible now. The dark aura continued to wrap around her body and wasn't stopping for either of them. Looking at what he could see of his wife left he watched Robin press her lips onto his, shedding the last of her tears.

The soft and bitter sweet kiss was the last thing he could feel from his wife. As much he loved sharing a kiss with his beloved, their last proved wrong. It was was too painful to see any good out of it.

"May we meet again in a better life..."

Her body continued to fade from Chrom's sight, now finally able to find the courage to speak, "Robin, no! Ah Gods, no!"

Taking a few steps, Robin smiled and waved at her love. There she shared that painful smile Chrom didn't want to see her go wearing. She giggled as she opened her eyes. She was glowing with such joy and happiness. "Remember Chrom that I will always love you."

A bright light flashed and before Chrom knew it, the war was over and so was Robin. Looking around he was on a cliff facing the ruins of the war. He could hear the footsteps of his allies rushing towards him, but he did not care. His life, ever since he picked Robin up onto her feet on the empty fields their lives was connected. They always fought side by side and would always win without a single life lost.

Until now,

He could hear their calls of asking of whatever happened to Robin, the friend they all cherished and loved. But he could not speak, he was at a lost. As the wind blew past his cape, Chrom's legs suddenly lost the life to stand on their own as he fell to his knees, his fists punching endlessly on the dry dirt. With tears flooding he continued to hit the ground with his fists.

"Chrom!" His younger sister took a few more steps closer to her brother and wrapped her arms around her only family member left. She didn't have to ask what made her brother so depressed. From the moment she had noticed him from the cliffs she knew Robin was no more. She held him tightly as Chrom simply sat there as his sister calmed him down, even if there was no more tears for him to be seen shedding or screams of total despair it could not remove the scar Robin had left on him.

"S-She could have just let G-Grima go and sleep once again." Lissa heard her brother barely speak. "If it-it wasn't for m-me and Lu-Lucina I-"

"Don't talk like that big brother!" The cleric placed her hands on her brother's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Don't make Robin's life wasted by throwing yours away now!" Even she was having a hard time staying strong for the both of them. "You and Lucina are the only family I have left! I don't want to lose you too!"

Embracing his sister tightly, Chrom agreed.

_"I hate this war."_

* * *

If there was a chance that Chrom had to himself. It would be walking himself to the field where he met his dearest wife. He didn't want to but his feet always seemed to take him there without him really wanting too. There he would stand hours on end hoping he would meet her again but such a thing didn't happen. So he would wait again and the result wouldn't change.

"By the Gods, I should be better than this." The king cussed.

"My king?"

Turning to face the voice it was no other than Sumia. The first woman he had grown a crush towards. But to this day, he could not tell her. After meeting with Robin he wasn't sure if he wanted reassurance from her or what he felt towards her was indeed love. In her arms laid Lucina, his only child from Robin sleeping soundly in Sumia's arms.

"Your child needs her father."

Facing his eyes back on the endless fields Chrom stayed silent. Sumia pouted slightly and spoke once more. "Chrom."

It had been three months since Robin's death. Some of the allies he had travelled with had moved back to their homes or to a new town completely. Some decided to stay and help him run the kingdom. The impact of Robin's death could still be felt in the kingdom, none more than her husband.

"How long must you keep hoping she'll return Chrom? Stop hurting yourself, please."

Still not saying a word Sumia took a few more steps and was now standing side by side by the king. "Lucina might not remember her mother but at least you can give her an insight and share stories about her. I bet she'll even ask how you two even met."

"If that is the case, then I'll bring her here and tell her stories right here." Chrom softly spoke.

Opening his palm Chrom looked deeply at the golden and simple ring that laid there. When he confessed his love to Robin he was never able to offer the ring to her straight up. Only on the day of her birthday did he propose to her formally in front of the whole team. He smiled at how embarrassed and Robin lit up like a candle, begging him to get back up onto his feet and hide the ring from everybody in camp.

With a smile, Chrom refused and continued to speak cheesy lines in front of everyone while still on one knee. Others felt slightly sad as they thought they were the one for either Robin or Chrom, others felt disgusted and some were just plain happy and were enjoying the rare happy scene in camp. When he heard those sweet words from Robin's lips he rose to his feet and lifted her off her feet as their allies around them cheered, clapped and laugh in pure amusement. Dropping her down back to her feet Chrom slid the simple gold ring onto her fingers and then and there they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

Looking back at Sumia he noticed Lucina was now awake and was now pointing at the birds flying by in the sky to Lucina. The little infant could only stare where the young woman was pointing to. Sumia laughed and cuddled the little child before meeting her eyes with Chrom.

"Sumia." She heard the man speak. "I was wondering if..." Pausing for a brief moment, "...you could do me the honor of becoming my wife."

In shock Sumia nearly dropped Lucina but quickly regained her balance. "C-Chrom are y-you sure?!"

"I've been thinking lately and what I feel for you is no joke. I do love you Sumia."

Avoiding his gaze for a moment or two, Sumia sighed. "But what about Robin? What if she comes back? Remember what the great Naga said, if our bonds are strong enough, she'll come back."

Clenching the hand where his ring he gave to Robin shared, Chrom looked away before looking back and reaching for Sumia's hand. "I'll admit, I love Robin dearly and I don't think I'll ever love somebody as much as I did with her but believe Sumia I really love you, I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Chrom," Sumia walked closer to the man. "Alright, I'll agree to become your wife since I love you dearly but I don't want to marry you in such a destroyed state. I'll wait until you're able to stand on your two feet before a marriage can be set. I still know your love for Robin is strong and pure and I might not be able to take much space in your heart the way Robin did, but you love me and for me that is enough."

Holding his soon to be wife into an embrace Chrom smiled. Pulling apart he grabbed Lucina from Sumia's arms and pointed at the flowers on the ground and pointed at how different each one was. Deciding to pick up a flower for his child Chrom picked the first one his eyes landed on. Picking up he discovered he knew the flower well. It was in a shade of ruby with the tips of the petals dipped in white.

It was a Gloxinia, the flower meaning love at first sight. One of the words he shared with Robin when he confessed his love to her. Giving it to his child he embraced Lucina tightly as the little child gazed at the foreign object. He had come to a sad conclusion.

Hating to admit to himself he couldn't avoid it. His love for Robin was pure and true and could never be matched.

* * *

"Father, please say pega-pony princess again! Please?"

"Isn't once enough Cynthia?" Her father sighed.

Lifting his child off his shoulders and placing her down on her feet, Cynthia smiled. "Nope."

The father of two rolled his eyes and sighed. He could never win against his children. He couldn't even if he tried. "Fine. Cynthia you're my pega-pony princess."

The five year old cheered and clapped before jumping on the spot with arms held up high. "Again, again!"

Laughing at his child's happy behavior Chrom held her hand and both walked out to the empty fields of Ylisse. There his oldest child was training with a wooden sword, trying to hit flying insects that her sapphire eyes would come across. He couldn't help but smile on the way Lucina would swing her blade and miss the bugs horribly. He couldn't ask much from her; after all she was only seven. After watching her hopelessly fail Lucina turned to be surprised her father and younger sister were watching her. But no embarrassment came over her and she rushed over to her father for a hug.

"Father!" Lucina cheered. "How did you know I was here?"

"Easy silly." Cynthia answered for her father. "Your train here after fancy school, it wasn't very hard to find you!"

Giggling Lucina looked at her younger sister. "I guess your right there." The two sisters laughed before running into the field as both picked up twigs and pretended to fight one another, Lucina imagining holding her father's sword and Cynthia fighting with her mother's silver lance. As their father smiled and watched from above he took a few steps before sitting down and keeping his eye on them.

Having confidence that they were going nowhere he pulled out a golden ring he always kept in his pockets. It was no other but the ring he shared with Robin. Five years had now passed since her death and everyone was with their own families now. He could still read the words engraved on the golden ring.

_"May we meet in another life, as lovers once again."_

Smiling at the words he engraved on it before giving it to his first wife he took a glance towards where he last saw his children playing only to see they were now facing him with curiosity. He suddenly remembered that he had not talked much about Robin or even the ring he kept so close to him.

"Is that mother's ring father?" His youngest child asked. "I thought it would be prettier than that."

Lucina blinked as she reached over for the ring and held it in her own hands. She moved the ring as she read word by word engraved on it. Looking back at her father she offered the ring back to him. "Is that my mother's ring?" Lucina asked shyly. "I know what mother's ring says and it's nothing like this."

Chrom opened his arms and let his two children in while keeping his eyes on the ring, his eyes glued on the words it spoke. "Yes, this is the ring I gave to Lucina's mother about seven years ago." Her face had now become a blur over the years but her voice and their last kiss still remained unharmed. "I married her before I met your mother now."

"Was she pretty father?" Cynthia asked. He was surprised how calm she was. Either she understood that he had another lover or that she didn't understand the whole concept.

Patting his youngest child, "Yes, she was and she was a great tactician. Without her I don't think we could have won the war."

"Is she better than mother?" His five year old child continued to ask.

No words came to his mind. He had never felt so stuck on a question since when the priest asked if he would take Sumia as he bride and wife. Taking a minute to himself, his lips moved but no words came. Looking at the ring he slipped his arm back from Lucina and placed it back into his pockets. The king rose to his feet with a smile. "I think we have got back to getting that picnic ready before your mother comes. Remember that surprise we are going to give to her. We don't want her to get here on an empty stomach, now do we?"

Forgetting she ever asked the question, Cynthia jumped onto her feet. "Of course father!" And as quickly she jumped back onto her feet, Cynthia picked up the basket she and her father had brought earlier and stopped a few meters from them and started to unpack the food in a rather messy fashion. Chrom and Lucina watched before his eldest child looked up to him.

"It's true isn't it father, you loved my mother than Cynthia's."

"Of course not!" Chrom rejected. "I love your mother and Cynthia's the same." Chrom kneel down to Lucina's height. "That's like asking who my favorite out of you and Cynthia is."

Lucina looked depressed at her father. Somehow she knew he was lying. "Do you think mother would be happy for us right now?"

Nodding only to make his child happy, "I'm sure." Giving his child a quick embrace, "Your mother died to save her people, me and most of all _you._ So what you can do in return is to enjoy the life she has given you and help your sister to set the food before she ruins the food I worked so hard to cook, especially that pie. I had to cook it fifteen times to get it to taste like your mother's." Chrom sweat dropped.

Lucina laughed at her father's attempts at cooking and nodded as she ran to her younger sister's aid, yelling over for her to stop and wait for her to help her. Chrom smiled at their antics before turning back to see shoes he knew well in his face. Looking skyward he saw his wife Sumia with a tray of food. Chrom panicked that she could of heard the words he spoke to his children. "S-Sumia."

"Chrom."

"Hi."

Sumia blinked down at her husband in confusion. "What are you doing down there. You're not peeking up my dress now, are you?" Her face quickly showed irritation.

Getting to his feet quickly, Chrom raised his hands in the air defensively. "Of course not, Why would I? Yeah. Of course. Nope, nothing at all!"

Chrom saw his wife roll her eyes as Chrom stood up and dusted the grass clippings off his legs. "She really does look a lot like her mother." Turning his attention towards her, "She was lucky to have loved someone like you."

"Sumia…"

With a warm smile, Sumia chuckled. "Now before we have lunch a merchant by the name of Anna is back at the castle. I'm not sure if she was the one we travelled with all those years ago."

"Even back then, I couldn't tell who she was. Lucky her outfit stood out from her sisters." Chrom sighed and yawned. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

As she watched her beloved husband leave back towards the castle her feet stepped on something hard and small. Placing the tray of food down on the ground, Sumia took a step back and saw whatever she had stepped on was a shiny object. Believing it could be another of Cynthia's strange toys she picked up to see it was no other but a ring. But it wasn't the ring Chrom gave her when he proposed.

It was the one he gave to Robin seven years ago.

Deeply sighing she placed it into her pockets and picked up the tray of food back into her arms. Walking towards her children she placed the tray on the blanket Lucina and Cynthia worked hard to get straight and flat, but it was far from that. Fixing it herself Lucina ran over to her before he sister followed. As Lucina was the first to reach her step-mother she noticed she had pulled something out her pockets. It was the ring she saw her father had earlier.

Reaching for her step-daughter's hand she opened the seven year olds palm and placed the golden ring. Her eyes were covered in sadness and grief. Lucina stood there motionless as Sumia closed Lucina's palm for her. Looking at the hand that held the ring she looked up to the child she considered her own. Brushing her long blue hair from her face she smiled warmly.

"Keep and treasure that for the sake of your father. You are what he has left of your mother, you're the sole reason he keeps smiling for all of us."

* * *

"I-I can g-go and save R-Robin?!" Chrom stuttered. "Why now?"

"Yes." The red head merchant nodded. "But at a price." Anna winked. "And I don't mean gold."

Looking at the travelling merchant with nothing but confusion Chrom simply closed the door behind him, having a fair idea that what Anna was going to speak about had a price tag more than expensive than gold. And he knew it was a serious if so. "Go on."

"I've discovered a new map while out of my journey." Dropping her bag to the ground Anna dug deep into her bag of sellable items. After searching for minutes the young woman pulled out a medium size map. The drawings placed on the map were nothing Chrom has ever seen before. The drawings seemed more advanced that the others he had come across during his rule. Even the letters and curved letters that seem to be proven as numbers were completely different to the others maps lying around in the barracks.

There was colour, shades he had never seen before, arrows pointing at different parts of the detailed map. He ran his fingers down the path of the letters, numbers and arrows. He was caught in total awe with the foreign image.

Closing the map, "I believe this is a map that leads to a different realm. As in, it is not the ones we use to train in back in the day. From what I can gather this might be a map from a very far future."

"This still doesn't prove Robin is there."

"Well I think this funny picture kind of does." Pointing to the far bottom right corner of the map laid a printed image that Chrom saw Robin had on her hand the first day they met. It gave Chrom some confidence that Robin was indeed stuck in the very far future Anna spoke of. "Maybe that is where she ended up when she saved us all from Grima."

"But weren't our bonds strong enough for her to land here?" Chrom questioned the merchant. Anna shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "I guess time is a strange thing indeed."

"And it's your lucky day boy." Anna slapped Chrom on the chest with the strange map lightly. "I'm going to give this to you for free!"

Accepting the foreign map, Chrom questioned his friendship with the girl. "...Thanks?"

Anna placed her bag over her shoulders and took a few steps back and winked at her king. "But be careful. That map has no promises. When you take a step through the Out Realm Gate you won't be able to come back unlike with the other maps."And plus, I think Robin needs to see the world she saved with her own eyes, don't you think?"

Holding the map firmly in his hands, Chrom for once, agreed with Anna.

* * *

"Father!" Cynthia raced over to her father and embraced him tightly. "Who were you talking too? You missed lunch!" Chrom's youngest child pouted. "The pie you baked tasted so good!"

"Sorry dear but somebody important gave this to me." He showed the map to his child. Even she was captured by how advance the map looked.

"What are these strange pictures?" Cynthia pointed at the strange markings on the map.

Picking his daughter into his arms, "Even I don't know what they mean."

"I know!" Cynthia clapped. Soon her mother and her sister caught up with her. "Why don't you ask Lucina's mother?"

Both Sumia and Chrom shared the same blank face. Cynthia took turns looking at her parent's facial expressions. She was so confused why they had fallen silent so quickly. Kissing his daughter on her forehead Chrom placed her down on her feet. He pushed Lucina and Cynthia a few steps from them as he looked at his wife. "I should have told you about that. I didn't plan to tell Cynthia anything about Robin."

Sumia placed her hands on top of her husband's and looked deeply into his eyes. "It's alright. Better to learn it now than later right, my love?" She placed her left hand onto her husband's cheek. "We can't help these things, can we?"

Placing his own hand on top of hers. "I guess."

"But you really want to find her? Am I right?" Sumia noticed how quickly Chrom avoided her gaze and question. She pushed her husband's head to meet her eyes once again. "I know I'm right. You still love her."

Chrom couldn't stop hating himself and cussing. Sumia could easily read him - she always could. Turning his back was no possible due to Sumia having grip on him. He could no longer avoid the truth. Clenching his fists he closed his eyes unable to find the right words to reply back to his wife. He felt Sumia press her forehead against his and both stood like that for a least a minute or two. Opening her eyes she could see Chrom still had his eyes shut, unable to find the strength to speak what was in his mind.

His queen ran the back of her fingers down his cheek before pressing her own lips against his. Emotions poured as a tear or two escaped before opening her eyes once again. This time, Chrom was wide awake. His face was just as flustered as the day he asked for her to become his wife.

"You can go. I will run this country while you go and find her with the children."

Shocked, "No, Sumia. I won't leave you!" Sumia shook her head. "I do want to find her but I can't leave the children or you!" The king placed his hands on the shoulders of his queen. "Please, the idea of leaving here alone without me or the children hurts me deeply."

"I know it will but you need to do this for your own good and for the children." Sumia walked from her husband and to her children that were standing a few meters from her and Chrom and held them tightly. Kneeling down to her children's height, "You're going to go on a trip with your father and you have to promise me you will both behave."

"But aren't you joining us mother?" Lucina asked.

Shaking her head, "Somebody has to rule the kingdom while you are all out. Just promise me you'll listen to whatever your father says, alright?"

"Make sure you'll come after okay mother? Even for a few days, ok?" Sumia could see her daughter about to break into tears. "Promise me!"

With a smile that was painful to bear, Sumia agreed to a promise she knew she could never fulfill. Embracing her daughters Sumia turned back to Chrom and held both of his hands. "Now go, I'll send an announcement to our people in a matter of hours."

Chrom could only look at his wife with confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

With a warm smile and expression, Sumia opened her eyes. "Because I love you."

Her words froze him as his own selfishness and guilt poured over him. _"Why did you have to say those words?" _Agreeing with his wife's proposal Chrom met up with his children. Taking their hands he began taking those painful steps from his wife. Taking only a brief glance back at his wife he saw that warm and cheerful smile that was able to wipe any pain or problem they had away with ease.

But this time, it only brought pain rather than joy.

A carriage waited for the three of them as bags of clothing and food sat on the spare seat. Chrom looked at the carriage with dread as he guided Cynthia and Lucina to their seats. Taking his time to get in, the door was closed and as the horse and driver was prepared to get ready, Chrom's queen appeared from the doors with that smile that proved painful for Chrom to look at any longer. She waved at her two children as Cynthia, being the happy-go-lucky child she was, waving endlessly at her mother as Lucina kept a calm approach and waved simply at her step mother.

The view of Sumia faded as soon they left the kingdom grounds but it didn't stop Chrom looking through the carriage window as if it wasn't the case. Soon endless images of trees came into their view as Chrom could hear his children playing games to keep them amuse throughout the trip.

Hours had passed and they had finally reached the border as the long and familiar bridge came into their view. It was completely made out of magic and only appeared if any maps that came from the Out Realm Gate were detected. Looking at the map that was rolled up in his bag, Chrom sighed. Anna was right; it was one of _those _maps from long ago.

The girls were dumbfounded as they travelled over water over a bridge that was hardly visible. Chrom could remember the Out Realm Gate living on a island all by itself, no houses, no people except the ever so strange Anna. He knew each one he came across was the sister of the Anna that joined them against Grima seven years ago but meeting the same one was rare - sometimes impossible. Coming her across today puzzled Chrom. It was as if she was sent to him.

"She never came to my wedding with Sumia, so why now?"

* * *

Looking over the bag of gold did not please Anna. In fact it weighed as heavy as her guilt of giving the foreign map to her king. She never loved gold more than anything but as she gazed at it, it felt wrong. She was always happy and nothing let her down, even a bad sell. Looking at her queen she sighed.

"You knew the risks that map held. Why did you still go on?"

Taking a moment to reply, "Because Chrom needs this. Also Lucina needs to meet her mother."

"But why didn't you make Cynthia stay? She isn't even _her _child."

"Cynthia is strong. I'm sure she'll learn to love Robin as much as her love for me." Sumia placed her hands over her heart. "I know Chrom will teach them both rights from wrongs in that world."

Anna pouted. "But there is a chance they will never return. That map is not like the ones we were use to. It is far more advanced than the ones I've sold. There are words, numbers and symbols that I don't think exist in our time right now."

Sumia gazed at the merchant warmly. "I believe in my husband and Robin. They will return. They will return back here, to Ylisse."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone sounds in character for this story! It's my first Fire Emblem story despite playing the games for years. I think FE13 finally convinced me to write a story of one of my favourite games. xD

Anyway as you have read, this chapter is mainly Chrom x Sumia. I think they have great chemistry but their support convos were just rubbish. I mean pie? Even when Chrom confesses they still mention pie. Sigh, the reasons why I ship Chrom x Robin so much more. Anyway the real plan was to make Chrom the only one slipping through the gate and to the new world I've briefly written about at the start but I think Lucina and Cynthia will make the story a little more happier. Especially what Chrom is going through in the new world, he could use a little bit of happiness.

Now, why is Chrom slightly depressed at the start? Well besides being forced living in a world with things he thought could not be possible he feels lost oh, there are many more reasons why but I'm leaving my lips sealed.

I would really love what you guys think so far. I would really love a good response on how to improve this more. Thanks.

**~midnight**


	2. Identity

_Rewind_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Prologue **

Chrom leaves a bar and takes a bus ride home as as his thoughts and doubts gives him less hope to ever find Robin, he suddenly encounters her. Here, chapter one begins.

**-Chapter One: Balance**

The scene of Robin using her own life to take Grima away from good scars Chrom deeply. Even after making Sumia her wife three months later Chrom's heart still lingered for his dear Robin. Moving forward five years later Chrom has a child with Sumia but even after his efforts to create a picnic for her, Sumia comes along to say Anna, the same one they travelled with in the war as come to castle to speak to him. Here Chrom is confronted with a offer to save Robin at a expense of losing her memory of her once he arrived in the new world.

With Sumia forcing him to go with their children, Chrom silently agrees and he beings to make his way to the Outrealm gate with his two children. As they make their way Sumia gives the gold Anna asked for the map she gave to Chrom that would send him to the new world. Anna asks why Sumia made her husband take their child to that world. With confidence Sumia says that she believes that Chrom and Robin will return to Ylisse and we discover that it was Sumia's idea for Anna to return to Ylisse to offer the map to Chrom. Even Anna doesn't understand why.

* * *

Chapter two: Identity

_"A person's true identity can often be difficult, even to themselves, causing one to question their character, their calling, their very existence." _

Chrom looked up at the mystic portal as soon he arrived out of the carriage. With its giant frame and double doors still in place was hard to see any ages of wear and tear on the mystic object. It stood proudly alone on the small block of land as his children stood behind him; Cynthia embraced her father's waist as Lucina held her father's hand tightly.

Bags fell onto their feet as the silent driver, his carriage and his horse made their way over. The island felt a little less crowded but lonelier when their ride had left. Chrom's eyes gazed back at the gate. It stood there emotionless as the entrance continued to swirl around in circles. He could remember stepping through the mystic door and seconds later he was in another battle field, saving some hero he couldn't really care less for some old prevented man.

But before he could go Anna would be standing by the entrance with a stand of random maps that worked with the Out Realm gate. Some were free and they would return back home in minutes, others would cost so much bullion he wondered if it was ever worth it. When they had picked one the travelling merchant would spread the map out and hold it in front of the mystic door. Its colour would change. Taking a few steps back and placing a finger on her chin, she would smile and let you go or ask for payment if he and his allies bought a map.

Their adventures through the Outrealm gate were sometimes crazier than his journey chasing and defeating Grima. There were days where he was helping the all mighty Marth to save his friends and another was arguing over how Anna got him to wear short blue swimming trunks. Chrom shivered the way she spoke how good his 'royal assets' were. He never really liked _that _Anna.

But there was no Anna to greet them or help them on their way. Pulling out the rolled up map poking out of his bag Chrom was convinced he could handle summoning the right door for the world him and his children was now going to embark on.

"Wait!" The call was filled nothing but fear. "Don't!"

With the map still in his hands, Chrom watched dumbfound as the travelling merchant raced over to her king. Taking a breath as soon she had reached Chrom she snatched the advanced map from his hands. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into with this?"

"Don't tell me you're not the Anna from earlier?" The king spoke nervously. "Explaining my whole life story isn't something I'm great at or have the time for."

Anna pouted as her feet tapped on the ground as she slapped the rolled map into the palm of her hand like it was just another roll of paper. "I know your story. But what I don't understand is why." From what Chrom could quickly gather from this Anna was she slightly serious than her other happy-go-lucky sisters. "This is a powerful map that I don't show anyone because of the risks involved."

"Such as?"

"Such as when you enter this advanced world there is a chance you won't remember who you are or you might become separated from your children. The list is endless!"

"Then why does it exist?" Chrom invited his children towards him as they brought their own bags with them. Looking back at Anna, "There must be a reason."

"To be honest, I just found it after you, your friends and my sister Anna defeated Grima." Opening the map to take a quick read for it for herself, "From what I gather is that if you want to continue it isn't going to be smiles and sunshine like my sisters are."

Pushing his daughters closer to him Chrom knew he had to go through. Sumia had brought them this far for a reason; to find Robin and bring her back. Whatever happens to them afterwards could wait. He needed to do this, for himself and Lucina; for closure. "I have no regrets."

"Then would you get any if I said none of you will remember Robin once you reach the other end?"

Standing strong Lucina could feel her father's leg shake for a brief moment. Looking up towards her father she could see the worry and fear all over his face. He could lose her or her sister once they step through the gate. Not having the chance to understand how it felt to lose her own mother Lucina held onto her father's hand tighter. "I don't want to lose you, father."

Looking down at his child, Chrom smiled. "And you won't."

"So you're still going? Going to go and find your first love?" Anna asked. Chrom's face flustered. "Ha, I knew it." Anna looked at Chrom's children. "But I have faith. If my sister was so willing to join you guys at first glance, perhaps I could give you a break."

Nodding to say his thanks, the red head turned to the mystic door and spread and held the map high in the air. A grey aura surrounded the map as it floated out of Anna's hands and merged with the door. The magic within swirled like water in glass and melted off the door showing an image of the world they were about to enter.

Sky high buildings with bright lights breaking through, a long huge river breaking through, another small yet huge building laid on the others side. Night had fallen over the strange world and the road was lit up with moving objects with trails of light tagging behind them. Strange noises filled their curiosity and words of people talking were all mashed and squished together, hard to break down what each one was saying.

Chrom had never seen such a sight he could ever imagine. It was his kingdom yet it felt so alien, as if it was not anywhere on the earth. The young king could not believe his people could advance so much in so many centuries. Doubts entered his mind.

"You still feeling gutsy?" Anna pointed at the door. "I told you it was advanced."

"What on Naga's name?" Chrom asked. "Is that place, even human?"

With a smirk, Anna nodded. "I assure you my king, this is real. This is Ylisse in the year 2012 AD. Many centuries from where are right now. Since it is so far ahead of our time it comes with big risks. That is why I hide this from my customers. Somehow Anna found it and brought it to you."

Chrom's children stayed silent as they tried to understand what on earth the image the door was projecting towards them. Holding their hands tighter Chrom took his first step closer, and then another. Fear ran through Cynthia as she suddenly pulled her father to a halt. "Please father! I'm scared."

Kneeling down to his youngest child's height he looked at his wild child as tears built up in her eyes as she ran into her father's arms. "Hey, it's ok. It will be fine." He felt Cynthia pull from him. "Remember those invisible ties I've told you about?" Cynthia nodded. "Well if we stay strong the three of us will make it just fine. Just believe and don't let destiny tell you what to do. We make our own destiny. You got it?"

Lucina and Cynthia nodded as Chrom rose back onto his feet holding the hands of his children tightly. Chrom looked back at the worried merchant. "Even I don't know what that world holds for you! Even if you give me gold bars I still wouldn't take a single step in!" The merchant panicked.

"I need to do this – for _her." _

With a pouted face, Anna sighed. She wasn't going through.

Turning back to face the door Anna placed the palm her hand on the door lightly. Ripples could be seen while her hand was on the door. As the image faded the symbol Chrom recognized from Robin's hand lit up on the door and words followed.

_A conflicted heart feeds on doubt and confusion; it will make you question your path, your tactics, and your motives. When you stare ahead and darkness is all you see, only reason and determination can pull you back from the abyss_

_In every life there comes a day of reckoning, a time when unsettled scores demand their retribution, and our own lies and transgressions are finally laid bare._

_Destiny, to believe a life is meant for a single purpose, one must also believe in a common fate. Father to daughter, brother to sister, mother to child, blood ties can be as unyielding as they are eternal. But it is our bonds of choice that truly light the road we travel; love verse hatred, loyalty against betrayal. A person's true destiny can only be revealed at the end of his journey._

_We often have times where we wake up and question our purpose in life. We start to believe that this purpose serves as our destiny – an invisible tread that cannot be changed or rewritten. But the human spirit, when empowered can break these ties and write their own path of destiny. _

"There is one more thing I must warn you." Anna began. "You will most likely forget the woman you are searching for once you enter this world. That is the price of using this type of magic. Ever recalling this person completely will cause you to leave the realm as quickly as you entered it."

"Will I be able to enter once I've been kicked out?"

"I'm sure you can but since this is a very powerful type of magic, the cool down to summon this map again could take years, maybe none at all. It is risky, that is if, you continue to go in."

The words faded and the illusion of the foreign realm stood clear in front of them once again. Anna, taking a step back looked at the family of three. She watched on as Chrom and his girls took one step closer towards the gate and when their bodies touched the door they faded from Anna's sight.

_"No magic or not, I'm going to find you Robin. I promise."_

With a sigh she looked back at the gate and placed her hand on the door like earlier. The image of the advanced world melted and now it had returned to the blue door swirling in a pool of high magic.

Dropping her arm down Anna continued to stare at the blank canvas. She couldn't believe it, despite her efforts of dragging them away from the world he did not stop. She placed her hand on the frame of the gate before hearing footsteps coming to a halt.

"You, why are you-"

* * *

The red light from the traffic lights continued to blink in and out for hours on end. Streets stayed plain and bland as the occasional passerby would walk by. Street lights lit up brightly and their rays of light poured down onto footpaths, roads and the occasional alleyway or two. The night proved to be cold as the wind and light fog covered the huge city. Another gust of wind blew into his face before it repeated itself. Like a nagging clock it eventually woke Chrom up.

Opening his eyes strange sounds filled his ears. Keeping his view straight up to the night sky Chrom knew he was still alive. Feeling what was around him he saw he was in a pool of light used boxes. Paper scattered the brick pavement as if they were the path instead. No stars could be seen from above as the lights from other strange tall buildings wiped them completely. Able to feel his legs, Chrom stood up.

Ahead of him the king could see two girls much older than they should be. They looked around the same age back against his war with Grima. Looking at the puddle of water by his feet he noticed he had aged as well, just enough to see he was the father of the two girls in front of him. The first to take their eyes off the foreign world was no other than his youngest child, Cynthia, only noticing now that their outfits had changed. It didn't take too long to see that what their clothes had changed into was what his people of this time wore.

Cynthia still had her piggy tails the way her mother would do for her. Her mini dress and the patterns on it before remained unharmed. Her silver armour had now changed into a silver coloured coat jacket. Around her neck was a neck scarf wrapped around nicely as her knee high boots only had minor changes and same went with her belt. But the silver lance Cynthia always admired to one day using from her mother had now changed to a silver lance designed pendant acting like a necklace.

"Father!" Cynthia cheered. She raced over to her father and held him tightly. "I'm so glad you or Lucina didn't part from me. I'm so happy!"

Turning around only after hearing her sister's cheers Chrom noticed that the aging rather quickly was not the only thing that had changed. "I'm glad to see your finally awake father."

Her hair remained just as long the day he discovered 'Marth' was indeed a woman. Her cape had now downgraded to nothing but a light summer scarf. Her top half stayed the same with her armour now only designed images on fabric. Her leggings now turned to jeans and her boots were now made out of much stronger leather. The golden headband that she always wore had now downgraded to nothing but cheap hard plastic as the symbol of the Falchion was printed small on the bottom right corner of her vest. Her hands covered in the same fingerless gloves he remembered putting on for her this morning.

Exchanging glances at his children he came to the point that they had aged ten years despite having travelled centuries to the new Ylisse. Lucina walked up to her father and embraced her younger sister and her father as they stood in the dark path together. Breaking apart, "I see that Cynthia and I are not the only ones with a different completion." Chrom was surprised that as much as they had age, the way they spoke and thought was now on a whole new level. They were indeed acting their age.

And his child was right. His white cape now a long white scarf, his shirt that would normally have one sleeve now had changed to a shirt with his white belt that crossed his chest was now only a image printed on his shirt. His striped pants had turned to cargo and his long knee high boots had downgraded to sneakers. And his dear Falchion was wrapped in a black fabric to hide from the public that it was indeed a sword.

Bringing his children in, "So this is that world Anna warned about." The three of them took their first steps onto the footpath with dread. Strange vehicles with eyes glowing lit at them headed their way after stopping for a minute or so. Thinking it would crash into them Chrom placed his hand on the handle of his sword to only see the strange machine only drove pass them, having no intention to ran over them.

"What was that father?" Cynthia spoke with fear. "The sound it made and the way its eyes shined at us was scarier than any dragon I've seen."

"Perhaps that is what our people ride in, instead of horses and carriages." Lucina looked back at her sister. "I saw our people through the window."

"I see. We must then prepare ourselves; this world is nothing like we could ever dream of in our lifetime." Chrom softly unwrapped Cynthia's arms from his waist. His child looked up to him. "We have to be strong, what we might think is scary at first may be nothing to them."

"So what do you suggest father?" Lucina asked for her shaken sister's behalf. "We cannot read the language they speak. Navigation and communication with be hard. Perhaps the bullion we have is not the currency either. We are broke, cold and homeless."

"I know Lucina." Chrom held the hand of his eldest. "Things are going to be rough, I'm not going to lie but let's take one step at a time. Things just seem less stressful that way."

"As you say, father."

Walking on the concerted path the streets lay empty with the few yells of their people above them in their homes. Hearing music playing Chrom dragged his family to the next street, while avoiding in coming traffic and a yell or two. Chrom and his family, after making to the other side with luck saw they had run into a food street. Business open late to cater for family dinners or just the late student who was making their way to late night school.

"Is this what kitchens look like now? I'm questioning our future father." Cynthia looked at the street with a puzzled look.

Chrom observed the people coming in and out of their 'houses' with meals served on trays as others came with a simple round black tray as his people placed gold coins in return with a few pieces paper alongside. Digging his hands into his pockets he noticed he shared the same gold coin as the man had. He couldn't be comfortable yet. Chrom wasn't even sure the language him and his children spoke even existed this far from their past. For all they knew, they could be talking words as if they were the Risen.

Walking long enough to take a good look of the place inside it reminded him of his castle back in _his _Ylisse. He was no fool; with the confusion he had there was a chance his family couldn't afford to take meals from this place. He had to go lower, as much he hated himself for it. Once a king everyone respected to now nothing but a confused beggar.

Making his move from the fancy lit up building Chrom and his children continued to move until his youngest child, caught in the awe of the new world and was now much ahead of her sibling and father, Cynthia ran into a ran much larger person than her, causing her to fall off her feet.

"S-Sorry!" The young teen spoke while still on the ground. She quickly covered her lips with the fear the person she ran into would not understand her.

"Just be careful." The voice spoke before coming to a pause. "Aren't you a little young to be here on the streets on your own?" Cynthia opened her eyes to see a hand offering her back to her feet. She was glad their language from her world did not change. But as her eyes met the strangers, shock came to her.

"F-Fredrick?!" The princess jumped. "Is that really you?"

Wearing a long business-like overcoat with the colours of blue and white mixed in covering his body, the young man looked at the young girl with confusion. "How on earth did you get a hold of my name? Have we met before?"

"Cynthia!" Chrom and Lucina called from afar. They soon stopped when they too, noticed it was no other than Fredrick Cynthia had run into. "Fredrick?"

"My, my, I never knew a simple teacher as of me would be well known outside the classroom." The man looked at Chrom. "Do you have a child I may be teaching in one of my classes right now? Because if not, I don't know how we know one another."

"Right, sorry for my sister's childish behaviour." Lucina bowed at the man before picking her sister off the ground.

"Well I have to get going. I have many others things to attend to."

And with that, the family of three moved out of the former great knight's path as they watched him walk out of their sight. Lucina held her sister tightly as she could see how badly her sister wanted to chase after Fredrick and convince them that they did know him and so did he.

"Did the others fall into the gate as well?"

"Nope, it's nothing like that at all!"

All turned to see it was no other than the pesky and happy-go-lucky Anna Chrom had travelled with during the war. Lucina and Cynthia watched at the happy woman raced over to reach Chrom's hands and shake them. "She isn't the person we are looking for, are we?"

Chrom watched as Anna shook his hand once more while still smiling. "By the Gods I hope not."

"Oh don't worry my king. You're not my type." Anna winked. Taking a few steps the wild girl spun in her spot before stopping making Chrom able to look at her longer.

Just like them her physical appearance changed to match the era they were in. Her clothes remained familiar as her long ruby hair was still placed in a high ponytail as her red and yellow top had changed to a strapless and sleeveless top. She no longer wore cargo like pants and instead wore a knee length pencil skirt with flashy high heels. Her wrists and fingers were covered in expensive jewellery and her necklace was just as expensive.

"Good to see you've made it." Anna clapped.

"You didn't follow us through the gate did you?" Chrom asked in a worried manner. He had seen enough Annas for one day.

Fanning her hand at the young king, "Nope, she is my ancestor. In fact she left some clues of the people I was meant to help one day. I never knew it would be today!" Anna clapped her hands once again. "Oh, it's so nice to find some new customers!"

Rolling his eyes, Chrom sighed. _"I see the business aspect of life hasn't rubbed off them at **all**."_

* * *

The room lit up as if thunder was sent down by the Gods as Chrom and his children stood in pure amazement. The fact that a whole room could be lit up so quickly without the use of millions of candles just reminded them how much his kingdom and his people have advanced. Scoping around the three new immigrants could only identify little of the furniture and other appliances placed in different areas of Anna's apartment.

Anna placed her apartment keys on the side table where a lamp stood near her door as she walked into the kitchen nearby to prepare her guests food that she hoped they knew how to eat. Placing her hand on the doorhandle of the fridge she pulled the door towards her body and there laid meals she knew how to eat, but to her new friends, they could be as foreign and could be staring at it for hours.

Pulling out a jug of water and a simple soup she placed it on the counter to only see Chrom and his family haven't taken a step into her humble home. Anna chuckled as she leaned forward on her kitchen counter. "Guys, how long do you plan to stand there?" The shopkeeper teased. "It may only be summer but it's going to be cold tonight and I haven't set anything to warm the place up."

"Oh, sorry." Chrom replied after waking up from his trance. "This place is just so...foreign."

Sighing, "Sorry I can't help your adaptation to this world." Anna pushed herself off the kitchen counter and bent down to get some soup bowls. "But if you brought me to your world at least I knew half the things you guys would do but for you three," Anna stood upright with soup bowls in her arms. "You guys don't."

"It's fine." Lucina walked into the house with her younger sister tagging along. "Want us to help you there? At least this is something we are glad didn't change over the centuries."

"Sure." Anna placed the bowls onto the counter and gave the ladies spoons to pour the soup into.

Chrom closed the door behind him and walked over to a table placed with photos. He was use to seeing photos being drawn by very artistic people in his kingdom. Picking up a photo frame he was amaze to see photos looked so real that they didn't look like they were drawn at all. Chrom didn't feel like looking at all the photos any longer as the many Annas placed in one photo nearly blinded him in reds.

Making himself to where his children stood he stood in silence as Anna explained the microwave to them, saying that it could heat up meals in minutes rather hours over a huge pot. The girls watched on as Anna pointed to the fridge, cupboards and anything else she could see in the kitchen that could easily be explained while waiting for their meals to cook.

Clapping her hands in joy, "I feel like those girls on the TV selling items for profit!" the lady cheered. "Oh how exciting!" She grinned.

A high pitched scream was heard through the apartment, causing the two girls to jump and Chrom nearly ready to release Falchion from his waist only to see Anna holding her hands out defensively to the three. "It's only the microwave. It makes that sound once the food has finished cooking. Please relax. Life isn't on the brink of war like you all have been exposed too."

"R-Right." Cynthia took a sigh of relief.

Meals where placed onto a small round dining table as all began to eat their meals. The two young girls ate and enjoyed their meals as their father continued to mix his soup with his spoon. "Father?" Chrom could hear Lucina speak. "Is there anything bothering you?"

Chrom couldn't lie to his children, taking a sigh he replied. "It's about the person we were meant to find when we get here. I can't seem to remember them at all."

"I see the terms and conditions of entering this world are true." Anna spoke. This caused the family of three to look at her. "I've read letters and notes my ancestors had left behind and they said that the map you all used had such powerful magic that you all had to lose something in return."

"Yes, that's right." Lucina watched on as her sister was enjoying herself with the soup. Lucina watched on and wished she could be as carefree as her sister. "What else do you know if you don't mind?"

Licking the back of her spoon and whatever else was left in her bowl; Anna nodded and walked off to another room in her home. A minute or so she returned with shoebox or two. Anna waved for them to join her to the living room, which was combined with the dining room and kitchen. Placing the boxes on the coffee table all three took their time to sit on the sofas surrounding the white coffee table. When everyone was seated Anna removed the shoe box lid as if she was opening her gift for the first time.

"Ooo, free stuff!" Cynthia cheered.

"Not really sister." Lucina rolled her eyes. "These are clues left by Anna's family."

"Oh... how boring." She sighed.

Peeking inside to have a look Chrom noticed it was nothing but old letters and notes that had handwriting nearly about to fade from sight. But new notes were placed on the bottom as the old notes were place in a bag, sealed for protection. Picking up the notes Anna spread them out on the coffee table for all to see.

"I had to learn about the language you guys use to write in. You guys are lucky the way we speak hasn't changed much, only the formalities." Pointing at one note, "I wrote this out in your old English. I hope you can read it."

Picking up the note for him to read, Chrom began to read out loud. "Hello Chrom. This is the same Anna that gave you the map I stole from my sister at the Outrealm Gate. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. Anyway as you can see, I'm gone and one of my grandchildren is helping you to adapt to that new world, whatever it is. Listen to her and you'll be fine...hmm, I wonder how much that map would of been if I saved it up? Oh, imagine all the bullion I've could have made!"

Chrom's eyes twitched. "She always has to mention money or profit somewhere in her sentences doesn't she?" The king sighed.

"I've notice that myself even when I speak." Anna sighed. "I guess some things don't change at all." Chrom placed the note back on the table as Lucina reached one for her own to read.

Speaking out loud like her father. "From what I could gather from my sister that guarded the gate in that world you are all in there is a chance you might meet up with people that you travelled with in the war but they are not the ones you now. Like the Anna you are with now, they are great grand children, descendants of the ones you knew in our world. So going up to them and asking them questions from the war will only make them look at you funny."

Lucina glanced at her father. "Father please read the rest of this letter. The words seem to be aiming at you."

Accepting the note his child had given him Chrom read on. "My king, Chrom, I'm not a person well with words, unless we are talking some kind of profit then I'll never stop talking. Anyway you might not remember the person you are looking for and my sealed lips cannot say who because you'll just come back here. You will remember over time but if you remember too much before finding that person then you'll just waste time. That world is filled with more peace than I can imagine paying with gold. I suggest you enjoy your time there, King Chrom for it shall not come by you again for many centuries to come."

As Chrom felt like putting the note back, a few more words were written on. "And also if you do find people that look a lot like us they are just really great children from from your old allies, make friends with them. I am sure they will help you more than us Annas combined. We really aren't so familiar with the whole life-issue stuff, unless you're willing to pay us...then maybe."

Touched by the merchant's words Chrom returned the letter back to the table only to see Cynthia had left the couch. He always admired the way Cynthia could look at things so easily and still have some care towards it at the same time. A loud cheer came from one of the rooms, there Cynthia jumped out with a scarf around her neck. "Your hero is here!" She cheered. Blinking at the others in the room who were left dumbfounded. "Was that a little too much?"

* * *

Lights of red, yellow and many others shined through the skies and were painted so beautiful through the windows Chrom gazed through. Anna had given them one room where they all would sleep their days in their new home. The young girl had given them all clothes to sleep in. Finding clothes for his girls were easy but for Chrom, Anna had to go searching through her father's old sleepwear and wash them before he could try them on. Even he had aged enough to see he was Lucina's and Cynthia's father the clothes on him were loose. Making a promise to himself once he knew his new world well enough he would buy clothes for his size.

Chrom had now gather the noise from the road were made by the strange things moving on the road that carried his people from destination A to B. The king had never felt such confusion in his life or had felt so much peace. Even when Grima was defeated his heart felt there was a war still going on.

A war with his feelings for a certain person he could no longer remember.

But he knew one thing didn't change over time, his love for that person. That love that he knew would push him through the world he was in to find them and finally bring them back home. Chrom's thoughts were interrupted when arms wrapped around his body from behind. Taking a glance back he saw it was no other than Cynthia.

"Are you alright father? Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

Looking back down at the brightly lit road and buildings, "No Cynthia, I'm fine."

"Don't lie father. I can read you just as well as mother!"

Sumia, his second wife that he loved dearly, a mother to Cynthia and to Lucina and the reason why he was left here. The years they had spent together he had no other woman he wanted to be but that love, he knew well was not the same he gave to _her. _Chrom blinked at smiled softly now that he was one step remembering the person he loved was no other than his first wife.

He didn't mind that he couldn't remember how they first met, how they got together. The feeling of finally knowing it was his first wife; his first true love that made him walk through those giant doors was enough to make his mind rest at ease. He pulled Cynthia off his shoulders and invited her to sit on his lap. With cheer, Cynthia agreed.

Both gazed through the window, both taking in that the picture painted on the windows was their new home. "Father." Chrom heard his child speak, "How long do you think we are going to stay here?"

Wrapping his arms around his child Chrom stared quietly through the window. He didn't know and even coming up with a rough date was proving difficult. "Why, don't you like it here Cynthia?"

"No, I'm totally fine. I really like it but it is Lucina I'm worried for." Cynthia looked up to her father. "I think she will hate it here even with us around."

Taking a glance back Chrom watched as his eldest child slept peacefully on the bed they were all made to share on. Lucina was much much more different to her laid back and cheerful younger sister. She saw life in a different light and Chrom knew she didn't have to say a word for him to understand. She was not the same Lucina he fought the war with but he knew they shared the same traits.

Cynthia hopped off her father's lap as soon she felt like he wanted to stand up. He walked over before sitting right beside his sleeping daughter and carefully moved her long blue hair from her sleeping face. He could see at how much peace she was and only wished she could look his calm when morning came. He turned back to Cynthia and opened his arms for an embrace, unsure why Cynthia followed.

"I promise everything will be fine. Before we all know it we'll be back at the castle with your mother and all your friends."

With this, Chrom saw Cynthia's face light up with joy. "Oh thank you father!" She held her father tighter. "And I promise as the hero I am to help you find the person we came here to find."

With a smile Chrom ran his fingers through his child's blue shoulder length hair. "Thank you." He pulled his child for another embrace before pulling apart. "Now get some rest," Patting his child's head. "I'm sure we have many new things to learn before we can start looking for anyone."

Agreeing the youngest child of the king quietly slipped under the covers right beside her sister and in a matter of seconds, she fell into a deep sleep. Chrom made his way onto the other side facing Lucina. He gazed at his eldest child before turning around to face that same window he looked at since the sun set. He placed his arm on his forehead as he tried to remember anything before walking through the gate. But nothing came. The last he could remember was holding his children's hands as they all walked in together.

A light hand came across his chest and saw it was no other than Lucina. Still in her sleep she found a way to hold onto her father lightly. Both looking at his children he couldn't believe they had aged so much since they all walked through the gate. Turning to his side to embrace both his children, Chrom closed his eyes.

As much he wanted to go and search the first woman he loved so much it was reckless like entering a battlefield without any plan. He needed to understand the basics before moving onto something so detailed. He knew that if he couldn't even understand what a home looked like he stood no chance out there in his new kingdom. It pained the young king being so helpless but he was given no chance. But as clueless as the day he entered the war Chrom was willing to learn what his kingdom and his people had done while he was away.

* * *

**A/N:** I normally don't update my stories this quick. In fact I only update twice a month by to update and post two chapters in the same week? Rare.

Anyway as each chapter is introduced I will write a short summary of what happened in the last chapter to remind you guys what happened and you won't lose track. Also, it gives more reason why the story is called _Rewind. _

Now as you can see, this is slightly going to become a AU fic. I'm sure you guys figured that out in the first chapter. Also Robin won't be making a huge appearance as we want to see so badly but neither will Sumia **yet**. Both girls will take their time to enter into our story. I have to set up a chapter or two of Chrom and his kids adapting to their new world with the help of the annoying Anna Chrom doesn't like that much.

Ha, I could make this in a Chrom x Anna fic but nah, I ship Anna with the male Robin more. XD

So please bare with me and for the next few chapters for I need to set up and describe Chrom adapting to his new world. But I promise to lay hints of Robin from time to time to keep the shippyness up.

**~midnight**


	3. Relive and Repeat

_Rewind_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Two: Identity**

Even with the Anna at the gate warning Chrom of the risks they could encounter once they reach the new world Chrom still presses on. Knowing she wouldn't convince not to go, Anna summons that map and Chrom and his kids enter. As soon Anna closes the gate she encounters something or somebody.

Chrom soon wakes up minutes later in a dark alley to discover that his children had grown up into teenagers and also the clothes they once wore had changed into modern outfits for them not to stand out from the crowd. As they walk down the streets of the new Ylisse they bump into Fredrick to only see he does not remember them. Pressing on they find Anna who explains everything to them. Saying that she is not the Anna they knew back in their home but saying they are her ancestors and if they meet any more people they knew the same rules applies with them too.

They all get introduced to Anna's home as night falls and Chroms stares out his bedroom window thinking about how to adapt and find Robin. (Remember, he doesn't know her name. All he remembers is that he is out in the new world to find his first wife.)

* * *

Chapter three: Relive and Repeat

_"There is an old saying about those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. But those who refuse to forget that past are condemned to relive it."_

Reading time was not any easier in the new world Chrom had entered into with his children and he never thought a simple bath had to get any more complicated. Strange pinwheel metal objects were taps and both were not the same. Chrom learnt the one on the right was hot water, _Very hot _water, causing him to spend the next ten minutes in nothing but pure cold water.

Next was trying to understand why he had to put a strange cream on his head to make his hair less oily. Chrom tired to remember the two bottles Anna explained for him before leaving him the the bathroom. Taking what he could remember and with luck Chrom was able to get shampoo and conditioner in the right order. Also turning off the taps proved just as difficult as turning them on. With panicking fingers Chrom was able to turn them off without breaking the taps off.

Without any chance to wear anything new Chrom placed his clothes on while roughly drying his blue messy hair with a towel. Chrom reached over for the comb that Anna told him to use. Walking around with messy and rough hair would only give him judging stares. With his towel over his shoulders the king moved into the main room of the apartment. There on the same kitchen table they all had dinner on the night before was his two children enjoying a new meal he recalled them saying cereal.

"Hey there my King!" Anna surprised the young father by jumping right into his view, blocking Chrom's view on his kids. "You alright there?"

Rolling his eyes at the red head, Chrom scratched the back of his neck before looking back at Anna. "Well I haven't slept that peacefully in years, perhaps since I was a child."

Clapping her hands together in curiously. "Alright then, when was the last time you went to school?"

"..School?" Chrom blinked. "…by the Gods, why do you ask?"

Anna placed her finger on his chin and winked in the same manner her ancestors once did. "Because if you guys are going to learn and live in this new world you have to learn how to read and write!" Taking a step back, "But of course, you're not going to get everything for free."

"I knew it was too good to be true." Chrom sighed. "Alright, how much?"

Anna laughed and clapped her hands together. "You're not going to pay me in gold." Pausing for a brief moment, "You are all going to help run my little supermarket." Anna teased.

"…right." Chrom didn't bother what a supermarket was. He guessed it had to do something with profit.

"Oh father, Anna told me about these supermarkets when you were in the shower." Cynthia ran up to her father and grabbed onto his arm. "It is a place where they sell all kind of foods like fruits, bread and even sweets!" Chrom could see how happy his child was at the mention of the name of sweets.

Chrom gazed at Lucina who continued to eat her bowl of cereal in absolute silence. Her eyes remained blank and empty as she placed another spoon full of cereal onto her lips. Cynthia opened her eyes and looked up to her father to see he also noticed how silent her sister was. She sighed and released her grip on her father and returned to her seat. "So sis, you enjoy that?"

Lucina's sapphire eyes locked with her sister for a second or two before looking back down at her meal. "It is nice."

Sumia's child pouted and crossed her arms. "You really need to open up more Lucina. This place isn't as bad as you think."

"I can manage this world just fine." Dropping her spoon into her bowl, "I don't need any advice how to run my life."

"Lucina," Chrom spoke. This startled Lucina slightly as she jumped out of chair for a moment when her name was called. "Your sister is only worried for you. Don't take it as an insult."

The eldest child of his bowed down to him, "Yes father. Forgive me."

Anna took glances from Chrom to his children before returning back to Chrom. "Anyway, you need to eat. A teacher is coming here to teach you the basics."

"I don't need some fancy school teacher to teach me how to read." Chrom dried his hair with his towel once more. Peeking from under the towel Chrom could see Anna was not pleased. He sighed. "Fine."

"That's much better." Anna took the towel from Chrom's hand and offered him a brush. "Now use this. Brush your hair so at least you look human to begin with."

Chrom sighed. He didn't know if he hated the old Annas in his past or the one he was forced to live with right now.

As Chrom was introduced to a meal his children seem to enjoy he sighed. After a few attempts of trying to swallow his meal Chrom soon accepted it didn't taste so bad. But he was now required to work to be able to stay with the cheerful Anna. By guessing from the words she had spoken to him it was most likely his family had to work for her. Annoyed Chrom placed another spoonful into his mouth, he couldn't believe from being the king of Ylisse was now forced to work to keep his family together.

As their father took his time on eating the foreign meal Lucina looked at the moving picture box with confusion. Sounds and voices of people came through as her younger sister watched in silence but was enjoying whatever pictures came onto the screen. Lucina could hear Anna speaking to them both but she could not share the same joy they both had. Leaning back more into the couch Lucina smiled at how soft the furniture was before hearing a high pitch sound once again. She was sure it wasn't the microwave this time. Jumping out with a pillow in her hand Anna and Cynthia looked at her in a confused manner.

"That was a doorbell Lucina." Anna held out her hand to the young teen. "Drop your 'weapon' and sit down."

"R-Right. I'm sorry." Lucina held the pillow to her chest and bowed down once more.

"Hey just relax." Lucina felt Anna pulling her chin up to face her. "This world has no war, no people are dying." Patting her shoulders, "Here you can have a childhood you guys couldn't have before."

Lucina was left speechless as the young business woman walked over to the door to greet whoever had pressed the doorbell. After flicking the lock off Anna pulled the door towards her and in front of her was no other than Fredrick. Chrom nearly choked on his last spoonful of cereal after seeing who it was. Somehow, Fredrick shared the same expression.

"My, my, what a small world we live in."

"I believe that is quiet an understatement." Anna laughed. "Anyway I would like to meet your new students Mr. Fredrick." Anna opened her arms and pointed to the two young children by the sofa. Pointing at Lucina first, "This is Lucina while the other one sitting down is Cynthia. They are both sisters."

With a wave, "Nice to meet you both."

"Oh, one more thing, you are going to have to teach their father as well, Chrom."

Nearly choking on his words, Fredrick looked at the older man in the room who was sitting on the dining table with arms crossed. "Isn't he a little…late to learn the basics?"

Anna laughed as Chrom rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not at all Mr. Fredrick, you see…" Anna placed her finger on her chin for a moment to think. "They come from a horrible and foreign background. They didn't have the chance for a proper education. They use to live where war was a constant background noise. If they did get a chance to learn it would properly be only for a few months before the war would destroy it." Anna started to release her inner actress. "So they were forced to come here by boat. So after locking up my shop I saw them all cold and tired so I've let them stay with me until they get the right connections to live on their own."

Chrom's eyes twitched as Anna continued to tell an emotional story even her wasn't familiar with. He rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his glass.

"I-I think I get the picture now Miss Anna." Fredrick sweat dropped. "But if you mind Chrom. Where is your wife?"

Dropping his glass onto the table, Chrom looked up to the tutor. "That was the reason I came here. You see, the war took her away from me so I came here in hope I could find her…and remember her." Chrom muttered towards the end.

"I believe I don't have any more reasons to judge you all." Fredrick spoke in his usual calm manner. "I'll teach you all the basics after hearing your horrible past."

Chrom coughed right after. _"You mean Anna's version of a horrible past."_

* * *

He couldn't focus. Not because it was hard, it was because he was still home bound and unable to find the person he came for; his first wife. He mind asked him questions children would ask their parents. _Was she beautiful? Why did you fall in love with her? Was she funny_? Sighing Chrom turned back to the huge letters printed on one page. He had gathered it was the letters that spelt out his name. Picking up the pencil he wrote the same symbols on a piece of paper of his own. But seconds later he wrote in another corner his thoughts of where _she _could be.

_Where are you? Who are you? Tell me your name. Please._

Dropping his pencil Chrom leaned back before gazing through the window. He wanted to try and find her, even if he would always come back with a sense of disappointment. He just wanted to do something that was worth coming over for.

"Mr. Chrom?" Flinching at first Chrom relaxed after seeing it was only Fredrick. Well, just many great grandchild of his anyway. "I see you write in old English quite well. Is that how you write from where you come from?"

Pausing for a brief moment, "You could say that."

Peeking over to his side to read his words, Fredrick looked up towards the distressed father. "You still bothered trying to remember and find your wife?" Chrom turned around in disbelief. He could read his old language with ease.

"How did y-you?"

"I'm a teacher Mr. Chrom. I've studied many things and at many schools at my young age. Old English was one of my favorite subjects."

But the young tutor could tell Chrom was more deeply involved in finding his wife rather than learning about his past. Standing up Fredrick began to pick up Lucina's and Cynthia's notes and could see Chrom's reaction had not changed. His eyes projected sadness but there was a glimpse of hope as well.

"You seem to really love her if you came all the way here. I mean there aren't that many people that would chase after the people they love without knowing what that place could hold."

Chrom watched as the tutor opened his suitcase and neatly placed his children's notes into the strange rectangle bag. Looking away once more, _"Yeah, I must of."_

"Here"

Looking down at the note in front of him Chrom took the note into his hands. "May I ask what this is for?"

"I'm having a little trip with a few students of mine. I think it would be great if you three could come to see a little bit more of Ylisse." The ex-great knight pulled a seat to sit himself into. Crossing his legs, "I can see you really want to find her."

Chrom chuckled as he placed the note into his pocket and tossed his scarf over his shoulder. "You know, you remind me of a good friend of mine I left behind. He always found a way to look after me and my younger sister."

"Oh really?" Fredrick smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "How much do I relate to your friend?"

Trying to keep his composure and keeping his laughter to himself. "You won't believe how much you two act and look alike."

Sharing a small laugh between them both soon turned to the door that lead of the hallway and where their bedrooms were. Chrom could see his youngest daughter with a teasing grin and holding Lucina's head ban in the air before running down the hallway once more. Seconds later Lucina stopped by the entrance yelling for her sister to give her headband back and stop taking her things from her. She too soon left Chrom's sight and chased after her younger sister.

"Are they both the children of your wife?"

Looking up Chrom noticed Fredrick had his suitcase packed. The prince sighed. "No, just one of them."

Fredrick started to fix his collar while taking a quick glance and the single parent. "You don't mind me asking what caused you to move on to another if you're after your first wife. Is your current wife alright with this?"

Chrom rubbed his temples as he soon stood up to his own two feet. "Would you believe me if I said it was her idea to send me here?"

"She must be a wonderful lady if she is willing to let you go like that in search of your first true love Mr. Chrom." Fredrick smiled at Sumia's generosity. "Did you not love your second one as much?"

Shaking his head, "I love her, believe me. But I'm not at ease until I know what happened to Lucina's mother." Dread started to build in him as Chrom felt tense with the words he was about to speak. "Even if she doesn't want me anymore, learning that she is alright. I'm fine with that."

"You are a good man Chrom." Fredrick placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "Remember that."

With that, Fredrick closed the door behind him as the blue hair prince fell back into his chair, taking one huge sigh of relief. But Chrom fell backwards when Anna suddenly jumped right in front of him, making Anna look and gaze down at Chrom in curiosity. "School's over boy!"

Pulling himself from the fallen chair, Chrom rubbed his head. "Must you always do that?"

"Of course, I just love the expression you pull off every time I do it." Anna giggled. Soon Lucina and Cynthia came from the bedroom all fully dressed. Scoping the room to make sure everyone was accounted for; Anna smiled and pulled Chrom up by his scarf. Tugging it like a dog lead. "Come on, I can't make a good sell by letting you guys stay home all day!"

"Must you do that?" Chrom asked as Anna was enjoying tugging on his scarf.

Anna smiled and tugged once more before releasing her grip on him. With an apologetic smile the four of them left her apartment. What would have been a ten minute trip to Anna's groceries became twenty as the small new family of Ylisse either kept getting distracted by the wonders of their new kingdom or just felt plain unsecure.

As soon they reached the store, doors opened for them instead of them physically grabbing onto a doorknob. With excitement, Cynthia ran over before tripping over her own feet. She froze when the double automatic doors closing in. With Anna to calm down her father and older sister the door sensed a person was still at the entrance and the doors backed off.

Picking her clumsy sister off her feet they all eventually made their way in. There stands that looked like bookshelves were filled with different sorts of boxes and cans and many other fruits, vegetables and other strange objects they never thought could be made. With a smile Anna once again dragged Chrom by his scarf with his children tagging behind.

Chrom gathered that each meal such a vegetables and fruits were placed near the front of the store while other meals and objects people really needed stood near the end of the store. When Anna had released her grip on his scarf Chrom slowly took a few steps back to observe the place for himself.

"I guess this is where the famers sell their goods now."

"Well things have gone completed then farmers handing their goods to me. But now is not the time to explain that. I have to show you a few more places."

Rolling his eyes at the idea Chrom sighed. As he opened his eyes to tag behind the business woman, long locks of blond hair came into his view and had just passed the aisle he was in. His eyes widen as the golden locks of hair placed into piggy tails sent a shock through his system and making his feet move the other direction towards who ever owned that hairstyle.

Passing by customers and aisles Chrom chased on with his sight on the person ahead him getting blurred. _"What on earth is wrong with me? It's just some girl with piggy tails. So why do I feel like having the urge to chase after that person?"_

But it was no use. Within seconds after taking chase his sight on the girl had vanished. Taking a breather to himself Chrom sighed. _"Could it possibly be her? My wife I've come to this world to find?"_

Turning around the prince sighed knowing he had to listen to Anna ramble on and on about things he couldn't care less. But that idea was interrupted when he felt somebody tackle right into him, their arms wrapped around him tightly. Opening his eyes and trying to remove their arms around him Chrom sighed. "I swear Cynthia this is not the time for hugs!" Chrom continued to remove the arms around him tightly.

"Bro-oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

_"That voice!"_

Opening his eyes Chrom smiled knowing his guess was right. It was no other than Lissa that had come running to him for an embrace. Though she shared the same traits as the same little sister she left back home his heart sank remembering they remained only strangers in the new world.

Her piggy tail hairstyle stayed the same as her favorite yellow dress had lost its framework and lay loose like a night gown. A white ribbon was wrapped around her waist and a brown vest was over the top. And the strange head gear she always wore stayed the same as always. Chrom looked at her fondly as Lissa's face lit red.

With arms frantically waving in the air, "I'm so sorry. Please don't yell. My sister might find me and yell at me again."

With a chuckle Chrom patted Lissa on the head. "It's alright, but why the embrace?"

Fists clutched and held in front of her chest, Lissa sighed before replying, "Because I mistaken you for my brother. You see you look at lot like my…dead brother." Lissa started to stutter. "Oh, I'm sorry mister!" Panicking up to her feet, "I should really stop attacking guys with blue hair. My sister will be so upset!"

"Lissa?"

The younger sister froze.

Chrom's eyes gazed to the older woman as she took steps towards them both. Quietly speaking he muttered her name but with luck Lissa did not hear him.

"Emm!" Lissa nervously greeted. "I didn't tackle this man to the floor I promise!"

Emmeryn's eyes gazed at the fallen man that Lissa had tackled to the ground only minutes earlier. Her composure remained calm and caring nature he always admired from her. She smiled as she patted the dust from her long white dress, a loose green and gold wrapped high around her waist copying the same pattern from her sage outfit. She green stockings and shoes seem to lay unharmed as the woman walked over and offered a hand to Chrom. Her hair curled and over her shoulders in the way Chrom always remembered her sister having.

"You need a hand there?"

"…Yeah."

Accepting Emmeryn's offer Chrom found himself back onto his two feet. Looking back at his 'older sister' he noticed how warmly she was looking at him. "You do truly look and remind me of my younger brother Krom. I understand if Lissa tackled you to the ground. I cannot blame her naivety for this one." Emm bent down to pick up the shopping basket back into her hands.

"It's fine." Chrom could see his two children running towards him. Cynthia soon greeted her father with a powerful hug of her own as Lucina stood by her father in a sensible manner. "As you can see, I am use to being tackled down by children."

Emmeryn covered the soft smile on her lips with her hands as she looked gracefully at Chrom's two children. "I see these are your children. They do share a lot of traits from you and half from their mother."

"Well we came in to find her actually. Do you know where she is?" Cynthia interrupted as Chrom pulled his child off him to prevent embarrassment.

"Well if I was given a name I'll do my best. But now that Ylisse has grown so much since I was a child finding your mother on a name alone will be proven to be difficult."

"What my older sister is trying to say is that the chance of finding your mother on a name alone is impossible." Lissa explained in simple terms in the way she knew how. "I mean seriously Emm. You don't have to talk like you a queen of Ylisse or anything!" Lissa started to wave her arms in the air frantically once again. "Speak English!"

"No it's fine." Chrom held a hand out to the young girl. "I understand her quite well."

"Well that is a nice change of pace." Emmeryn greeted the three with another gentle smile. "Most don't understand the formalities in the way I speak."

Lissa sighed and tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Come on Emm. Let's go. I'm tired and hungry from school."

Hearing a chuckle from her, Emmeryn nodded. She looked back at Chrom. "Until we meet again stranger,"

"My name is Chrom." Chrom spoke. He could see the two sisters stay still and carry blank expressions on their faces. Emmeryn broke their silence with a soft chuckle.

"You even share the same name as my former brother. I feel like destiny has brought us all together." Readjusting her grip on the shopping basket, "Farewell…Chrom."

As the two sisters faded from their sight Lucina looked up to her father and placed her hand over his clutched fist. His face was covered with distressed. "Father…" Lucina watched as her father placed his other hand over his face to hide his conflicted emotions. "…be strong."

"I know. I lead an army once Lucina."

Removing the hand over his face Chrom brought his two children closer for a brief moment. "Just seeing my sister alive and so well after her…death… I could help but break down." Chrom could feel warm hands placed on his cheeks.

"Don't worry father. It's okay to be sad. Even heroes cry."

Both girls could hear their father laugh at Cynthia's 'hero lines' as he patted her blue hair girl with a smile. He placed his arms over his daughter's shoulders. "Alright, let's head back to Anna."

"…you actually are willing to go back to her?" Lucina questioned.

Chrom blinked at his eldest child. "So she didn't send you guys to me?"

Shaking her head quickly, "No father, in fact we just escaped from her when we saw you with Aunt Lissa and Aunt Emmeryn."

Chrom broke into laughter as he held his daughters closer. "You really are my children after all." Their father teased. "But we really can't get home without her." Chrom laughed after hearing his children sighing at the idea of listening to Anna sell them products rather them teaching them how too. As the family of three made their way back Chrom glanced over his shoulder and down the path where he chased after a certain girl with pale blond hair.

The moment Lissa had crashed into him he knew it wasn't her at all. Her piggy tails where much shorter compared to the one he was desperately chasing after.

He was no fool. Whoever he was chasing had to be _her. _His wife.

* * *

He was not one that cared for hygiene but as soon they had returned Chrom turned himself into the shower. He had been tirelessly standing under the shower for the last ten minute as his mind pictured him of the woman he chased after. Her long pale blond piggy tails and a black coat with strange symbols. It stung his heart that he could not even catch the fleeing woman.

Did he see him and started to run after taking a simple glance at him? Did she even see him at all? Perhaps she was so happen to be running to a destination that required passing him. Pressing his forehead on the shower tiles Chrom continued to let the water pour over him and down his whole body.

He couldn't remember her, her voice, her smile, her look. All he had him dragging him hopelessly around was the love he carried for her so much. It was a foolish and unreliable move in war and would nearly bring back broken hope and depression but Chrom had his own way and destiny had their own.

Getting dressed into the same clothes from last night Chrom walked himself into the living room. Cynthia had fallen asleep according to Anna who was on the dining table, counting up the profits she had got from today. Seeing his eldest daughter nowhere in sight Chrom sat him onto the sofa, his head leaned back enough to see Anna was still busy counting her profits.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

Taking a second or two to reply, Anna smiled. "Nope."

Having no more interest to share a conversation with the young business woman Chrom stared at the television. A young man was presented on a table with notes in his hand. The screen panned to the left with an image and a catchy and interesting title beside him. He promised himself he would never find the moving picture box any use but after hearing one news after another Chrom was convinced it proved some use in the new world after all.

"Oh father, I thought you went to get some rest now."

Looking to his right Chrom noticed his eldest daughter was not asleep like he thought. In fact she was holding something in her hands that seem was able to be eaten due to Lucina taking another bite into the strange meal. Lucina noticed her father's curiosity and with a spoon got some of the strange meal and waved it around her father's face.

"Anna just gave me some. It's called ice cream. It's really sweet. Try some father!" Lucina cheered.

Chrom couldn't take off his eyes at the huge smile and laughter Lucina was making the longer she waved and teased her father. Agreeing he took in the treat and smiled at how sweet the ice cream was. Lucina laughed at the face Chrom made after tasting how sweet it was.

"Eating sweets myself won't make understand why Gaius loves them so much."

"Oh don't be like that." Anna teased as she came to the couch with a bowl of ice cream of her own. "They taste better when you add something from my shop." Anna broke into laughter. Chrom rolled his eyes before seeing a bowl of ice cream for himself. "Here, have some."

Accepting the bowl of ice cream from her Chrom's eyes gazed back at the TV. Even though he was listening to the man speak the image of the woman he left Anna and the others to chase still lingered in his mind. The way she ran, the way her hair would sway to side to side; it was if he was recollecting another memory, as if he had relived it once before.

"So did you find her?"

Chrom turned to see it was no other but Anna who had spoken to her. She was now leaning on her back on his shoulder, enjoying her ice cream.

Taking in a spoonful of ice cream, "How did you know?"

"Because you wouldn't leave just like that in such a panic state." Anna licked the back of her spoon before looking over her shoulder. "Well detective? How did it go?"

"Well I did see her but only for a few seconds. She really knows how to run fast." Chrom took in another bite from his ice cream. "Alright, this ice cream business isn't that bad."

"Told ya!" Anna cheered as she leaned off Chrom's shoulder. "Ha ha, success!" Anna took a spoonful of her own ice cream and ate it. "Finally you two are starting to enjoy this place a little more." Anna could notice how confused father and daughter were with her words. Holding her spoon up in the air, Anna began to explain. "Look, it's great you're trying to find your wife and all but you need to learn to enjoy life along the way. Don't you remember what my ancestors said to you Chrom?" Anna pointed her dessert spoon at the once king. "They said that you must enjoy your time here as you will never be exposed to this much peace for many centuries to come!"

"But my mother could be hurt out there!" Lucina snapped. "By the Gods, she could be looking for us now!"

"Lucina relax." Chrom held out his arm to prevent Lucina crashing into Anna. "Anna has a point."

"What?"

"There is a chance that your mother is out there but she won't remember both of us. Just like your Aunts this afternoon. We might find her but then what? If we say that we came from the past to get her she will only push us back." Chrom placed his dessert on the coffee table in front of him. "I appreciate your thought for your mother but we can't force these things."

"But father…" Lucina felt her father wiping her tears away.

"If we don't learn from our mistakes, we might lose your mother again." Chrom smiled for his child. "Stop worrying. We'll find her. I promise you this. For now, just be a child Lucina."

Lucina turned from her father as she took another spoonful of her treat onto her lips. "As you wish father." Lucina returned to eating her treat and so did Chrom.

Anna kept a worried eye on the father before returning to her own dessert. Taking her leave she finished what was left in her bowl before leaving it in the sink. Anna soon turned around after hearing another bowl placed into the sink right after her. Turning on the spot she found it was no other than Chrom.

"Thanks for that and reminding that my life here shouldn't be revolving around _her." _Chrom placed his hands on the tap. "It's just this place is so confusing."

"I can only try to imagine." Anna sighed as she reached for her ponytail. Closing her eyes she removed the hair tie that kept it in place and her long red hair fell down and over her shoulders beautifully. "I'm just wondering what it would be like to have a complete family for once." Anna gazed at Chrom. "Do you remember anything about your first wife, anything at all?"

Closing the taps Chrom shook his head. "Only that I loved her and that I lost her in a tragic manner."

"Tragic? Such as death?"

"Yes." Chrom faced the young woman. "When I was chasing _her _this morning I felt a sense of grief and unbearable pain, like I was living through that pain again and again and it wasn't going to stop. I remember her running before she turned to me. A bright light comes at me and before I knew it my sister was hugging my tightly."

"So what convinced you that she is even alive here?"

Chrom looked away from Anna for a brief moment. She knew he had thought about it at some point but refuse to accept its possibilities. The pain was evident over his face.

After a minute of silence between them, Chrom came up with his response. "I feel like there is some sort of invisible tread keeping us together. I'll keep following that tread until it brings me back to her. That's the destiny I'm going to follow."

As Anna and Chrom continued to speak a young child listened from the entrance of the hallway. Her hand gripped tightly on the entrance. Her eyes gazed at her sister who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Tears building and her heart pulse rising. Her smile fading as tears ran down her cheeks quietly.

Cynthia had heard every word her father had spoken of. It kept on echoing in her mind like a broken tape recording. Her arm dropped as she turned into the hallway and her back leaning on the wall. Seconds later she was sliding down onto the ground. Holding the silver lance pendant on her necklace she brought it towards her lips and kissed it gentle before holding it with both hands in a prayer like position.

"Oh mother, please come after us like your promised." Tears continued to shower down Cynthia's once cute and happy face. "I need you, _father _needs you."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sigh, before I say anything people have been asking what is Cynthia's purpose in the story. Well as much as I want to say why it contains spoilers. So cut off the hate will ya? She's in for a reason. Please deal with it.

Now Chrom is getting one step closer to remembering Robin and finding her. He is getting some progress along the way finding his 'sisters'. They will be coming back into the story just like Fredrick. Not all characters will be showing up and play such a huge role in Chrom's life in the new world. Some will get a mention and some will only get a small cameo. There is just so many people and if I add too much I'll just end up being lost.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry. Chrom will find Robin soon. Just not that soon. And Sumia? Hehe, this love triangle can't be complete without her. They'll both be coming soon.

**~midnight**


	4. Comfort

_Rewind_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Three: Relive and Repeat**

Chrom is suddenly greeted by the usual happy-go-lucky Anna as she suddenly confronts him that he will be taking lessons with his children to help them to read and write properly in the new world, but they had to work at her super market as a from of payment for them staying in with her. Having no choice Chrom agrees. Soon he gets confronted that the tutor Anna hired was no other than Fredrick. The tutor was confused when Anna told him he would also be teaching Chrom. Here she starts to make a make-believe story to convince the teacher to teach him as well. Chrom sighs at the story she made him to live by.

As the lesson was finished for the day Fredrick gives a note to Chrom saying that he is taking a small trip with his class next week and invites him and his children to come before being dragged by Anna to her store. Here she starts to explain how her store is run and what they have to do. Suddenly Chrom gets distracted by two blond piggy tails coming across his view, he begins to chase after the woman. But after seconds he lost her. Suddenly he gets tackled to the ground to see it was no other but Lissa.

Lissa stutters and explain that she didn't mean to run into him and mistaken him for her dead brother, Krom. Emmeryn soon comes over to pick up her sister and greets him formally and hopes they would meet up again soon.

Chrom and his family return back home as Lucina introduces her father to eat ice cream. From pressure from Anna he eats it and admits it was a nice meal. Anna speaks to Chrom that she noticed him chasing after a certain person. He admits which sends Lucina upset and wanting to search for her mother as soon as possible but Chrom tells her to relax. Anna mentions that there is a chance that Robin could be dead and everything they came here for was nothing but a waste. Chrom hates to admit that what Anna suggested could be true.

Cynthia hears the conversation between Anna and Chrom and starts to cry softly to herself and prays on her silver lance necklace for her mother, Sumia to come to them like she promised to them.

* * *

Chapter Four: Comfort

_"If we choose to, we can live in a world of comforting illusions. We can allow ourselves to be deceived by false realities. Or we can use them to hide our true intentions."_

A memory haunted Chrom as soon morning came to him. Lying down with eyes stuck on the ceiling he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and sighed. If the king could choose what memory he could forget it would be the one that had haunted him last night.

He recalled walking back to his castle with his kingdom cheering his name. Parties were held for weeks and their allies; no matter how small their part was were treated as heroes. Nobody questioned their rule for many years to come. Even Emmeryn was spoken like a saint and walking down the streets of his kingdom would cause many of the villagers to run to him in joy. Even when the war had ended years ago his people still wanted to hear his stories about how they had defeated Grima.

But as the sun set Chrom would take lonely steps back to his bedroom where beside his bed stood a crib for a young infant, her cries filling up the room. The king spoke no words as he made his way to his child. Wrapped in a soft cloth Chrom picked up his child and held her close to his chest. He swung his body from left to right to calm his daughter down. But her cries continued on.

Chrom could only imagine what her mother would do. A blurred image a woman holding Lucina was all he could possible come up with. A sweet soothing lullaby would fill the room. Her smile would light the room up with happiness. But she was no longer there. It was only him and his only child of her, Lucina. The war had taken away her mother.

As her cries calm down he placed her back into her crib. Then he returned to his bed not too far from his child. There Chrom sat and placed his hands over his face. He wanted to end this war with his wife beside him; never did he expect that the war would end with her life. Running his fingers through his hair Chrom remained to stay silent. Now was the time to face a war that only he could face.

"Father, are you awake now?" Lucina's voice brought Chrom back to reality. "We have that trip with Mr. Fredrick today!" Drifting his eyes towards the door he saw his daughter was fully dressed. Looking beside him he saw Cynthia still asleep.

Sitting up, "Yeah, give me a few more minutes, Cynthia and I will be out for breakfast."

"Of course father." Lucina nodded as she rushed out of the bedroom.

Chrom rubbed his head as his blue short hair became more into a mess. He turned to shake his daughter to wake her up. Cynthia grumbled and moaned and rolled onto her stomach as she embraced her pillow more.

It had now been a week since Chrom and his family made to their new home. Chrom was now able to understand of the ways in the new world but stayed mainly indoors unless he or his children were required to work for Anna in her store. He had also convinced Anna to get him less loose clothes to sleep in. He really never liked Anna's fashion in clothing. Pulling the sheets off of him Chrom made his way to the window and unlocked the locks, pulling the window up afterwards. He had got use to helping around the apartment if needed and he was able to get a day off to search his wife. With no luck, Chrom had not sighted her since that day in the super market.

Busy city traffic came into his ears first. Then came the endless chatter of people passing by. Everyone was caught in their own little world. People dressed in suits had one phone by their ear and suitcase in another. Next came children dressed in causal school uniform rushing past. Next came a mixture of other people. A bus pulled to the curve and out came more dozen of people. Cars stopped at the red traffic lights before rushing pass after the green light was lit.

"Daddy?"

Chrom turned to see Cynthia had finally woken up. Rubbing her eyes Chrom made his way back to the bed to greet his child. "I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." Chrom smiled as he patted his child's head. "I couldn't take the snoring anymore." He teased.

"I don't snore!" Cynthia acted defensively. "Take that back father!"

Laughing, Chrom shook his head, refusing not to. Cynthia's face flustered as she tackled her father off his knees and onto his back. Then she rose to her feet with a pillow high in the air and like a child threw at her father's face. Chrom could hear Cynthia burst into laughter afterwards. Removing the pillow from his face Chrom smirked and took a sigh of relief.

"You're such a child Cynthia."

"Of course." Cynthia fell onto her knees. "I can't be as boring and serious as you and Lucy!"

Chrom smiled as he made his way out the bed once more. Walking himself to the mirror in the corner of the room he roughly tried to flatten his hair. "Alright, if you say so." Walking himself out of the room Chrom was greeted with Anna and Lucina in the kitchen, the young business woman teaching Lucina how to cook pancakes.

"Finally awake my sleepy king?" Anna teased.

"Can you wait until the afternoon to tease me?" Chrom sighed. "I just woke up."

Before Anna could reply Lucina had reached over for a plate with a pancake freshly made with ice cream and sliced bananas by the side. "Father here!" Lucina shoved the meal into her father's hands. "Try it!"

"Alright, alright!. Just promise me you'll calm down afterwards."

Breakfast was set within a few minutes as the three girls shared stories between them, Chrom only speaking for a line or two before returning to silence. Enjoying the stories Anna shared with them all. As breakfast went on Chrom felt Cynthia and Lucina had somebody to look up to call their sister or even their mother. Chrom's mind crossed to Sumia.

There were moments where he would wake up to the smell of her cooking. Even though she was only helping the chef that cooked for them there were meals, mainly desserts that not even their chef could master such as her apple and rhubarb pie. He could remember Sumia confessing to him it took her fifteen tries to get it right and not burnt.

He badly missed them, the small family moments he had with Sumia that not once he had with his first wife.

Anna's eyes came across Chrom's and saw he had spaced out once more. "You want coffee or something? I think you're starting to fall asleep again." Anna grumbled.

"Oh." Chrom snapped back to reality. Scratching his head, "S-Sorry."

"Just hurry up. Fredrick is strangely kind enough to pick you guys from here." Anna picked up her empty plate as she stood up. "I have a store to run."

As soon breakfast had passed Chrom found himself at the sink washing plates that they had used. Rushing footsteps came rushing into the living room as Anna rushed into the open kitchen, using pans that Chrom had just washed as her mirror. She patted her red long ponytail and tightened it by pulling it. She soon lightly patted her sides to make sure they were even at both sides.

With cold water running down his fingers the blue hair prince stayed quiet as he placed a sponge on another dirty plate. Anna took her focus from her reflection and placed her hands on her waist. "Did you forget how to speak or something?" Anna complained. "You haven't spoken a word since this morning."

"Does it bother you?" Chrom focused his eyes on the dish he was now running under the cold water.

"Well kind of." Anna pondered by placing a finger on her chin. "It keeps making me think you have some sort of grudge on me."

Placing another wet dish on the drying rack Chrom's eyes crossed with Anna's. "Sorry to bother you. Trust me; I have no intention to do that."

Irritated, Anna pulled Chrom's shoulder and towards her. Bubbles were all over his hands and now were dripping onto the kitchen tiles. "Speak."

Chrom gave an unpleased glare at Anna as he shook the bubbles off his hands before drying them off with a towel. "If you really must know, I just remembered how lonely life is for my children without either of their mothers."

"Is that it?" Anna leaned on one side, "Gees, if that is the problem that is easily fixed." Anna grinned. "I'll be their mother."

Chrom started to cough badly as he returned back to the sink, trying to forget Anna's suggestion by returning to washing the dishes. He didn't have the greatest sense of humor so he had no idea if Anna was teasing him or being serious. Judging her on the past Annas he had met, they were hardly near the word _serious._

"Oh come on, if it makes life for your children easier I'll be happy to help!"

"It will only make them miss Sumia even more." Chrom opened the tap to fill the sink with a little more hot water. "I don't want to hurt them."

"And not giving them a chance of having them a 'mother' is not?" Anna crossed her arms. "Let's face it _handsome, _we both don't know how long it will take to find your first lover. It could be months or ever years or maybe you won't find her at all."

Chrom dropped one dish back into the water. "Don't."

"I'm stating facts her lover boy." Anna sighed. "Look I'm going to help your children get use to this place. They are suffering from a loss of a mother the way it is. Don't make them lose their father as well."

With that, Anna placed a spare house key on the kitchen table before making her leave. Chrom could hear Anna grumble as she closed the door, leaving her apartment in his care. Chrom reached down for the plug before pulling it off and watching the water drain from his sight. There he saw large pieces of the plate he had dropped earlier. The prince sighed.

"It seems my ability to break things still lingers with me…"

* * *

Within minutes Fredrick came on time. Checking that everything was off Chrom locked Anna's apartment with the key she had left behind for him. In front and parked on the curve was the car Fredrick drove himself around in. With his children rushing over to the back seat Chrom was left no choice but to take the front seat.

The engine started up and soon Chrom found himself in the strange vehicle and on the road. Cynthia jumped and smiled in the back seat before being told off by Fredrick and to put her seat belt on. Lucina sighed at her sister's child like behavior and examined the ongoing cars, trucks and buses that passed them. There were times that Fredrick explained the passing vehicles to them.

"You alright there?" Fredrick spoke towards the single parent. "Troubled?"

"You could say that."

"You know keeping problems to yourself will only create more stress for yourself."

Turning his attention towards the teacher and gazed at him with a blank face. Fredrick sighed. "Stress is the feeling of when you get when you have too many things worry about . It can lead to depression which affects your mental status."

"…Right." Chrom gazed back through his window. Taking a minute between them, Chrom spoke up once again. "Anna suggested something crazy this morning." Chrom began a new conversation topic. "She wants to be Lucina's and Cynthia's foster mother until I find my wife."

"I don't see why that is a problem Chrom." Fredrick looked through the side mirror and as soon the road was clear, he clicked his blinker on and made a right turn. He straighten his wheel and drove straight again. "A child needs a mother and a father or just somebody to care for them in general."

"But I'm here." Chrom complained without raising his voice up. "They don't need anybody else."

Fredrick took a quick glance and Chrom before placing his eyes back on the road. "May I ask Chrom, did you ever have your parents by your side when you were growing up?"

"…no. My father died twenty years ago and my mother, I don't even remember her name." Chrom placed his elbow on the window and leaned his head on his hand. "Emmeryn was the one that really raised me and my sister."

"And how do you feel?"

Chrom gazed back at the teacher. "Am I suddenly being interrogated here?"

Fredrick burst into laughter while still keeping control of the vehicle. "More like counseling." Fredrick continued to laugh for a few more seconds before calming down. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is that you're not a bad parent if you let other people help you raise them."

Fredrick drove around a few more corners before the car come to a halt. Chrom's children walked out of the car carefully with their eyes glued on the site ahead of them. They watched in amaze. Chrom was rather more curious rather than amaze. He knew very well what a school was but it had changed more than he had expected.

The school was two stories high and had an old look and feel to it. A fence blocked them from entering as children ran about from all ages. The school was completely made of bricks as parents drove to the side to drop of their own children. Some children that were already on the school property were either playing soccer while other played some game that only made sense to them. Some slid and hung from playground equipment in utter joy while others just tried to put their bag on the hooks outside of the classroom without anyone bumping into them.

"This friends, is a school."

"Wow!" Cynthia cheered. "So many children!"

Fredrick held Cynthia as she rushed passed the teacher before being pulled back and placed beside her older sister. "Calm down. You're acting like one of my young pupils." Fredrick patted Cynthia on her head. He smiled when Cynthia pouted and crossed her arms.

"No fair." She muttered.

"Perhaps we could take a look around before rushing into things recklessly." Her older sister suggested.

"But where is the fun in that?!" Cynthia complained. Chrom soon walked over to his daughters and patted them on the back.

"Quiet you two." Chrom scolded. "Act your age for once."

Fredrick simply smiled at the family of three as he made his way into the car once more to reach over for his bag. Once he had received for his item he opened the gate to let himself and the young family through. The girls stayed near their father as Fredrick guided them through different areas and buildings where different classes were taught.

Soon the stopped at a building that accommodated many rooms, Fredrick stood back and held his arm out to a certain room. "Here is where I teach my class. I teach children at least two years younger than your youngest here but the trip we are going to take won't matter what age you are."

Entering themselves in Fredrick walked himself to his desk and opened up his notes on today's class. Lucina and her sister looked at all the posters, notes, pictures and diagrams scattered all over the room. To them both, it looked much worse than their own rooms back in their time. But the notes scattered everywhere in the room proved to be useful. As Lucina drowned herself in notes and words Cynthia looked more into the pictures hoping it would amuse her.

Chrom leaned back on a wall that had no posters on it. He crossed his arms and waited until Fredrick had finished unpacking his suitcase. "So what is this trip you mentioned last week?"

"Ah yes, about that." Fredrick paused for a moment to place his suitcase onto the ground. "I am taking my students to the library not too far from here. I thought it would be a great if you three could go over and research more about this place." The brunette walked over to open a few windows. Chrom decided to help.

"You are very kind to me and my children despite knowing each other for a week. Are you normally like this to other strangers?"

Unlocking the locks to one window, "Oh no, somehow I feel like I have to help you. I just felt like I had to. It just felt right." Fredrick pushed the window open. "That isn't too creepy is it?"

"No, I just thought I wouldn't make such a good friend when I got here. Everything just felt so wrong. Argh, how do I explain it?" Chrom sighed.

"Don't worry about it." The teacher patted Chrom's shoulder. "Just get ready. My students will be coming in and we'll be spending an hour or two at the library."

A bell was rung loudly throughout the school yard. Though it didn't caused Lucina to jump off her feet since she knew very well what a bell sounded like. Students of Fredrick's poured into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats. Some gazed at the back of the room where the family of three stood in silence.

"As you can see, we have a few visitors today." Fredrick opened the conversation within his group. "But that doesn't give you any reason to talk to them. They are here on their own agenda." The teacher placed his hands behind his back. "We will all head to the library as planned and you will all do your assignments there."

The whole class cheered Fredrick's surname as within minutes all took their belongings and made their way out of class.

Except for one student.

"Chrom!" A certain blond hair girl cheered. "You work here too?" Lissa rushed over to Chrom and his family.

"Lissa Exalt!" Fredrick yelled. "What did I just say?"

"S-Sorry!" the young teen bowed down towards her teacher. She stood upright afterwards and smiled at her brother. "I'll see you later hopefully!"

Chrom smiled as Lissa ran out of the class with the usual grin she would always have on her face. He could remember her always complaining on wanting to be more lady-like like their older sister but later on convinced that being herself was the better option.

"May I ask how you know her?"

"Miss Lissa tackled my father down to the ground in the supermarket last week mistaking him for her brother." Lucina explained in a formal manner.

"I see she still hasn't moved on from her brother's disappearance." Fredrick sighed. "I must speak with the Principle about this."

With a light pat on the back Chrom's children took it as a sign to leave ahead of him and wait outside of the classroom. The prince walked over to Fredrick as he picked up the classroom keys into his hands. "Lissa told me that when she crashed into me. What happened to him if you may?"

"It happened two years ago, in the middle of summer like now." Fredrick began as both adults walked out of the room. "Krom, Lissa's older brother didn't come back home one night. This bothered Lissa a lot since it was out of character for Krom to come home so late." Fredrick placed his hands behind his back as they made their way out of the school and onto the footpath. Ahead of the males were Chrom's children and Fredrick's class. "Lissa didn't show up for class for the whole week. I heard from my fellow teachers that she spent the whole week asking strangers if they saw her older brother."

"Did she get a result?" Chrom asked the former great knight.

Their conversation was postponed when they had reached a crossing where the teenagers were waiting for their teacher to arrive. He and Chrom stood in front of the pack as Fredrick looked both ways before waving to his class it was safe to proceed and cross the road. When his class was ahead of them once more, Fredrick continued.

"No. Krom left no traces of where he could have possibly went. The police called it kidnapping and even questioned his girlfriend for murder! Knowing the boy's lover I couldn't believe it!" Another crossing was ahead of them as Fredrick did his same actions from before, before letting his class cross the road. "But the case was dropped and since there is no body Lissa and her older sister can't grief properly…"

"And that is why Lissa keeps running into older men with blue hair in hope it would be her brother?"

Fredrick nodded. "Correct. In fact when we first met I nearly thought you were him. You have no idea how alike you both look like. In fact you even share the same name, only spelt differently."

Chrom spoke no more words as sadness came across his face. He pondered if Krom's disappearance was due to him and his family coming over, causing some sort of time and space rip of some sort or could have been down to the case of bad luck. Not bothered to continue he discovered he and Fredrick had reached the library he had spoken about earlier.

It was huge and also contained two floors with shelf and shelf of books from all ages. Fredrick sighed as his class rushed into the building without him telling too. Not bothering to chase them individually he walked over to a bookshelf packed with books with a range of different topics. Here he started to organize each book by title as Chrom watched on.

"You're not going to pick one to read?"

"No point. I'm sure one of my students will come to me to ask some sort of question." Fredrick pulled out one book and placed it in the right way. "So when I do pick a novel of some sort a student of mine would be looking for me." The brunette turned to the bluenette. "Why don't you go over there? There are some good Old English books there you might enjoy. In fact there are a few that can teach you the differences between our English today and to yours."

"Right." Chrom could only nod as he made his way out of the aisle.

"Oh yes, one more thing. Be careful of the librarian here. If you insult them in any way they could get one of their old magic tomes and set you alight."

Chrom blinked. "You guys have magic still?"

"Well due to everyone not able to read Old English that well, only a few can. And even if they do know how to read it takes a lot of skill to get it right."

Chrom saw Fredrick returning his attention to the unorganized bookshelf and instead followed the instructions Fredrick had given to him earlier. The former king smiled knowing that libraries had changed very little over the centuries, giving him a sense of security. Reaching over to the old books he saw his children looking for books for them to pass the time with. Trusting them on their own Chrom looked for the books Fredrick had suggested to him to read.

Captivated by the old books and maps and with memories of his kingdom came back flooding in, his body crashed into a book trolley that had stacked of books on top of each other, all falling towards the ground. Behind the towers of book stood a hooded person with a black trench coat covered in strange markings. Golden locks of hair just visible pass their hood.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive my clumsiness."

The man stayed silent. The silence caused an intimidating feel and causing Chrom to pick up the books back onto the trolley in hope for some sort of response from the man.

"Don't touch those books."

Chrom swallowed hard that the person he called a man was nothing but a female.

The woman tugged her hood to cover her face even more. "And _how dare you_ call me a man? Just because I don't have the chest to prove that I am indeed a woman."

"Sorry my lady," Chrom rose to his feet with his hands up in the air defensively. "I just didn't consider you as the lady at first, that's all."

"Excuse me?!" The woman snapped. She took one step closer to the man.

"No! I mean- I didn't mean- not like that!" Chrom stuttered. "That is to say, a 'lady' per se…er." Chrom paused for a brief moment. _"Oh Gods, I felt like I've said this before." _"You know, how you dress and talk…not like a lady can't look like that, but, Gods, this is coming out all wrong." Chrom swallowed hard when he saw the strange woman pulling up her sleeve. She took a few more steps closer to him.

"Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up you little ass?!" The woman opened her coat up to pull out a certain yellow text.

"Oh gods, yes, of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette." Chrom could see the woman opening the hard covered book in a teasing yet fearful manner. He wasn't winning a case with her any time soon.

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady." Chrom felt fear going through his veins each time she flicked past one page. It felt like the next page her fingers would come across would make a bomb explode.

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper…perfumed and pretty…" The father of two continued to explain his case to the out of controlled woman. But it only made it worse. "Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady' Does that-" He paused for a brief moment. "Er..Miss? What…What are you doing with that tome anyway?"

"I'm thinking a powerful jolt to the head might sharpen your eyesight." Her fingers stopped at a certain page.

"N-No, wait! It was just a mistake even a joke! Ha ha…ha? …Gotta go!" Chrom began to panic.

"Elthunder."

_"…Oh sh-"_

The end of the library suddenly lit up, causing everyone in the building to wonder with confusion. The woman suddenly closed her book as a smile came across her face even though it was not visible to others.

"Don't think I think of you as a gentleman let alone some fancy noble." She returned the magic tome back into her coat. She gazed at the fainted man in front of her. She stared at him in silence. She took in a minute to herself. _"Gods, could that be?"_

She brushed the ends of her golden locks as she pulled her hood off, something that was considered rare to her. Not once since she received her job did she ever take it off in public. It kept people away from her and it was a barrier to stop people asking her things she expected them to already know. She was the lonely librarian that stacked books for a living, hardly running into any people.

Except today,

With nobody in sight she ran her fingers through his short wild navy blue hair. He was out cold due to her magic attack. His face, his hair and even the way he dressed reminded her of _him. _She never ran in anybody in her days stacking and fixing books. If she would they would quickly scatter from her sight, terrified from her just because she chose to keep her hood over her face, giving them a faceless reaction.

But one day, taking one wrong step on the ladder she fell, fearing the worse until opening her eyes to see she had been caught. Blushing at first due to his charming looks she dragged the hood over her face. He laughed and placed her back onto her feet. There he teased on why she continued to hide her face from him. She also released a magic attack on him but with luck he dodged. He looked nervously back at her before legging it.

Sudden footsteps came rushing down to her direction, causing the woman to pull her hood over her face once more and drag her out of her memory of the man that shared the same name and look to Chrom. Those footsteps were no other but Chrom's children, Fredrick and a male teenager that shared a similar coat to the woman.

Fredrick sighed. "Please don't tell me you did this."

"And if I did?"

The adult sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me he insulted you on one of your favorite books?"

Staying silent for a brief moment, "No, it was about me being lady like." The librarian brushed her golden hair pass her hood. "Perhaps I should my hair out more. It could prevent more casualties."

"What did you do to my father?!" Lucina screamed only to be held back by Fredrick.

"Yeah tell me or face my wrath!" Cynthia joined her sister's fury but only ended up begin held back by Fredrick also. Both girls screamed and kicked while in Fredrick's arms. "Hey let me go! Heroes are meant to defeat and avenge their loved ones!"

"He isn't dead, his just been badly injured." He sighed before looking back at the mysterious woman. "I'm taking my class back. I'll come back to bring Chrom back to his apartment with his children." The former great knight could see a faint nod from the woman as he turned and headed back to meet up with his class.

The young teenager and the strange blond were left with the fainted Chrom. Once again she removed her hood, shocking the boy. He was not use to seeing her remove her hood in public.

"Mother?" He spoke. "Is there a reason why you remove your hood?"

The young mother shook her head as she ran her fingers through Chrom's hair once more. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead onto his and tears slid down her face. Her child was not use to seeing his mother show so much emotion outside of the home. He didn't ask why she was remaining silent even to him. She had her reasons.

"Why must you look like so much like _him?"_ The mother pulled back as she opened her eyes. "Why so much like my Krom?"

* * *

Opening his eyes Chrom discovered he was in some sort of room. From what he could gathered it look like a small office. Chrom patted on the object he was on to feel he was on a sofa. Pulling himself to sit down proved to be difficult due to the Elthunder attack the strange woman unleashed on him. He was never a fan of magic attacks.

The door flashed open and the strange woman appeared at the entrance. She held a tray filled with potions and other herbal medication. Vulnerary, concoction and elixirs stood on the tray as the woman made her way towards him. Fear struck him to stay on his back as the woman placed the medication on the table nearby.

Books were placed on bookshelves against the wall. A small kitchen was placed in the top left corner of the room with a small round table nearby, in the left of the room where paperwork and a laptop where work was done. There were hardly any decorations beside a few photos and a blue hair child, a blond woman and another man with navy blue hair. But due to his vision still playing up due to the magic attack from the upset woman he could not see their faces properly.

"I see your awake now." Chrom watched as the woman opened the vulnerary bottle and placed the liquid on a cloth.

"What are you doing and how did you get those potions?" Chrom questioned as the woman made his way to him. Only when the blond place the cloth on his body did he feel he was completely shirtless. "Ah," Chrom hissed.

"I'm trying to heal you jerk." The blond replied bitterly. "I did use a powerful spell on you. Normally I don't have the chance to attack them and when I do it is normally not this serious." The librarian reached back to the table to place more vulnerary on the cloth before returning back on his scar. "I use these potions very rarely since they are hard to make or find these days." The woman placed the wet cloth on Chrom's scar as he hissed in pain once more. "Not a fan of magic, are you?"

With one eye open, "Let's say from where I come from taking damage from magic attacks is kind of my weakness."

"Well I better keep that in mind next time you insult me for a man." A teasing grin came across her face. She soon made her way to the concoction and this time placed the liquid straight onto his scar that went across his chest. "Anyway these potions will make his scar of yours fade in at least a few hours so your appeal to women shouldn't be affected." She looked and saw how red Chrom's face had went.

"I must thank you afterwards." Chrom spoke. "Where I come from they would rather save themselves then help the injured."

Chrom could feel the woman's fingers rubbing against his scar as she began to massage his wound. "Fredrick told me about where you came from which makes me understand your circumstances." The smell from the concoction filled the small office. "He told me you came here to find your wife. I admire your courage to jump into such a strange world with very little to go on."

"A lot of people have been saying that to me." Chrom sighed as he felt the woman aiding him to sit up. Chrom hissed slightly at the pain as the woman placed him on his back. Looking at her face he noticed her hood was covering most of her upper face. He could only see her lips and her blond pale hair from underneath her hood. "But with two children to raise, I have to pull off the search."

"I have a son of my own so I understand what you mean." The mother of one smiled as she reached for the blue bottle medication known as an elixir. She soon took a seat beside Chrom and placed the drink onto his lips, tilting it to a slight angle to make it easier for the man to drink. "Are you looking for their mother?"

Chrom was surprised how open the mother was towards him. He didn't know why or how but it was better than taking another powerful Elthunder attack from her. "Just one of them, it's rather complicated."

"I see." The librarian removed the potion from Chrom's lips and placed the lid on it. She soon returned it back onto the table. She walked over to the dining chair where Chrom's shirt laid. She held it to her eye height and shook it before holding it up again. "Great! no damage." Chrom could hear a slight cheer in her voice. She turned to Chrom and sat beside him once more. "Here, I'll help you put your shirt back on. Fredrick is nice enough to bring you back home."

The mother of one kneeled on the sofa and placed the shirt though his head first before asking Chrom to put his arm through the sleeves. "May I ask, how do you know Fredrick?"

"He used to be a good friend of my boyfriend…before he died." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Anyway that scar should heal in a day or two." She focused Chrom back to his injury.

"Thank you once again." Chrom spoke formally. "Please, let me thank you for your help. But perhaps not now, I'm not familiar with this place."

Standing up to her own two feet, "That is understandable." She dusted her long coat. "If you like, you could come here and thank me by helping me sort a few new books. My son is busy next week and I can't run this place on my own."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Chrom rubbed his eyes. His vision had improved but it was not as sharp before he got attacked. Opening his eyes he blushed when he saw the mother of one was now staring him in the face and was on her knees.

"Right, I forgot about your eyes." She removed Chrom's hands from his own eyes and rubbed some elixir on his face. Within a few seconds his sight returned to normal. "Alright, my son will guide you out and wait with you until Fredrick arrives."

The young woman helped Chrom to stand. But due to his injury he quickly lost his balance, causing to fall taking the young woman with him. Opening his eyes Chrom noticed that the librarian was staring back down at him. Just as frozen as he was. Her long hair was on his chest and her hood covered more of her face. Books fell onto the ground near the entrance causing both adults to look towards that direction.

"What are you doing to my mother y-you creep!" A young teen stuttered. He too was holding a magic tome. He to also shared the same irritation in his voice like his mother. "I've got your back mother!"

"Morgan don't!" His mother yelled. A thunder attack was heading at Chrom direction. With quick thinking she rolled herself and Chrom to the left to dodge the attack completely. Picking herself from the ground she rushed over to Morgan and slapped the old text from his hands. "Jumping to conclusions isn't something I taught you, now did I?" She yelled.

"S-Sorry mother, it just looked like you two w-were-"

"It's alright. We all make mistakes." Chrom pushed himself onto his feet with the help of a chair nearby. Seeing him struggle the the blond rushed over to help him onto his feet.

"As you can see Morgan, Chrom here just got injured from my own anger. Don't do the same."

"Yes mother." Morgan quickly apologized. "I should be more careful of my actions next time."

Taking a proper look at the teenager Chrom noticed her wore a similar pattern on his black shirt like his mother. He wore pale brown cargo pants with black boots. He wore fingerless gloves with a magic tome in his hands. His hair was in a darker shade of blue than his. Chrom watched as the boy walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry." He bowed.

"Like I said before Morgan, everyone makes mistakes." He patted the only child. "Now are you going to help me out of here? My own children are going to be worried about me, especially Lucina." Chrom sighed at the idea of returning home with an upset child to deal with.

With Morgan by his side Chrom was able to at least walk normally and as they reached the entrance he looked back at the librarian. He could see a small smile come across her lips as she waved towards him. As her hand dropped he was able to take a quick glimpse at her right hand. A pink mark stood boldly but before Chrom could put together the mark Morgan had already guided him out of the room.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Chrom?"

Chrom looked back down at the teenager beside him. They were now outside of the library and were sitting on one of the benches outside. They both watched cars and other transportations drive pass them. It had been only ten minutes since Morgan had nearly sent a thunder attack towards him. He took a sigh of relief when Morgan's mother saved them both by rolling them both from the attack. "What do you want to ask Morgan?"

Morgan stared deeply into Chrom's eyes. "Are you dating my mother?"

Chrom coughed badly and took in a few seconds to accept what he heard was right. "Oh Gods no!" Pausing for a moment, "What gave you that idea?"

"It is just I've never seen mother so open to anyone like that before. She doesn't normally show her face to anybody."

Chrom blinked in confusion. "But I didn't even see her face even when she was healing me."

"You may have not but when you were unconscious, mother removed her hood as she brought you into her office and looked after you there. She normally likes to keep her appearance a secret from everyone around her expect me." Morgan teased towards the end.

"She have some confidence issue or something?"

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know. She is rather happy and fun whenever I get home. I try to convince her to stop with the grim reaper look. If you got the chance to see her you will agree that my mother looks really beautiful." Morgan grinned.

"By the way, your mother wanted me to help her in the library next week since you are busy. You're not going to send thunder attacks on me while I'm with here?"

The teenager laughed. "No unless you have bad plans for my mother." Morgan warned.

"I have children to raise. I have no time for a love life." Chrom quickly explained. "And plus I came to Ylisse to find my wife."

"Good. I'm glad we agree on something; you are not going to fall for my mother. I'm not ready to have a step-father."

A car soon parked right in front of them both to show it was only Fredrick. He gave a wave for Chrom to come aboard. Standing up Chrom gave a simple wave at the young teenager and entered himself into the car and both drove away. Morgan watched as the former king left his sight. The young teenager sighed and yawned as he leaned deeper into the bench.

"I see he has already left."

Looking from where the voice was called. He was surprised to see it was his mother without her hood covering her face. Her long pale blond piggy tails swung in the air as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Morgan couldn't believe his mother had shown her face in public, it was not like her.

"Mother?" He asked. "What are you doing here outside?" He watched as his mother took a seat beside him.

"I wanted to say goodbye but I guess I'm a little late." The young mother sighed. "Well we should both get home now. I feel like cooking tonight." She winked to her son. She noticed her son had returned to focusing on the road Chrom and Fredrick drove down.

"He really looks a lot like father, doesn't he?"

His mother stayed quiet as she scooted closer to her son and held him close to her chest. Both were now watching down the road Morgan saw Chrom leave on. A light breeze pasted them both. She kissed her son on his head lightly before looking back.

"Yes, he does. He really does."

* * *

**A/N:**

A few people have been asking how I update so fast. Honestly I don't know. I type for two hours and before I know it, I've written 15 pages. Eek! Oh well, at least whatever I have at the moment is making me update my stories on a regular basis.

And yay for Robin and Morgan! It felt so nice to write Robin again. She is so cool.

Hopefully I will write more about Lissa and Emmeryn soon.

**~midnight**


	5. Suspicion

_Rewind:_

* * *

**Note: **When I said Lissa was a student, I meant as a working student, I'm sorry if I didn't explain that at all in the last chapter. Please forgive me for the confusion. This chapter is written in the life of Robin so we can get a better understanding of her in this new world. The next chapters will return back on Chrom and his family. 

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Four: Comfort**

Chrom wakes up with a past of his haunting him, to return home to the infant Lucina without her mother. Soon cynthia was able to cheer him up slightly as they both join Anna and Lucina for breakfast. Anna notices Chrom's depressed self and asks him what wrong, and when Chrom says it because he is worried that Lucina and Cynthia have no mother to look up to, Anna suggests to become their foster mother which Chrom refuses to accept. Annoyed, Anna leave the apartment while Fredrick comes by and picks them up a few minutes later. Here Chrom tells Fredrick of Anna's idea and is surprised to see Fresrick sees no harm in having Anna help him raise his children.

Lucina and Cynthia become overjoyed when they see such a huge school with so many children. As they look around the class Fredrick teaches in. Here Chrom and his family runs into Lissa before Fredrick telling her to help the others to walk to the library. Chrom asks about Lissa and her issues on why she tackles men with blue hair all the time to only discover that Krom; Lissa's older brother went missing two years ago and her and Emm still have a hard time to deal with his disappearance.

They all reach the library and all make they separate ways. Chrom accidental bumps into the librarian and mistaken them for a man, which caused him to receive a powerful Elthunder attack from the woman. As Fredrick takes his upset children home the librarian who reveals to be Robin heals him with the help of her son, Morgan. As Robin finished healing Chrom, Morgan accidentally thinks bad of Chrom and sends a magic attack only to have her mother help Chrom dodge the attack. After being scolded from his mother, Morgan helped Chrom out of the library.

* * *

Chapter Five: Suspicion

_"We all have secrets we keep locked away from the rest of the world. Friendships we pretend. Relationships we hide. But worst of all was the love we never let show."_

Robin slipped the simple key into the lock as soon she reached it from the depths of her handbag. As soon the door pushed forward Morgan slipped by her and jumped into the couch with a giant smile on his face. Robin sighed as she watched her son reach over for a small red device. Flipping it open, he pressed the on button as the screen lit up. Closing the door behind her she heard that usual tone the console would make every time Morgan would load a game up.

The mother of one placed the house keys by the long coffee table near the door before passing the living room to the kitchen. There she let her arm bag slip down her arm and onto a bar stool as she untied her piggy tails she would always have up. Letting the hair tie wrap around her fingers her hair was let down as it brushed down her shoulders. Rubbing her head Robin slipped off her long coat that gave her the grim reaper look; that is what the children in the library would always call her by. As much she enjoyed having such a strange title it did bring upon sadness knowing people wouldn't talk to her because she refused showing her face in public.

Underneath her coat she wore a simple pale singlet with a black mini skirt with its borders painted gold. Sitting down on the bar stool she let her feet slip out of her knee high black boots before wrapping an apron around her waist. Afterwards Robin reached for the fridge and pulled the double doors towards her as she pondered what on earth she could cook quickly and easily for herself and her son.

But her mind quickly returned to a certain blue hair man and by the way he stuttered his explanation to her. She was mad but now thinking over the scene, she couldn't help but laugh. It was completely childish of her to do. But it did remind her of the day she met Krom, the father of her only child. Robin placed her hands on her chest; the disappearance of her only love didn't keep her at peace.

She was a simple woman, coming out from Plegia, broke and had nowhere to go. Her feet dragged her to an empty library where she woke up seeing a man the same age as her with his sister by his side. There he helped her to work at the library and their romance began. She couldn't forget how happy Krom was to see that they were going to have a child together and was a great husband and father to their child right after they got together, but two years later, he suddenly vanished. She trusted him with her life; during their short years as husband of wife she never did find the courage to tell him about her father or her sister, Grima.

But it had been many years since she last contacted them, they didn't even know she was at Ylisse.

"Hey mother, could you help me with this final boss? There are just so many units re-spawning. I think I'm placing my units in the wrong places." Morgan looked up to see his mother was lost in her thoughts again. "Mother?"

"Oh." Robin finally replied after snapping out of her own thoughts. "Sorry Morgan, I was just thinking."

"It's alright mother." Morgan watched as his mother pulled out a few vegetables and other cooking ingredients to create a simple soup.

"I think I'll make a simple stew." Robin placed a finger on her chin and pondered. She reached back to the kitchen counter and placed a few vegetables back into the fridge and reached over for some frozen mix up vegetables instead. "This will make cooking much quicker now." Robin smiled.

Morgan watched as his mother happily started to cook their dinner while humming a tune from one of his games. He smiled and stayed silent while watching his mother so happy. "I've never seen you this happy in such a long time mother."

His mother paused as the carrots on her chopping board slid into the pot. She blinked in a confused manner towards her son before smiling. "Is it wrong to be happy Morgan?" Robin questioned her son.

"No, it's just since father disappeared you've been always so quiet. But ever since you met Mr. Chrom you're starting to be yourself again. Even though I'm not ready to have him as my step father I'm happy that his making you happy." Morgan teased slightly. He laughed when he saw how flustered his mother had become.

"Morgan!" His mother spoke defensively. "Gg-go and play your games far from here or I might burn our dinner tonight!"

Morgan smirked before leaving the kitchen like any annoying teenager would as Robin returned to her stew with her face still flushed bright pink. As she tossed in a few herbs she couldn't help but wonder if she had become _that _antisocial ever since Krom went missing. It had been two years since he had went missing and her not talking to anyone but her son was seen as one way to mourn his disappearance which Robin saw more as death than 'missing'. Perhaps it was time to move on and be happy once again.

The doorbell rang throughout Robin's small unit. Placing the soup on a low heat to continue cooking the blond made it to her front door. Twisting the door knob clock wise Robin pulled the door to her direction to see it was no other than Lissa; Morgan's Aunt.

"Hey there!" The blond student cheered. "Mind if I pop by?" She cheered.

"Sure." Robin blinked at Lissa's strange happy behavior as she walked herself in before taking a seat beside her nephew.

Morgan could see how confused her face made when she was watching him play his game, especially at the one unit with blond piggy tales who couldn't do anything but heal, which she found rather lame. Giving her nephew a soft pat on his head Lissa followed Robin into the kitchen. Taking a seat she watched silently for a moment or two before smiling at the mother of one. "Guess who I met about a week ago?" Lissa began happily. "He looks a lot like brother!" Lissa clapped her hands in due of the amusement.

"Yeah, Chrom right?" The teenager nodded. "I've met him myself as well." Lissa saw a cup of tea being served to her. "In fact I've asked him to help me with the library while Morgan is out on camp." Robin looked up from pouring tea into Lissa's mug and saw the cheeky grin all over her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's just I've never seen you this open to some guy, even to Stahl who you've known for over a year."

Robin placed the kettle on the table before walking back to the kitchen bench in search for a mug for herself. "Chrom is just…different." With an empty mug in her hands she sat herself opposite to Lissa. "I just don't know, maybe because he looks so much like Krom."

"Maybe it's destiny!" Lissa cheered, leaning forward on the dining table with a smile on her face.

Robin poured in her share of the tea before taking a sip as she glared at Lissa. "By the Gods Lissa, your eighteen, act your age."

Sitting back down at her chair, the working student sighed in her seat. "You should of seen Emm's face when he told us his name; she was so happy. Like even though his not our real brother Emm felt like finally came home." The teenager drank her tea. "Like she finally has the hope to finally run the school better,"

"Emmeryn is a great principle Lissa; I can't imagine the school to run better than it already is."

Placing her tea down, "But if only you could see how hard she works filling up paperwork she can easily do in a matter of hours. Not knowing if our brother is dead or not has affected us all in so many ways but now Chrom is here, it's like we are finally picking up the pieces to fix ourselves again."

Lissa could see Robin smiling and nodding to Lissa's words as both took in a minute to drink their tea. Only when Lissa had finished her did she felt like speaking up to her. "So how are you and Stahl, Robin?"

"We are still good friends."

The blond pouted as she crossed her arms, leaning backwards on her chair. "Still playing hard to get?" She could see Robin rejecting the idea by shaking her head, "Then what? Are you just going to leave him hanging?"

"I've told him I have no interest in dating him. It's not my fault if he thinks there is a chance we could end up together." Robin poured herself more tea. "And I'm not saying this because of that Chrom guy here now. I'm not ready for a relationship and if Stahl likes me like he says so, he will respect that decision of mine."

"Maybe he needs another friendly reminder."

"I feel like a total jerk if I tell him again that I'm not interested in him. Robin stood up and picked up her and Lissa's mugs. "But it's better off to tell him now and get hurt than later." Turning to face her friend, "I'll be back."

Taking her leave, Lissa sat quietly in her dining chair as Robin's feet dragged her to the hallway and in front of a door. Lissa sighed as she watched Robin walk down the hallway where her bedroom and her son laid. Out of them both, she knew she missed Krom the most, her older sis Emm stood strong for her during the early months of their brother's disappearance. Lissa would do anything to be anything like her sister, even following down the path of become a teacher was mainly influenced by her sister, the way she would run the school with such endurance and ease only convinced her to be more like her one day. Lissa sighed once more as she waited for Robin's due return.

Robin started at a door she had not entered in months now suddenly was going to be opened again. Placing her shaking hands on the doorknob; it opened and it opened away from her. Inside laid a simple single bed, sheets untouched, and lamps by the bedside tables. On that simple bed laid out clothes for a fancy dinner that Krom planned for the two of them.

But that was the same night that Krom went missing.

Without any words Robin's footsteps could be barely heard as she made her way in, sitting beside the folded clothes she prepared for him that day. Her hands placed in her lap as a cool summer breeze blew into the room due to the window she always let open in the hope that her dear husband would noticed it and finally return home. But it was just some fairy tale she knew would never come true yet she held onto it so dearly. As if it was her version of hope.

Grabbing hold of his folded clothes, Robin held them tight and near her chest as tears flooded her face. She held them even tighter knowing who they belonged to and the reason behind them. Everything that made her Krom, Krom, held so much value she knew nobody would understand no matter how hard they tired. Rubbing her face into his clothes Robin continued to cry with her only thoughts on him.

"I can't love anyone besides you, Krom."

And from the entrance of her older brother's room, Lissa watched on with nothing else to say, all she could give her was hope. Hope that someday, the brave and strong independent woman her brother fell for would finally return home, return home in the same way she wanted Krom too.

* * *

"Morgan can you go down to the aisle with the eggs and bread, I'm going here to grab the vegetables."

"Sure thing mother," Morgan smiled and nodded as he raced down one aisle from another in search for the simple items.

It was only a few days before he was going to leave for the school camp that he finally convinced his mother allow him to go. His other friends like Inigo and Kjelle were heading there and he always wanted to go to such a different area. The bluenette nearly tripped over his own feet when he missed the sign where the eggs and the bread laid when another teenager sharing the same shade of hair as him, caught him by holding onto his arm. Looking over his shoulder he remembered her face.

"I remember you." Morgan spoke as the woman released her grip on his arm. "You were that crazy girl that kept on screaming when my mother used magic on your father." Morgan blinked in confusion on the teen's face, it was clear she was annoyed with him.

"If we were talking about my sister then using the term 'crazy' would be appropriate, but I am not her so…" The woman started to rub her temples to calm herself down. "Look, I just saved you from embarrassment, a simple thank you is all I need and I'm off."

"Right," Morgan paused in embarrassment. "Thank you um-" Morgan paused due to the ability of not knowing her name. "Your name, Miss?"

"My name is Lucina Exalt." Lucina held out her hand for a handshake. "It is nice to meet you, despite you calling me by an inappropriate name."

Morgan smiled nervously as he accepted Lucina's handshake. _"Honestly I can think of much more inappropriate words than 'crazy…" _

"Lucy!" A high pitch scream echoed down a few aisles. Morgan could see Lucina shudder slightly. Looking down the direction where the voice came from Morgan found out another teenager still older than him with short piggy tails coming down to them both. Taking a moment to gaze at their outfits, he noticed they were wearing the classic "Anna's Groceries" red and yellow uniform. "There you are!"

"Don't you remember what Anna told you about you screaming my name five aisles down?" Lucina scolded her younger sister.

"Rr-Right," Cynthia sweat dropped. "I'm not just use to such small places; remember back in the fields at home? I could yell your name so loud and nobody would care!" Cynthia held her hands high up in the air proudly. "I miss those days so much."

Lucina took a quick glance at Morgan before looking back at her sister, lucky enough Morgan was able to hear her words she whispered to Cynthia. _"Cynthia, we don't belong in that time no more." _The boy could see how disappointed the excited girl had become.

"Anyway, how can we help you?!" Cynthia suddenly changed the mood. "You seem to be in a rush when my sister caught you."

"Oh yeah!" Morgan looked down the aisle. "I need to get some eggs and bread; mother might be wondering why I'm taking so long to get such simple stuff."

"Right this way then!" Cynthia suddenly grabbed Morgan's wrist and dragged her down the aisle. Lucina watched on silently.

_"She's acting like Anna already…"_

* * *

"Now where are those damn turnips?" Robin cussed. "Times were I wished I had the courage to remove this damn cap." The blond sighed.

"You know, I would nearly think you're some robber if I didn't see those piggy tails of yours Robin." A male voice called.

Robin jumped in the same spot after hearing the voice so unexpectedly that is caused her to drop the bag of apples she had in her hands. Rushing down to the ground to pick them up again so did her male companion. Robin kept her face hidden behind her cap as she reached for every apple she could see. Lifting her head up slightly she noticed she had left one behind and reached over it, only to have her male friend reaching over for it at the same time, causing their hands to touch.

Robin's face lit up as she kept her head down as their hands still stayed in touch. She could feel his fingers holding tight on hers. Finding the courage to speak up but was interrupted when she heard the man speak a few words before she could.

_"Your soft fingers remind me of her, so warm and filled with tender care." _

Robin's face lit up even more as she slipped her hand from his grasp with the apple in her hand. Picking herself up from her feet Robin made sure she kept little eye contact with the man. "Chrom, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Most people don't." The father of two sighed. "I only work here so I and my children have a place to stay." Chrom turned to the apples and started to look for any rotten apples to throw away. "We all start somewhere don't we?" The man smiled, causing Robin's heart to beat at a faster rate than normal. Taking a few seconds to calm down, Robin responded with a nod. "So am I still invited to help you at the library?"

"I see no harm, unless you are going to mistaken my gender for a man I think I might have to get my Elfire tome out and-"

"I'll get glasses if you want, just don't burn me to a crisp." Robin could hear a slight panic in the man's voice. This caused Robin to laugh a little, this made Chrom smile.

"So Chrom, any news on your wife?" Robin asked.

Chrom shook his head in response as he removed more rotten fruit from the fruit stand. "I've been here for over a month and I've had no news on her. I'm starting to feel a little hopeless." Chrom soon picked himself together. "But if I can lead an army against Grima, I can find my wife."

"G-Grima?!" Robin jumped in fear with the mention of her twin sister's name. "You've fought with my sister and you've lead an army?!"

"Oh, oh by the Gods, no," Chrom stuttered. "You see where I come from, Grima means another thing. Sorry for the confusion."

Robin took in a sigh of relief, "By the Gods, thank goodness. My sister is already the troublemaker she is; she doesn't need war on her resume." Robin joked. Looking back she could see the mention of his wife really held him down. "Hey, don't get down by it. If she is really meant for you she'll come back, if she doesn't that means she isn't."

Chrom gave a small smile of hope, "Thank you for your kind words Miss, by the way what is your name. I feel rude to keep you calling Miss."

"Oh right, I don't think I've given my name to you." Taking a brief pause, "My name is Robin, Robin Plegia." The woman held out her hand for a handshake. She could see the confused look on his face right after she mentioned her name to him.

And like before, she heard him mutter a few words.

_"Robin…Robin, that name, why does it hurt me so much to hear it?"_

Ignoring his words Robin held out her hand for a handshake until Chrom returned to his senses and accepted their formal introduction. Holding her hand tight, Chrom shook it rather tight before slipping from her grasp quickly. Scratching his neck, Robin noticed Chrom was looking from left to right rather nervously. "Um Robin, you don't mind if I come by the library after work? I think I left my scarf at your place from out misunderstanding last week."

"Of course," Robin nodded. "I'll be heading there after shopping with Morgan." Robin looked over Chrom's shoulders and noticed her son had finally arrived with her request. She also noticed two other children behind him; it didn't take long for Robin to notice it was no other but Lucina and Cynthia. Robin waved her hand in the air to make sure her son would notice her. Looking back at Chrom, "Well see you soon," Robin bowed to the single parent as made her way to her son until she felt her wrist being held by Chrom.

"Wait."

Looking over her shoulder Robin blinked in confusion. He had been acting strange to her ever since she had told her name to him. He held onto her wrist tightly, their fingertips just touching. For a few seconds Robin felt like letting their fingers intertwined. Soon she felt Chrom's grasp on her loosen causing her to slip from his grasp. Rubbing her wrist, Robin glanced over her shoulders once again. "I guess I'll see you later, Chrom."

All Chrom could do was nod silently as the mother of one made her way from his. Both confused on their sudden actions towards one another.

* * *

Robin wrapped her fingers around the spine of another book as she placed it back on the shelf. Taking a sigh of relief Robin grabbed another book from the trolley and gave a quick read of the book's title by reading the spine of the book, knowing the name of the book Robin turned around and placed the book on the shelf. Turning back to face the trolley Robin smiled softly knowing she only had a few more books to put away before going home.

Reaching for another book, the librarian looked around for a spot to put the book away in, when she found it, Robin was about to slip the book into place until she saw a familiar face at the other end, which caused her to drop the book.

"Stahl," Robin stuttered.

The man smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. Walking around to face her she noticed he was wearing his usual attire of a green long jumper with a white hood, black jeans, and simple green and white runners. No matter how fancy he tried to look for her his hair would always stay in a mess. The simple man placed his hands into the pockets of his jumper, "Hey there Robin."

Robin rolled her eyes as she covered her face with her hood even more before reaching down to reach the book on the ground. As soon her fingers touched the cover she could see another hand had come across hers. Looking up it was Stahl giving off a simple and calm smile. Irritated Robin grabbed hold of the book and slipped out of his grasp before standing up again.

"What do you want?" Robin placed the book back to its rightful shelf.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some cook books, I have a assignment and-"

"Don't play dumb, you know where they are and the books are never this far down the library." Robin turned to face the man as she readjusted her glasses. "Now tell me what you really want."

Stahl sighed before giving off a simple chuckle. "You sure know how to read people don't you Robin?" Stahl chuckled more to hope to remove the tension between them. Opening his eyes he could see Robin had already made her way down the aisle she was in and was in another. Stahl quickly chased after Robin as the she was busy trying to finish her work. "Okay, I admit, I didn't come here for any recipes, I came for you."

Robin gave Stahl a cold glare before moving down the aisle she was in while putting books in their correct places. "I told you I'm not interested."

The young chef quickly waves his hands in the air quickly, "I-I didn't come here for a date Robin, I came to say sorry for the other day." Stahl bowed in front of the librarian. "I didn't mean to admit my feelings to you like that! Forgive me." Closing his eyes he tried to keep his emotions in control. He opened them once he felt fingers under his chin and pulling his face to face Robin's, even though he could still not see her face.

"I can't blame you if you've fallen for me. Our hearts can't pick when or who we fall in love with."

Stahl's face quickly lit up before showing a nervous smile towards Robin before standing upright, "I would still love to see your face though." He muttered.

"I'm sure one day you'll will." Robin replied as she patted Stahl's flustered cheeks and laughed. "But first I suggest you get something to rub those red cheeks of yours on. They stand out from your green hair a lot." Giving another light pat on his cheek the blond pushed her trolley a few steps to place another book in their right place.

Stuttering Stahl covered his face with his white hood for a moment while taking his time to relax. Inhaling and exhaling a few times Stahl was confident to face the woman he loved and even ask to help her return the borrowed books to where they belong.

He always liked her even never seeing her face before. It was just another regular day for him in the city of Ylisse when they first met. He just came by to get books to help him to pass his cooking class, and there she stood, a few meters from him, returning books back onto the shelf. She could see how quickly she ran from his sight as soon their eyes locked. He chased after her only to nearly be zapped by her magic. After explaining his case to her, she calmed down and helped him with his quest to find recipes for his class.

And after that, he kept on coming when he had free time with the excuse of needing help to look for more cook books until he could come up to her and start a simple conversation without being toasted by one of her magical attacks.

Returning to reality Stahl had noticed Robin had left him once again, taking a sigh Stahl walked out to look for her only to see her talking with another man which puzzled him. Talking caution steps Stahl made his way over to see Robin leaving once again. Instead of chasing her he decided to talk to the blue hair guy Robin was talking to earlier.

"I'm surprised Robin hasn't cooked you with one of her magic tomes." He began.

The man shuddered at the thought of magic before turning to face Stahl. "Sorry to disappoint but she already did, last week in fact." The man held his hand out to Stahl. "My name is Chrom; I'm guessing she greeted you with magic as well at some point?"

Accepting Chrom's handshake Stahl laughed, "No, I was lucky enough to dodge the attack which surprised me, I'm not normally known for my speed." Both of the men laughed afterwards. "Anyway what brings you to Robin?"

"Well after Robin healed my wounds from landing an Elthunder on me I left my scarf in her office when her son Morgan guided me out."

"S-She did that?!" Stahl stuttered. There were times when they were friends that Robin had hurt him more times than he could remember and never had she nursed him to health. It was normally her son that would take care of him, as much he was grateful he would rather have Robin's soft hands taking care of him. Muttering, "_You have no idea how lucky you are."_

"Did you say something?"

Looking back at Chrom, "Oh no, nothing important." Stahl spoke defensively. "So how long you've known her, if you don't mind?"

Chrom pondered for a moment with his response, "Well I've only been here for just over of a month, so about nearly two weeks." Chrom could see the sudden shock over the young chef's face.

Robin had never made friends that quickly in such a short time span. He was still getting to know Robin in the same time span.

"Did you cast a spell over Robin to make friends with you _that _quickly?"

Chrom shook his head, "No, I can't use magic like Robin."

Did now did Stahl notice that Chrom had a dry sense of humor and getting him to enjoy a joke from him from time to time was going to be quite difficult.

"Chrom!" Robin cheered the man's name. "Here is the scarf you left last week." Robin reached the man and handed the item back before looking up at Stahl, surprised to see him with Chrom. "Stahl?" the blond asked in a confused manner. "Please don't tell me you gave another warning to Chrom about _'us'_" Robin stressed on her last word. "Cause if you did…"

"I said nothing of the sorts!" Stahl quickly defended. "I'm just curious about your friendship with him."

Robin sighed before turning around the the trolley she was pushing around the library returning books to their right places. She quickly picked two or three heavy cookbooks and gave them to Stahl. He quickly fell to the floor.

"I think those books are going to keep you busy for a few days." Robin teased before turning to Chrom. "Alright, I will be expecting you next week here Chrom."

"I'll see you then." Chrom spoke before looking down at Stahl who was just getting up on his feet. "I hope to see you around as well Stahl." Stahl nodded and smiled before returning one of the books back on the library trolley.

Both watched Chrom leave their sight before Robin turning back to face the trolley and saw the books she gave Stahl had made their way back. Turning to face him he could see a slight hint of jealously on his face. His eyes were avoiding hers.

"You have no reason to be jealous, you know that well Stahl." Robin made her way to her trolley as she started to push it towards the storage area.

Suddenly Robin could feel her arm being tugged backwards; Robin could feel her back crashed into Stahl's. Looking up she could feel Stahl's arms wrapped around her waist and holding her tightly. This caused her to blush brightly. Stahl's sudden actions caused Robin to freeze in the spot.

"I know I have no right, but it only proves that I really do like you Robin." Holding her tighter, "Please give me the chance."

Closing her eyes tears started to slide down her face before rubbing them away. "I-I can't. I can't love you, not yet, not for awhile." Robin tried to escape Stahl's grasp but failed.

"I know." Robin could hear Stahl mutter.

Finding the strength within her Robin was able to finally escape Stahl's grasp before facing him even though he couldn't see her face due to her hood. But for a moment he could see a small glimpse of sadness in her sapphire eyes. Rubbing her eyes Robin shook her head before leaving from Stahl's presences.

Robin couldn't love him because she knew no matter how long they knew each other; she would never learn to love him, no matter how long he waited for her. Robin knew her heart wouldn't open again, not until she found _him_. That person that would teach her to love once more and she knew well it was never going to be Stahl.

_"If I could learn how to love you, I would." _Muttering to herself, _"I'm sorry Stahl. I really am."_

* * *

**A/N:**

I feel like I've left a few typos because I wasn't feeling well a few days (I burnt my right foot and yea.) I might check it again in a few days and update the chapter then.

I wanted to write a chapter focusing on Robin and Morgan and everyone involved. I will return back to Chrom now that I've talked about Robin's life. The romance between Chrom and Robin is slightly slow building, but not that slow.

**~midnight**


	6. Opportunity

_Rewind:_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Five: Suspicion**

We get a small mention of Robin's past back in Plegia as she thinks about her father and her twin sister Grima who she hasn't seen in many years before returning to her apartment.

Robin returns home from work with Morgan by her side and is about to get dinner ready until Lissa unexpectedly comes to visit and to have dinner with them. Here they talk about Chrom before Lissa asks about her relationship with Stahl. Robin quickly explains to the working student (teacher in the making) that she has no plans to take her friendship with Stahl any further. Robin leaves the table as Lissa follows after her minutes later to see she is in Krom's old room holding onto his old outfit crying for her dead/missing husband to return.

Days have passed and Morgan and his mother are out shopping. Here he meets Lucina and Cynthia working at Anna's groceries and they make a quick friendship together before Cynthia drags Morgan to the bread and egg aisle that he was originally meant to go to.

While Morgan is out getting the food Robin had asked him to do, Robin is in another part of the shop when she bumps into Chrom as he explains why he is working with Anna at he store. Chrom feels confused at the way he held her hand and the mention of her full name. They stare at each other in silence before parting ways.

Robin returns back to the library and returns to her work when Stahl comes in and tries to help and gain her attention to only admit he was sorry to the way he acted to Robin by admitting his feelings to her. Ignoring him Robin returns to her work when Chrom comes in to get his scarf he left when Robin attacked him. They both watch Chrom leave when Stahl embraces Robin and repeats to her that he loves her madly. Trying to keep her emotions in check Robin speaks that she cannot love him yet, which was a lie as she cannot find it in her to love anybody than Krom.

* * *

Chapter Six: Opportunity

_"You don't get to where you are by ignoring an opportunity"_

"School?!" Both daughters yelled. "But I thought we were here to find mother and not to gain unnecessary information!" Lucina added.

"Plans have changed." Their father crossed his arms afterwards. "And you need to learn to adapt to our current surroundings."

Both teenagers quickly glanced at their foster mother, Anna, in hope she didn't agree to Chrom's current proposal. "Sorry kids." Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I can't run a business if my two kids can't add up numbers fast enough." Cynthia soon fell down onto the couch with her arms up in the air.

"This isn't really a hero stuff I was looking forward when we got here."

"We don't really have a choice here Cynthia." Her older sister took a seat beside her younger sister. Looking back up to her father, "And what will we gain from mixing ourselves with such people father?"

"Stop thinking about what good you will gain out of going to an educated place. Just enjoy being teenagers; you can help me look for your mother on the weekends if you truly wish." Chrom smiled when he saw his children cheer. "Alright, Fredrick is coming to show you around the place today." The father of one walked over to the door where his long white scarf hung.

"You know I don't like you missing a day of work for some charity work." Anna grumbled.

Chrom laughed before looking back at the red head. "I'm just helping a friend."

"Friend father?" Cynthia bumped into her father's conversation. "_Lady_ friend?" His youngest child teased. Her grin grew when she saw how fluster her father had become.

Chrom held the white material tightly in his hands at the teasing statement his youngest child made. He stretched it as he treated it similar to a stress ball. Taking a minute to reply Chrom placed the white object around his neck before holding onto the door knob tightly.

"Just because she happens to be a lady doesn't mean anything Cynthia." He spoke, stuttering. Chrom could hear the three ladies giggling behind him. He turned and gave a glare at Anna. _"I hope you didn't teach them this childish behavior."_

Anna held her hands up in the air defensively and in a teasing manner. With a grin, "No refunds buddy."

Chrom rolled his eyes before leaving the apartment full of giggling girls.

It had been two months since he and his children arrived in the new Ylisse and since then they learnt many things that the new world had to offer. The reading language had become simpler and strange machines drove on black and white paths as they roared down the roads. Concerted paths were paths for people and bike riders alike as they walked silently to their destination. City gardens were placed all around the concrete jungle to add some green to the surroundings.

Today was the day he promised Robin he would help her in her library while her son was out on a camping trip with his whole class. Digging into his pockets he found the note Fredrick had written for him. There were notes of objects called trams he could take that would always circle around the whole city on a daily basis. He smiled as he was reminded of the old Fredrick he left behind in his kingdom. Even after the war ended he stilled acted like his personal butler and bodyguard.

At least the present one knew about personal space.

Begin able to read the basic of the new English Chrom boarded on the electric driven train as it began to move. People of all ages sat on the available seats; children, parents, students, elderly. Gazing outside his window he looked at all the strange shaped buildings and the different posters placed everywhere. Some were so big it made Chrom wonder, how on earth it was possible they could stand on their own or on the roof on a high city building.

The tram continued to move around as it made a path pass the sea. Giving a sense of being home Chrom signaled for the driver to stop as he took he leave. With the tram leaving in the background he discovered he was on the beach. Nothing compared to the resort he somehow ended up at times though the Outrealm gate.

Looking at his watch which was a gift Anna had gave him in his early days in Ylisse he saw he still had enough time to catch the next tram and arrived at the library where Robin was waiting for him. Walking off the footpath the king made his way onto the soft grains of the beach with the endless deep blue sea in the background. Closing his eyes and listening to the sea gave him a sense of peace. Something he didn't receive for some time.

Opening his eyes slowly a name slipped from his lips, "Sumia."

That was a name that belonged to a woman he loved dearly. It was the first time she had crossed into his mind. Perhaps it was the peace that beach gave him that made him wonder how she is doing back home alone running their kingdom.

He was willing to forget Robin in order to live a peaceful life with her but every time their war against Grima was mentioned, he couldn't help but hear his own heart break and Sumia would notice and feel his grief. She was by his side in the early years of Lucina life before he proposed to her to become his wife and as each day passed he soon learned to love her even more.

But she could never take up the space that Robin left on him. She was always going to be second best and Chrom hated himself for that.

"Why did you let me come here? I'm committed to you, my wife." Opening his palm stood petals from a daisy. They remained fresh and white despite the time skip. "Are you giving me up back to Robin?"

His mind was only left in wonder. He thought he knew his wife well, but the sudden wish for him to go and take their children with him into the new world was so unpredictable. She knew he was not the same until he at least found the body of Robin to give their hero a proper burial. But not even that was granted for him.

"Why didn't I fight to stay? I could have always said no." Chrom closed his palm. "I know I hurt you dearly for following my own selfish desires. If only you can hear me." Chrom dropped his voice as he returned the petals back into his pockets.

Feeling that his time was up, Chrom turned around to wait for the next tram before seeing a woman right in front of him, sending shock through his body and falling onto the ground. Opening his eyes and rubbing his sore back Chrom nearly stuttered to see who the woman was.

"S-Sumia?!"

The brunette looked down at Chrom in a confused manner. The silence caused Chrom to take a better look at the woman that took a striking resemblance to the wife he left behind. Her amour had turned into a long lab like coat as she wore a long purple dress that just reached her angles. A fancy thin leather belt was wrapped around her waist as on her feet were expensive leather boots. But her hair was tied into a bun as she wore a fancy 1950's style hat with a lance pendant on the white hat.

"Um, may I know how you know my name?"

Of course that was no surprise. Just because she looked like his wife didn't mean they knew each other.

"I'm sorry maim, you remind me of somebody I treasure dearly." Chrom quickly explained himself. He watched as Sumia gazed deeply at the sea. Knowing little about fashion Chrom knew by the way Sumia dressed she came from a wealthy family.

"I'm sorry to ask...but is there any reason why you're staring at me? I'm finding it rather uncomfortable."

"I um" Stuttering, "You, um, look very lady like. That is all." Chrom explained.

Sumia was surprised by his words. "My, do people still use such a term? Most compliments I get is that I look hot or sexy. That makes me feel quite uncomfortable." Sumia gazed back at Chrom. "As well as staring,"

"Like I said earlier, you remind me of somebody important to me."

"A lady friend perhaps," A soft smile came across Sumia's lips. She laughed to see how red Chrom's face had gone. "You're quite charming when you're all nervous."

This only made Chrom more nervous. All he could do was cover his lit up face with his hands.

"Well whoever I remind you of; I suggest you give her a flower or two. I'm actually a florist. My shop is on the main road of the city." Sumia pointed towards the city. "Maybe look it up on the internet or use a map. Anyway I hope to see you there."

Giving a shy bow, Chrom watched in silence as he watched Sumia return to her daily job. He had never seen such a florist dress so fancy but that wasn't the thing on his mind. Digging into his pockets he pulled out the petals Sumia always asked him to carry, saying that it brought good luck to him wherever he may go.

Taking a quick glance at them he opened his palm and watched the petals fly away and watched them dance over to the sea in a gentle manner.

It did bring good luck after all.

* * *

"Robin?" Chrom's voice was loud and clear before being reminded he was at a library. "Oh right,"

Hearing no response from the librarian Chrom made his way deeper and towards the back of the huge building. Less and less people hung around the back of the building having fear that the 'grim reaper librarian' would strike them down with her magic and he couldn't blame them. Her look wasn't exactly _comforting._

Chrom noticed a trolley of stacked books right in front of one aisle of books, giving him the indication that Robin was indeed nearby. "Robin?" He called once more.

"Chrom?"

It puzzled Chrom on the way Robin spoke out his name. It was filled with uncertainty and fear. Rushing over to where he heard Robin called his name he could see the blond woman on a wooden ladder that looked very unstable.

"By the Gods, what convinced you to use that ladder in such a condition?!" The prince panicked.

"It happened to snap while I was on it thank you very much!" Robin yelled defensively. The ladder shook a little. "And I just so happen to be on the highest step too," She cussed.

"Just take one step at a time. Don't rush it at all. It might trigger the ladder to snap."

"I figured that part out." Robin gave an unpleased glare to the man. "Just don't do anything foolish that will make the ladder snap,"

"Unless you're secretly a Risen, then I might reconsider." Chrom muttered to himself.

Following his orders Robin took one step down at a slow pace, getting more confident for each one she stepped on safely. But uncertainty struck as the ladder snapped into two, sending Robin falling down to receive a nasty fall. Screaming the blond embraced herself and closed her eyes ready to receive a painful injury on the way down.

But the idea was cut short.

Opening her eyes did only Robin notice she didn't crash onto the ground and instead fell right into the arms of Chrom. Knowing her face was finally showed to him the shy woman tried to reach for her hood but the king had a good grip holding her in a bridal style manner. All she could do was readjust her glasses as the two of them silently stared at each other.

Robin swallowed hard as she watched and felt Chrom run his fingers through her blond strands of hair before doing it once more.

"You are a truly beautiful woman. I don't understand why you have to hide yourself behind some hood."

Breathing suddenly became hard for Robin to do, "I-I." She avoided his gaze for a moment. "Ever since Krom went missing, I-I found it ha-hard to show myself to people yet a-another man." Robin stuttered. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There is nothing to apologize for."

But before Chrom could add on he heard soft muffles coming from the woman in his arms. Crying into his chest until he could no longer hear her cries to only discover she had fallen asleep. The trauma from nearly dying and the mention of her long lost husband made her weep until he finally fell asleep.

Walking over fallen books he placed the woman in her office to see her double seated couch had magically turned into a bed. Still able to see it was a bed he placed the fainted woman gently and removed her glasses and placed it on her desk. Like a child he placed a pillow underneath her head and the light blanket over her.

His eyes couldn't leave the sleeping woman. He never thought underneath the hood she hid behind would show such a beautiful woman. With fatigue coming over him he soon placed his head on a pillow of his own and lay right beside Robin. As he closed his eyes he made sure he would only be looking at her before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Neither Lucina nor Cynthia could find the right expression to make when begin toured around the campus. Intimidation and curiosity from the other students made them walk beside Fredrick so close it started to make the teacher uncomfortable. But with the story Anna told him in his mind he simply ignored it.

There were many rooms which made Lucina wonder how on earth the students could remember each one and the number that went with the room. Having confidence in Fredrick, Lucina simply skipped about thinking about the issue for any longer. She could see the excitement in her younger sister's eyes and she knew once Fredrick left so would Cynthia in search for some adventure to go to.

The two girls stood by the entrance of Fredrick's classroom after being left there as the man left to receive an important phone call. Lucina held onto her sister's mini dress to make sure she wasn't going to go running and doing something that would only embarrass her in the end.

"Hellloo ladies." A swoon voiced was heard down the hall of the school.

"Careful Inigo!" Another voice called. "My sword hand twitches. Danger lurks us through these halls. "

"Really Owain?" The voice suddenly lost its cheers. "You're ruining my chance with the ladies here."

Lucina and Cynthia peeked down the halls and could see a group of woman surrounding what sounded like two boys with screaming girls around them. Lucina glared at the group. "Are women in this era that...annoying?"

"Time to shine!" Cynthia cheered.

The young girl slipped out of her sister's grasp and ran towards the huge group of girls that was now looking like a huge wall more than a group, seeing her sister rushing into something that could only embarrass her, Lucina quickly chased after her sister.

Pretending she was holding a lance Cynthia burst through the crowd of girls and landed in a somewhat heroic pose. "I am Cynthia. Now, die in the name of a Brighter Future!'"

The crowd went silent.

Inigo and Owain's wore clothes that did indeed made the girls in the school faint even near them. Inigo wore a simple hooded blue jumper, black jeans and white sneakers. Navy blue fingerless gloves were seen on his hands as he had his bag strap across one shoulder. Owain's top had a similar design to a swordmaster's as he wore white cargo pants. On his feet were black leather boots and his favorite brown and red belt was wrapped around his waist with a red backpack.

"The blood of heroes courses through me! Today I will mete out great justice!" Owain pulled out a wooden sword from his bag. The crowd of girls suddenly pulled away as the two 'heroes' looked at each other in a heroic manner. Inigo could only reply with a face palmed as he tried to think of a new way to pull out of the unexpected situation and still have the girls look at him in total adoration.

"I feel like I'm going to die alone now, oh the pain." Inigo muttered while still keeping his face covered.

"Keep that blade far from her now!" Lucina's voice was heard loud and clears from behind the crowd of girls.

Suddenly the blue hair girl jumped high and over the crowd of confused girls as she rushed towards Owain. With quick speed she was able to swipe the wooden toy sword from the blond's hands which made Owain fall off his feet and onto his back. The teen place one foot on his chest with the wooden blade pointed and pressed onto the side of his neck. The blond swallowed hard as fear was easily seen all over his face.

"Ladies, if you don't mind. We'll do the signing later. Let me just fix the issue here." Inigo finished his speech by giving a few flying kisses to the ladies surrounding them, even one to Lucina. Annoyed even more she now pointed the wooden object to the flirtatious boy.

The woman screamed in joy as some fainted and the rest that didn't took them away. When no more of Inigo's fan girls could be seen, Lucina walked in closer to Inigo with the blade of the wooden sword pressed on his neck.

She was not amused.

"If I were you I would be praying to the Gods above thanking that what I have in my hands is nothing but a cheap toy!" Lucina slammed the toy onto the ground. She turned to see Cynthia was right behind her, standing still with her eyes closed, grabbing onto her short coat. "Explain!" She scolded.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! It's just I'm so bored from walking around here that I needed to do something! Anything!"

Lucina released her grip on her sister and crossed her arms. "This isn't like home where you can just yell heroic lines and people would clap and smile for you. Times have changed."

"If you don't mind for interrupting," Inigo nervously entered into the family conversation. "But my friend here, Owain, actually does the same thing as this wonderful woman here." Inigo pointed to Owain then to Cynthia.

"If you think flirting with my sister will change your attempt to flirt with me earlier you are dead wrong." The teen gave a death glare to the young boy. She sighed, "But I must sadly agree with you." She looked at Owain. "Your friend here sadly shares the same childish sickness of immaturity that my sister has."

"Hey!" Owain quickly defended. "Being a hero is a tough job. You have to look out for the weak and you have to be _really_ responsible."

"Well _'good'_ job so far, _hero." _Lucina spoke bitterly and in a sarcastic manner.

The eldest child of Chrom's grabbed hold of Cynthia's hand before looking back at the two boys giving them a displeased and irritated look before stomping back to Fredrick's classroom, dragging Cynthia with her.

"Such a sinister foe conspires to hinder my growth..." Owain grumbled while rubbing his head. "You agree Inigo?" He noticed the boy was left dumbfounded. "Hey Inigo?"

"My my, what force," Inigo held his heart and couldn't help but dance on the spot a little before remembering his best friend was still by his side. "You didn't see that d-did you?"

Owain blinked a few times before replying to his best friend with a shake of the head. "Let me guess, you have fallen for the foe...unacceptable!" The blond yelled proudly and in a heroic manner. "Forbidden love is a weakness of any hero!"

The lover boy gave an unimpressed look to his friend. "Don't you ever get tired of that hero nonsense?" The man fixed his light grey hair as he stared down the path Lucina and Cynthia had walked down. "But I'm going to make it a challenge to make that wonderful woman fall for me."

Owain crossed his arms and sighed. "Love is only a hindrance to a hero's true mission. I shall stay on my true path with no distractions!" Owain fist pumped his hands into the air.

Inigo could only sigh at his friend's child like behavior. He suddenly tried to remember why he was friends with him in the first place.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open to only be caught off guard to see she was in the arms of Chrom who continued to sleep peacefully. She stared at him quietly; making sure her heavy breathing wouldn't wake him up.

His eyes, his hair and even the way he would have his arms around her was an exact copy of her old lover. Out of old habit she ran her fingertips through his short blue hair like the way she use to do before. Then the back of her fingers would carefully run down his cheeks before tracing his lips with the tips of her fingers.

In a caution manner Robin pulled in closer to Chrom while his arms were still around her. Her arms trembling at the idea of embracing him back but she soon found the courage to put her arms around the sleeping king. With her ear on his chest Robin could hear the soft beats of his heart.

It was as if _he_ had finally came back home to her.

But the stories that Chrom told to her and the others Fredrick had told reminded her this was not _her _man and she wasn't the one _he _was looking for. It was impossible that the man she was holding on so tightly was hers since she never remembered giving birth to a daughter. Although she would love to have a daughter to call her own and even remember talking to Krom about having another child.

But it was too late. Her husband was either missing or dead and two years later a man that shared a striking resemblance to him showed up into her life. As if he was a recantation of her old lover.

Holding Chrom tighter, "Just stay with me," Muttering before returning back to sleep. "Even if you're not my old Krom, just stay."

As Robin drifted back to sleep did Chrom woke up. His eyes half lit and his body still drained, not because he slept late but because he nearly watched another person die on him. A woman in an outfit that was too faded for Chrom to remember clearly stood up with a giant black and purple sphere above her head came back to him.

He can remember the pain so well, as she released the attack to an image that looked just like her. He wanted to jump for joy now Grima was gone but it was at a price. His wife – his lover was fading from his sights. With her favorite tome in her hands she kept on smiling and muttered words that were so faded he could only see her lips move.

_"What did she say to make me act like that?" _Chrom ran through his mind. Looking down into his arms was Robin sleeping peacefully. Pulling her closer he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "If you can hear me, I want to let you know you're important to me even knowing each other for such a short time." Looking down at the sleeping blond, "I can't let you go Robin and seeing you nearly die like that reminded me of something." Chrom rubbed the woman's head softly before he started to drift back to sleep.

Before returning back into a deep slumber his lips muttered a few words.

"I need you."

* * *

**A/N: **

Yay for Sumia coming in and hellow complicated love triangle. lol.

Anyway I mentioned either a chapter or a few chapters ago that Inigo was meant to be on camp with Morgan, Kjelle and the others and you must be wondering why his back at school. I'll explain that in the following chapters to come why his back at school. Also we will have some childrenxchildren ships. Major ones will be InigoxLucina and OwainxCynthia. I really love their support convos in the game. xD

There will be minor high school moments but only to increase the friendship between Lucina, Inigo, Owain and Cynthia. This is nowhere near a high school life, just a slice of life one.

**~midnight**


	7. Afraid to Fall

_Rewind:_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Six: Opportunity**

Chrom tells his children that their stay in the New Ylisse was taking longer than planned so he and Anna enrolled them both into a school before leaving to the library to help Robin like they both planned. But since he had a few hours to spare Chrom finds a beach to pass the time where he starts to think about Sumia and wonders how she was doing by herself in the kingdom. As soon he finishes thinking about her, the Sumia of the current era shows up.

The two talk before Sumia leaves and takes her leave, heading back to her flower shop as Chrom smiles seeing that the Sumia of the current era was just fine.

Soon Chrom finally arrives to the library and noticed Robin was nowhere to find. Walking over to the end of the building he notices Robin was stuck on a very unstable ladder that looked like it was going to break any minute. He soon talks her down to take one step at a time carefully down the ladder. But soon bad lucks comes on Robin and the ladder snaps and she falls down ready to hit the floor painfully but Chrom was fast enough to catch her. Here Chrom finally sees what Robin looks like.

Robin gets a overflow of emotions seeing that Chrom caught her in a similar way her old husband did. Due to her emotions and shock Robin faints in Chrom's arms leaving him no choice but to place her on the sofa bed in her office and sleeping by her side.

Meanwhile Fredrick had brought Lucina and Cynthia and showed them around the campus before being told to wait by his classroom as he attended to an important phone call. Cynthia soon got bored and made her way down a crowd filled with girls. She jumps into the crowd and yells a heroic line or two and Owain joins in and point a toy sword at the girl. Lucina comes in and takes the wrong meaning and knocks Owain off his feet and kept pointing the toy and Inigo every time he tried to flirt with her. Soon both sisters leave unharmed as Lucina swore to both boys, mainly Inigo that she wouldn't stand for his flirty lines. But Inigo sees this as a challenge and makes a promise to make Lucina fall for him.

The scene returns back to Chrom and Robin that continued to rest on the bed. Robins starts to fall for Chrom's looks before muttering that she wanted Chrom to stay by her side even if he wasn't her old husband. As she falls asleep Chrom wakes up for a short amount of time as he wonders the death of his wife before admitting that the woman that slept in his arms was the woman he didn't want to part from – ever.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Afraid to fall

_"You are hiding in a world of ones and zeros. You're too afraid to make an emotional connection. Caring for someone? It doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger."_

His lips couldn't stop smiling at the thought of waking up beside Robin's side only a few days ago after saving her from her near death fall only a few days ago. He remembered staring at her angelic face as she continued to sleep peacefully before waking up five minutes later with a flustered face, acting like something intimidate happened to them both, after taking a few minutes to calm down Robin as Chrom laughed at her panicked state.

Morgan had finally returned back from the camp and was back by his mother's side, acting the usual over protective child that only could remember one of their parents. His shift at Anna's store allowed him to search for his wife he could barely remember until nightfall. Chrom rubbed his sore heels as he made his way into the library and saw Robin by her desk scanning the overdue books and then placing them onto her trolley.

"Hey." Chrom greeted the mother of one as he made his way over to her.

"Ah, Chrom, um, hi?" Robin nervously greeted.

Leaning on her desk, Chrom stared her in confusion. "What's with the tone? Did something happen between us the other night?"

Robin's face lit red very quickly and covered her face with the nearest book she could reach. "D-Don't talk like that! Your making it sound completely wrong!"

Chrom still didn't understand what was wrong in what he spoke so he continued. "All I did was put you down into bed and slept with you."

The blond slammed her book onto the desk. "I don't know where you come from but the way you're speaking is sounding like we had sex!" She yelled.

Then it hit Chrom.

"Oh Naga, I-I didn't mean it like that!" His face was just as flustered as Robin's.

Chrom stuttered as he continued to explain his case to Robin with the fear she would strike him down with her magic again as Stahl watched the two bicker from the table he read on. He took a glance at the cookbook he was reading and back to Robin who was explaining to Chrom her case.

She was beautiful. It was the first day she decided to remove her hood and that made people call her the 'grim reaper'. Stahl only got the book to convince Robin was here for the books and not to stare at her all day.

He just loved the colour of her pale blond hair and how they were in piggy tails; even if it was a hairstyle only for children she was still able to pull it off wonderfully. Her yellow singlet top fitted around her body so well, showing that she was slimmer than she was when she wore her coat. What surprised Stahl is that despite her tomboyish like attitude she was confident to wear a skirt that he never thought seeing her wear in ever. The edges where tipped in the colour gold and her long leather boots matched her whole outfit perfectly.

Stahl just wanted to run his hair through her golden locks and smile to see her bright brown eyes staring back at him. It was a sight he longed for.

The man sighed as he closed the book he had and stared back at the bickering couple. It surprised Stahl that Chrom wasn't burnt yet by her magic because she didn't want to. Stahl could read Robin with ease but Chrom on the other hand proved difficult. He was…different.

He knew little of the world around him yet have a suffice amount of knowledge. To that he had two children that happened to be the same age as Robin's eldest. Walking over to the two Stahl did his usual smile and look while standing by Robin's side.

"I-I think you made your point Robin." Stahl spoke to Robin as he placed his hands on her shoulders starting off rather nervously. "Go easy on the guys, his still new around here." Stahl turned Robin to his direction facing him.

Robin stared quietly after her eyes locked with Stahl's for a brief moment before slipping out of his grasp. She embraced herself and nodded before looking back at Chrom.

"Alright, I guess you meant no harm." Robin sighed. "It's just not even my old friend Stahl has had the guts to stay and sleep by my side for the night. He still fears I might burn him while his sleeping." Robin gave an unimpressed look at the young chef.

"It's your temper that just makes me more…defensive that normal." Stahl waved his hands in the air defensively.

"…Right." Robin sighed and looked back at Chrom. "Anyway why did you come over Chrom? Did you forget something?" She asked. Her arms stilled were wrapped around her body.

"Well not this time." Chrom replied. "Just came to say thanks for letting me help you here last week. I made getting use to this place a little easier."

Stahl raised an eyebrow as Robin's face lit up at the mention of Chrom thanking her. Robin placed a nervous smile on her face that soon turned warm.

"You're welcome Mr. Chrom Exalt." She teased. "After all, you caught me from falling down that ladder it was something I had to do. You did save my life."

"Anybody that was with you at the time would have done the same thing Mrs. Robin Plegia." Chrom smiled back at the mother. "And I wanted to say this earlier but it's nice to finally see your face without that coat covering your face. You look much better without it."

Robin felt her face heat up even more and could imagine steam coming out of her ears after Chrom's compliment to her. All the young blond could do was nod before looking away in embarrassment that Chrom might notice. Stahl looked at Robin then back and Chrom before copying the action again and again. Robin had told stories of him but they were very little and if she did tell him any, they wouldn't go on for very long. It was as if she didn't want him to know anything about Chrom.

"Hey Chrom, that's your name right?" Stahl began a new conversation. "You're looking for your wife but-"

"Yes?" Chrom waited for an answer.

"...I don't see a wedding ring on your finger."

The young father quickly hid his hand behind his back. He was guilty. He noticed his wedding ring with Sumia was missing a month ago but spoke no word. He had no recollection where he left his ring or if he was wearing it the day he walked into the Outrealm Gate. He knew that he would forget his first wife the day he entered into the gate, but did it also mean his recollections with Sumia was affected too?

"Stahl!" Robin scolded. "Isn't that a little too personal to ask since you guys haven't known each other for very long?!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized to the upset woman. "I just remembered you saying something about Chrom came here to search for his wife and I got curious and-"

"It's fine Robin and Stahl." Chrom interrupted. "Truth is I already noticed my ring with my current wife is missing as well as my first one." He explained. "I believe I lost it while I was coming here." Chrom held his hand tightly. "But it was her idea to send me here. She wanted me to get closure."

Chrom felt a warm hand placed on his right shoulder. Looking at the desk he noticed Robin leaning on it with her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes screamed out for concern towards him.

"If it's getting too personal you can always stop. We won't force you to speak for any longer."

A faint smile was all Chrom could reply with as he pushed Robin's warm hand off his shoulder and gave a small nod towards Stahl as he took his leave without speaking another word. Both watched him walk out of the building before Robin giving a death glare to her close friend, Stahl.

Waving his arms in the air, "Sorry, It just came out!"

"Do you have any common sense at all?" Robin grumbled. "Even I would be upset if asked such a thing." Robin sighed as she pushed herself off her desk and fixed her glasses. She placed her hands on her waist and scoped the whole library. Some people returned back to their reading while others didn't seem to be bothered by her conversation just then.

She turned to see Stahl was now fixing the books on the trolley to make it look neat and have more room to place more books. Taking a moment for herself her auburn eyes gazed down to her right hand and noticed her ring with her dear husband still was in its place. Only removed when sleeping or in the shower.

He had been missing for two years. Maybe it was time.

Her fingertips traced over her ring lightly before looking back.

"It's time."

* * *

Chrom's hand was still over his other, mainly over his ring finger. He couldn't believe he didn't wonder where his wedding ring with Sumia had gone. Many reasons came up into his head why it suddenly disappeared. Many such as skipping to the very far future made it fade from sight or maybe it simply slipped from his finger. He held his hand tighter.

It was impossible. During his rule over Ylisse it never came off except in the presence of his wife. Other than that it was always on, so much he never noticed it on.

"Where did it go?" Chrom spoke puzzled. Shaking his thoughts and planned to talk to Anna about it when he reached home he looked around him and saw he had reached a giant stadium with a race course nearby.

He remembered that after the war, people used ex-Pegasus and trained them for races or for battles with Dark Fliers. Soon a new sport called Equestrian was introduced and remembered bringing Cynthia whenever he was free to watched dressed up horses or Pegasus jump over well designed fences and trying to knock down less as possible.

Seeing that his shift at Anna's was over for the day, discovering more of the world he was in proved no harm and so walked himself in. Seeing no guards were around at the entrance Chrom still kept his guard up for any that decided to kick him out. Walking onto the area where people would stand and watch the races Chrom looked up and noticed a transparent dome acting as the roof to the whole building.

A sudden gust of wind blew from behind him, causing his scarf to fly off him as dust was heading his way, making Chrom close his eyes. Opening his eyes again he had noticed his white scarf had landed onto the race course. Unsure what caused the wind to pick up so powerful and quickly he made his way to the grass track and picked it up before hearing loud sounds of wind near him.

Now fearing for his protection the former king reached for his Falchion that was wrapped around his waist and was well hidden due to the material it was hiding underneath. Pointing towards the sound of the harsh winds and his sword still wrapped in fabric the man closed his eyes and soon the weapon shined in all its glory and sent the surroundings covered in a bright flash of light. The sound soon ended with a scared panic from no other but a Pegasus.

Surprised by the sound the bright flash of light and as the fabric around his mighty sword slipped and fell onto the grass. Dropping his hand down he could see a well dressed Pegasus that was made for racing with its owner on it, trying to calm her animal down.

The rider was indeed a woman as she wore attire that belonged to a modern day jockey. Her feet were covered in long black leather boots with tight white pants. The sleeves to her top were white with a pink upside down triangle with a purple background was designed on the shirt. Matching the whole outfit was a purple cap that was part of the jockey uniform. Even on the Pegasus she was on shared a similar pattern on its saddle.

Pulling her goggles up, "You,"

Chrom knew that voice.

"Sumia?"

Patting her flying horse down Sumia kept her gaze on the king. "May I ask why your here and holding a treasured item in your hands?"

Chrom reached down for the fabric that covered up his sword. "I just happened to walk down here and this treasured item happens to belong to me." He began to wrap the fabric around the sword.

"I hope you didn't steal that for our dear museum here." Sumia walked her and her horse closer to Chrom. "Well I have to believe you. Only decedents of the Mighty King Chrom could release the true power of Falchion." Sumia began the history lesson. "Funny enough you share the same name as he."

Chrom's eyebrows twitched. If only she knew she was talking to the king himself.

"Anyway I thought you were a florist, you never told me you were a jockey as well. That's what your call it here right?"

Sumia nodded as she fixed her bun. "Yes, I'm also a Dark Flier racer." She jumped off her Pegasus as she examined the wings of her pet. "Do you have Pegasus races and Dark Flier duels from where you come from?"

Taking a minute to think to himself, Chrom shook his head.

Reaching for the reins of her animal the racer looked back at Chrom. "Well you seem interested enough. I'll tell you while we head to the stables." Both began their walk before Sumia continued on. "You see, _bright one,_ The Pegasus races goes like this. There are three levels; ground level, mid air level and high level. For short sprinters they have to do doe one lap on the ground and mid air before landing back down. For long, they must do one lap on each level."

"And the Dark Flier rounds?" Chrom asked.

"Two Dark Fliers must would either lances or magic to reduce as many points of their opponents they can in five minutes. It can be from actually doing damage on the foe or using their move back at them. But before you call and say its animal cruelty we have Falcon Knights around the field for instant healing after the match is over."

"Is Equestrian still around here?"

Sumia nodded, "Yes but there are classes for that a few times a week. Here I don't do that stuff since I'm more into the Dark Fliers duels more than racing. In fact a friend of mine is more a racer than a battler." She smiled hearing sound her Pegasus made whenever she would brush its mane. "Now do you mind staying here Chrom? I have to return her to her stable."

Nodding, Chrom watched Sumia leave him just outside the stables. Leaning on the wall of the building Chrom couldn't help but stare at where the wedding ring he had with Sumia was now gone. He even remembered looking it everywhere in Anna's apartment when nobody was home. Though she caught him cleaning after his mess when she came home but after seeing the mess he left she was in no mood to hear his story.

He slipped into his thoughts for a moment until he heard stuttering steps nearby. Standing up straight he could see a red headed woman a few meters from him, holding a lance in a very nervous manner. Her ruby eyes stuck on him as she shook as if a cold breeze had just blown past.

Her hair was longer than her waist, her t-shirt white but had maroon strips coming down the sides of her sleeves. She wore red mini shorts with a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her boots were knee high and in the same shade as her hair and eyes and a feather like designed hair-clip was found in her hair. Chrom knew well who she was; the question was if she did as well.

"Krom!" She nervously cheered as the king watched the red head rushed over to him. Due to her nerves taking over her lance slipped out of her grasp and she tripped over, falling right on top of the king.

_"I thought Sumia was the one tripping over things all the time." _Chrom thought to himself.

Realizing her mistakes quickly the woman stood up and away from any contact with the man. Dusting herself more than necessary she looked back at him. "Er, um, I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed before doing it again. "I'm just happy er and um,"

"Cordelia right?"

The woman flashed upright, her knees shaking and her faced flustered even more. "Ah, um, yes." She looked around nervously. "Don't you remember me at all Krom?"

He knew her alright. The Cordelia he knew was strong and was a royal guard to his family though they hardly spoke. He heard from her former team mates that she loved playing the harp and found it hard to move on due to her team-mates dying in order for her to live. There was a story that was was madly and deeply in love with a certain man but never told who.

Sadly they never talked to one another despite she was by his side most of the time growing up in the war.

Putting on an act, "I'm sorry but I think your mistaken me for somebody else."

"No, I'm sure your Krom the man that taught me to become strong and wise,, the same man that told me to become a jockey of a Pegasus - to become a Pegasus rider!"

"I'm afraid his right Cordelia." Sumia suddenly appeared from the stables. "This isn't the same Krom you fell for two years ago."

"S-Sumia!" The jockey stuttered. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

The brunette smiled at the stuttering woman and how nervous her best friend came every time the word Krom was mentioned. "It's not like Chrom here is going to tell anyone."

The rider took a quick glance at Chrom before looking back at her friend, "And how can you be so sure Sumia?"

The woman took a deep and long look at the bluenette before looking away. "I just feel like I can, Cordelia."

Brushing her hair behind her ear the rider looked at Chrom, admiring nearly everything about him. The way he talked, looked and acted was just like the man she loved so dearly. His disappearance affected her dearly and it showed in her races.

She used to be one of the best - one of the greatest in Ylisse. She and her dear Pegasus would sore through the course with ease, leaving a trail of dust behind her before falling down to the crowd and towards the finish line. With a whip in her hands she would crack it into the empty space and her Pegasus would fall into the feeling of adenine and sore even faster. People would come watch her move she loved doing. Once she reached the highest point of the roof with her hair just touching the dome she would slip off her Pegasus and fall down in a beautiful manner before being caught again.

She would pull of this move even in her races, not only in her Equestrian matches. Her grip would loosen at the same time before losing grip completely. At first it was a simple mistake but as soon her Pegasus caught her and she landed on it perfectly the crowd erupted. As she fell she felt at peace - as if time had stopped before feeling the sensation of back on her flying horse.

But when Krom came into her life she got even better. She went faster, her elegance was more stunning, and her reputation was raised even higher. Even as high that she could touch the sky. She could remember him by the stands just giving him the support she loved from him. But the time she found the courage to speak to him, he was already taken from him by a woman named Robin. They even had a son together by the time they became friends. So her love to him was never spoken expect her best friend - Sumia.

She didn't mind though, eventually she just wanted him to see her and love her as a friend but when she heard that day he went missing she lost her grove. Her speed faded, her elegance was destroyed and her reputation was shattered. Now she was back to that simple stable girl while her best friend Sumia rose through the ranks that was good enough for her to be promoted into the Dark Filer class and rank.

"I heard only woman can ride such animals so I'm guessing you don't have any wyverns anywhere." Chrom spoke.

"Ah, yes." Cordelia stuttered once more. "They're on the other side of the race track since Pegasus and Wyverns don't work out well together. Though mostly men ride them but there have been a few women that ride such beasts."

"CheChe you mean?" Sumia replied. "We should really say hello to her for once in awhile."

The two girls went into a conversation while Chrom stood behind them, lost in his own thoughts. Even though the Cordelia he knew now had no relation to the past it didn't change their personalities. It was one of those things he remembered reading in the past letters one of the Anna's spoke of.

But it was the love Sumia had told him earlier that Cordelia had for Krom that puzzled him. Could it be possible the Cordelia he knew in his era felt the same way for him? He had been hurting her for so long that Chrom hated that it took him so long to notice it, perhaps nearly as long it took for him to notice Kellam had left the kingdom with his wife which he forgot who when Cynthia was born.

He felt like he owned Cordelia for hurting her for all those years. Maybe not to the one he knew in his time but the one he was facing felt no different.

"Can you race?" The former prince suddenly asked the ex-jockey.

Cordelia drifted from his view, holding her arm while keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Yes, she was one of the best. She knows the best moves to pull off in a race or in Equestrian but ever since Krom left her career as a jockey faded just like he did."

"I just lost the passion." The woman lied. "And plus I'm not that great, if you race for long enough anyone can be great and-"

"Then bring it back." Cordelia looked back up at Chrom after hearing those words. "Show me you're the best at what you do."

Cordelia gave a long sigh and crossed her arms. "I stopped racing two years ago. To jump up onto a Pegasus and do a long sprint races now would be absolute foolish."

"That isn't the stories I've heard." Chrom spoke. Although it was a lie he knew the Cordelia he knew was no different to the one he was speaking to. "I want to see you race - I want to see you fly."

_"I want to see you fly."_

Thin streams of water were seen running down the red heads face before wiping them away quickly. The woman picked up the lance she had dropped earlier and gave a faint nod to her best friend before crossing into sight with Chrom. She shook her head before walking off and seconds later it turned into a run.

Sumia had her arms crossed and stared at her best friend in silence. She never saw Cordelia run since she was a weak runner and when she ran she had her reasons behind them. "You know, you just spoke like Krom just then."

"You knew him?" The father of two asked in a confused manner.

"Yes." She nodded while keeping her eyes into the distance. "I didn't know the guy much but I knew he was important in Cordelia's career as a racer. Though when we did talk she always felt awkward and would be distance from me for the whole day. I knew she didn't enjoy anyone near Krom but she was smart enough she had no right to act like a jealous girlfriend since he wasn't her boyfriend."

"Did you like him as well?"

The brunette looked up to Chrom before looking away. Taking a moment to reply, "How could you not? He was charming and the kindest guy out there. If I knew him for any longer maybe I would."

Chrom looked up the sky and smiled before looking back down at Sumia. The child in him suddenly came back in him as an idea came into mind.

"Hey, want to race?"

* * *

Cynthia placed down a new boxed filled with more cans of soup from the trolley they brought with them as she watched her older sister roughly place each can into the shelves with a glare that could kill if it could. It had been three days since they both looked around their new school they were going to enter into next week when they met two boys that acted strange. Owain which acted like her male counterpart and Inigo, a man who just wanted to woo all the girls he could.

Her little game made Owain play and act by pointing a wooden sword at her, like he was playing a hero character of his own. Due to her sister being over protective it sent Owain onto the ground and Inigo staying quiet since every time he spoke caused Lucina to put the toy sword closer to his neck. Even if it was a toy she knew Lucy could find a way to make it murderous.

"Sis, it's been three days since then, relax."

Lucina placed more cans of soup into their right places before looking back at her sister. "That damn Inigo." She cussed. "How dare he flirt with me and you!"

Cynthia sighed. "I think he was mainly aiming you."

"Still," Lucina opened another box. "He is just as childish as Owain."

"On the topic of Owain you shouldn't of have treated him like that. He was our cousin back home. His a hero like me!" She cheered. Cynthia was soon greeted with an empty box from her sister into her face. "Hey!"

"I swear by the Gods if we have those fools in our class next week I cannot promise their safety." Cynthia shuddered the way her sister held the can in her hands.

Little did both girls know that the boys they spoke of was only a aisle away from them and heard the whole conversation. Owain shook at the idea of being slain by the woman he saw as his rival known as Lucina. "That woman is crazy!"

Inigo quickly covered his mouth with a finger on his lips. "Quiet. They might both hear us."

His eyes didn't leave Lucina even though he knew he would get a punch or two if their eyes ever met. Plus, he didn't just go to the supermarket after knowing she and her sister worked there, he also needed a perfume or two to woo the ladies at school. Lucina just came as a bonus that now made shopping beautiful.

"Inigo, my sword hand twitches, the evil sisters are approaching."

But Inigo was too busy lost in his thoughts to hear the warning his dear best friend was telling him. As soon as Owain saw a tin can heading their way from the other end of the aisle he took a step to the left pulling Inigo to his side, just dodging the attack. Inigo was breathing for air badly after the close encounter. Looking down the hall he could see the speed Lucina was making towards them with eyes that could kill. Owain helped his friend to calm down before taking grab of his wrist to rush to another department of the store.

"Owain let me go. I need to give my love to Lucina!"

"There are some fights you have to lose to become stronger and this is one of them." Owain quickly explained as both boys made a rush to the end of the store, which happened to be the ice cream department and other frozen dessert were.

Leaning on the giant freezer doors both boys made a giant sigh of relief but as soon they looked to their right, Lucina was there.

"You sure she's worth it Inigo?" He whispered.

But once again, the flirtatious man was captivated by the beauty Lucina had.

"I'll make sure your lips are frozen solid before you dare make a move on me or my sister."

Inigo smiled warmly at the girl, hoping his charm would calm Lucina down. "Oh trust me my lady; my eyes are only set on you."

A faint blush was noticeable on Lucina's cheeks but she was more irritated by Inigo's presence than flattered as she rushed over to him, opened a freezer door that had nothing stored in its compartment and shoved the lover boy in. She pressed on the handle tightly before looking at Owain. She spoke no words before looking back at Inigo. She had the cheekiest and devil like teasing smile the boy had ever seen.

"Maybe that will calm your hormones down, _lover boy."_

And with that, Lucina took her leave, brushing shoulders with Cynthia who had just made it to the scene. She took a quick glance and noticed her sister was leaving the scene. She would have joined her if she didn't see Owain trying his best to open the freezer door. The hero in her rose to the occasion and rushed to Owain's aid.

"I AM CYNTHIA! I FLOAT LIKE A LEAF AND STING LIKE A NETTLE! ... Eh." Cynthia paused at seeing the awkward look Owain was giving her. "Never mind, let me just help you here."

"Is your family _that _crazy?" Owain spoke up as he gave the handle for Cynthia to try and open. "Is your sister purposing trying to kill my friend here?!"

Taking a glance at the heroic man, "No, she just doesn't like your friend at all."

"No, I think she could be a descendant of the great Fell Dragon, Grima."

Cynthia's eyes widen at the name of the dragon that she had not heard of since she was a young child. It only reminded her that Lucina's mother was in a way, Grima herself but chose the side of good in the end. Something she loved about her sister's mother but the fact that bad blood was in her sister scared her a little. But it was the very far future now. The great children that would come from Lucina would share the blood of the greatest evil in her lifetime but hardly enough to cause harm.

But her sister on the other hand...

"How dare you compare my sister to _that _beast?!" Cynthia snapped. "She is nothing like that horrible monster - that devil!"

"Whoa," Owain held out his hands defensively. "What's with the defense suddenly?"

Of course he wouldn't understand. He lived in a world of peace, _she didn't. _Even with Grima gone people still suffer the lost and fallen.

Including her father,

And she too, placed Owain into a freezer of his own and left with a glare of her own, mainly at Owain.

And it took at least ten minutes for Anna to find them.

* * *

On a horse of his own, Chrom smiled as he looked to his right and saw Sumia was on her Pegasus, looking back at the man. At the count of three both left their positions. Chrom rode his horse tightly and Sumia on her winged beast. Due to not able to ride such a beautiful beast Sumia agreed to race around the huge race course on ground level. She gave off a smirk as she raced past the king and cracked her whip in the distance, sending her winged horse into a faster pace. All Chrom replied with was yelling words spoken in his time and moving the rein he had on the horse again and again.

The sound of two fast horses echoed all around the field that it caught Cordelia's attention that was spending time alone in the stables with the horses nearby. She watched as the two rushed past her at high speed; sending her hair into a frenzy for a few seconds. She watched at awe at the new Chrom riding the horse as if he was in the war times and speed was everything.

Holding onto the reins tightly Sumia yelled words to make her beast faster as she and Chrom made it around the bend. She was surprised that he knew how to ride such a beast at high speeds at such a tight curve. She cracked her whip once more and was in the lead but not for very long. She soon saw Chrom by her side, neck to neck as he raced passed the experienced jockey.

She didn't let him too far ahead as she cracked her whip even more into the air, sending her horse to go faster and faster as Chrom did his own style to tell his own horse to go even faster. Bend by bend neither one was out of their sight. One would reach over and take the lead but only for a few seconds before the other would race on ahead.

Cordelia watched as the two passed her once more and felt like time slowed down whenever her eyes were stuck on Chrom. But as soon he was out of her sight she returned into that sadness of not being the best the old Krom wanted her to be. But the way Chrom raced now, the way he spoke to her was no different to the intention Krom told her two years ago.

They had only met now but she felt the same presence, the same aura from him. It was addicting - it was inspiring.

Her feet picked up the pace as she raced over the the finish line where she waited for the man.

She wanted to say her thanks.

But as soon she reached there she could see the two in a deep conversation and hid behind a wall of a nearby building as she watched the two share such a wonderful time together.

"Maybe, not today but someday I will." Cordelia spoke confidently to herself, boosting her confidence. "But now, I need to learn how to ride once again." The woman smiled as she walked her way back to the stables.

As the ex-jockey raced over back to the stables Chrom patted down his horse and looked back at Sumia who was relaxing her own. The race ended up so close both decided to call it a draw. The young racer looked back at him and walked over to him with her Pegasus by her side.

"I have never had such a race so exciting like that!" Sumia jumped in her place due to the joy she felt in their race. "Not even the elites can excite me so!"

Chrom chuckled. "I'm glad I was able to make you happy Miss Sumia."

"You know what," Sumia began a new conversation. "You said you can't ride a Pegasus on your own right?" Chrom nodded in response. "Well have you ridden one before with somebody else onboard?"

Chrom was left at a blank. He simply shook his head for the quick response. He saw the young woman smile as she rushed over for his hand. With a warm smile, "Then as a reward for riding like a pro I'm going to take you flying."

But before the former prince could make a response he found himself on Sumia's Pegasus with his arms wrapped around her waist. Not trying to make his lit up face noticeable to her he made sure to only look at her once he was over looking like a school boy who had a giant crush on her.

The white horse's wings opened wide and its' wing shined in absolute beauty as the evening sun's rays reflected off them. It neighed before flapping its wings a few time and on Sumia's call it started to race down the race course. And before they took the bend they were both now in the sky, admiring the beauty of the whole race course and its other facilities.

But Chrom couldn't feel at ease as it felt like he had rode a Pegasus after all but couldn't remember when. Did his first wife do the same to him?

But his question was quickly answered as a flashback of seeing lances aiming his way. As he guarded with his arm and closed his eyes next thing he knew it, he was in the air. Looking around he saw it was no other than Sumia who had saved him from his close encounter of death. The way she smiled and the way she spoke was so confident and cheerful. He remembered staring at her for a few seconds before being reminded he was at war.

_"How could I forget that moment? That was the first time I ever felt something towards Sumia before feeling something for my first wife."_

Chrom looked down at the view Sumia was showing off to him. Like in the letters the Annas had written to him it was indeed that the peace he felt now was nothing compared back home. Here, he was another simple citizen and was treated normally. There were no people rushing over to him and treated him like some sort of God or others than wanted his head.

He could raise his kids without of the giant attention of being a royal, he could work and prove to people that he could work and cook without the help of servants. He didn't get any sort of fancy attention that was brought upon being king.

Here he felt...normal.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Sumia broke his chain of thought. This caused him to look back at her.

"It is, isn't it?" She spoke warmly as he held onto Sumia tighter. _"You are too." _He whispered.

Chrom closed his eyes while keeping a firm hold on Sumia. It made all sense to him. First his ring and now his most important memory of Sumia was now fading from him.

As he gained more memory of the wife he came to search for, the memories of the one he left behind started to fade.

As if their times together were nothing and were fading into a dream.

* * *

After sharing the wonderful sight with Sumia she was kind enough to walk him over to the closest tram stop. He said his goodbyes before losing himself to his thoughts about his new discovery. Begin so lost it them he didn't notice that he missed his original stop and stopped to the closet one after which happened to be the beach, the very same one that he met the Sumia of the current era.

But he was in no mood to return home. He needed more time to accept that the longer he stayed in the new world the more memory of his time and love for Sumia would be replaced by the wife he went originally to find. What hurt him the most was if Sumia knew any of this. He didn't want to go home to a house where stood Sumia and he would question who she was in his life. The idea of breaking her heart so suddenly made him guilty of going on such a quest in the beginning.

"Maybe I should have just accepted that she was never going to come home."

"Oh, you're here."

Robin's voice returned him back from his deep thoughts. "Oh, good evening Robin, nice to see you out of the library from time to time."

"We'll ever since I met you; you've reminded me that I shouldn't spend the rest of my life under some hood acting all depressed."

Chrom smiled. "That's great to hear." He focused he view at the giant ocean. "So why are you here?" He asked, hoping that his conversation with Robin would bring his thoughts far away from the discovery he made earlier.

"I came to throw away this."

Looking back at the single mother he noticed she was showing him a simple golden ring to him. He looked at Robin before back at the ring as he took it off her. Looking at it closer he noticed words were engraved on it.

_"May we meet again in another life, as lovers once again."_

The words he read struck a chord with him but he didn't understand why.

Giving it no further thought he returned the ring back to Robin, "And may I ask why?"

The woman gave off a wonderful smile, "Because I can't move on and raise Morgan to the best I can if I have Krom still on my mind."

"But that ring - it symbolizes so many things, forever love and so on. You can't just throw it away."

"You don't understand Chrom." Robin turned to face the king. "Krom never came back despite me running like a fool to find him."

The man fell silent as he and Robin walked up to the water's edge both staring at the setting sun. The two of them stared as the sun projected a soft orange colour at the huge stretch of sea.

"You said something about accepting somebody never coming home. Were you talking about the wife you came here to find?" Robin started up a new conversation.

Taking a moment to find his words, Chrom replied with a weak nod. "Yes."

"Do you know why she left in the first place?"

Chrom took in another minute to himself. All he knew about the woman he came to the new world to find is that she died for him and Lucina to give them a better future and that he loved her dearly. He knew they shared a lot of great times together and he was in such a destroyed state when she died.

Anna offered him a map and he remembered the joy and relief within him and only accepted it because _his _Sumia told him to go with their children. His thoughts went back to his mysterious wife.

Why didn't she come home? But wasn't she dead? How could the dead possibly come back?

"…something about bonds…she said if our bonds are strong enough…she'll come back?" Chrom spoke in intervals, confused at the words he spoke but after taking some time to accept it it soon made sense. "Yes, I remember now." Chrom smiled. He was finally able to remember new information about his wife.

"Bonds?" Robin questioned.

Chrom chuckled at the idea. "I know it may sound strange but I feel like that was the reason she didn't come back home – it was because I didn't love her enough."

"You know, your wife and my Krom sound so alike don't they?" She chuckled. "Maybe in another life they were meant to be."

He smiled at the hopeless romantic idea, "Perhaps."

Patting her shoulder at the idea Chrom looked back at the sea, not noticing his hand on Robin's shoulder had slipped and their fingers were touching. Chrom wiped away the blush he had across his face to stop acting like a school boy beside his crush. So he kept his blue eyes stuck on the sea and let in the peace come in him.

As time moved on he felt their fingers touching for even longer periods of time. Soon their fingers found a way to intertwine and locked into place. It didn't feel awkward or wrong – it felt as it was meant to be. Like a piece of a puzzle they never knew they had lost.

Robin's feet took a step into the water, wetting the tip of her boots. "Come on, help me move on Chrom."

And with a simple nod he agreed with Robin leading the way, taking more steps into the water until the soul of her boots were wet. Holding the ring in her palm the eyes stared at it for the longest time. Closing her palm Chrom watched her kiss her closed fist before opening and throwing the ring in the air first, catching in and leaning her arm as back as it could go, she threw it to the furthers parts of the ocean that she could see.

But within a minute or so Robin could feel her body wanting to go and search for it. But with a powerful tug Robin's body turned towards Chrom's, her body crashing into his. Her chest against his and their eyes made contact for the longest time.

She felt his hands being held so tightly never by him before as his another arm was wrapped comfortably around her waist. Their hands slipped as Chrom silently loosen the piggy tails in her hair and the blond strands of hair run down her shoulders. Robin didn't mind that her hair ties were now wiped away somewhere in the ocean, it was the way Chrom held her. It felt right – if felt safe.

Without the right words in his minds to describe his emotions Chrom laid his lips onto hers. He expected a punch, a kick or even magic to come his way as soon he laid lips on her for even a second. But nothing happened. She let him have his way as she closed her eyes and surrendered into his arms. Her own arms soon found their way around his waist and held him tightly from there.

He had never felt such soft lips, such a warm embrace and a glow in her eyes that cannot be beaten. He wondered perhaps it was time for him to move on too and live in a world where he could be himself. No royal treatment, no castle, no seven star meals and no stressful kingdom to run. Here he could stand by the edges of the beach and no bandit or poor beggar could take him away from his time alone or with his family.

Here, he was free.

Their lips parted as the first few seconds since they kissed they avoided each other's gaze but they didn't stop holding each other tightly. Finding the courage inside of her Robin looked back at the man she had just kissed. She felt at ease that there was nothing to fear except for the wife he came to find. Fear came over that the kiss they shared was for his wife and not her.

"I…I want to move on…too." The former king placed his forehead against her, eyes closed. "She didn't come back for a reason and I know why."

He loved her. That was more reason enough to stay.

"But you can't." Robin's warm hands cupped around his face, her eyes were stunning as usual. "You have a wife to find."

But he didn't understand why he loved Robin. They knew each other just over two months. He knew Sumia for seven years yet it took him two years to confess his love to her. Even the day they met he felt something towards Robin that not even Sumia had over him.

"I know, I know." He muttered softly. "I have to find my wife. Even if she's dead, even if she's left me for another man I need to know."

Chrom smiled after seeing Robin nodding afterwards. "Then you'll come back, stronger and better than before." Robin patted Chrom's cheeks lightly. "I knew ever since I met you that you came here for a reason, that reason was to move on and live a life you knew you couldn't have back in your own home."

Robin smiled as she pulled apart from the distressed man. "No go on solider." She teased. "You need to get better."

Chrom faintly smiled as she reached for Robin's hand. "Of course,"

Keeping her own emotions in check Robin gave a simple nod as Chrom made his way out of the beach, taking one last glance at the blond before hoping onto a tram. Their view was only on each other making sure they got a glimpse of each other for the longest time. When they were no longer in sight nothing but confusion filled their mind.

Chrom sank into his seat while burying his face into the palms of his hands.

"Why did I kiss you?" His voice was dropping. "Maybe I was just thinking too much and I just needed you to lean on." Chrom cussed even more. He was tired of using people for his own selfish need. "Maybe," Chrom took one last glance back to the sea where his laid his lips against Robin's and when he whispered to himself that Sumia he was with earlier was beautiful.

"I'm finally falling for somebody," He paused for a moment. "But I don't know who."

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG Chrom and Robin kissed but Chrom is feeling conflicted. OMGosh...not really. If you think a simple kiss is showing signs that this story is ending any time soon your wrong. This is just the start my readers. XD

I do hope you enjoyed the little moments of Lucina and co. I want to add a scene or two of the children and how life is treating them and plus I'm enjoying Inigo's fail attempts to win Lucina over and plus Owain and Cynthia are just too cute together to pass.

And I hope I didn't get the wrong meaning in the last chapter when I said the major shippings in this story. You guys soon poured down requests who you wanted with who. Look, I'm not going to add every damn character that joins Chrom in the game or each shipping you suggested. It's just wayyy tooo manyyy. So most of them will get a mention or a very short cameo. Lucky, Cordelia **isn't **part of this group since she is best friends with Sumia so she will show up in a few chapters.

I hope you didn't mind me changing the feel from Sumia and Chrom to Cordelia and Chrom for a brief moment. I really want to write off Cordelia's feelings for Chrom. I'm not saying she still isn't in love with Chrom in this story (even though I have stated it was Krom she had fallen for) but I did ship them at one point and plus, I love training Cordelia more in the game than Sumia.

Alright, enough for me. R&R me your thoughts and until the next chapter.

**~midnight**


	8. Unstable Memories

_Rewind:_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Seven: Afraid to Fall**

The chapter starts off with Chrom coming to the library to see Robin and the two fall into a awkward conversation. Stahl who is nearby sees the two reaching no solution so he comes in, stops the conversation and asks about why Chrom doesn't have a wedding ring. Chrom tells them a lie that he had lost it when truth is that the more memories he gets of Robin he'll lose Sumia's in the process as Chrom leaves Robins convinces herself that her own wedding ring with Krom is what is holding her back from loving again, so she is now willing to let it go for good.

As Chrom wonders in his thoughts he ends up at a race course where he stumbles into Sumia who he discovers she is a jockey. After helping Sumia bring her Pegsis back to the stables Cordelia notices him and mistaken him for Krom. He and Sumia quickly say that he is not and Sumia also blurts out that the Chrom that was with them was not the old Krom she loves.

Chrom fills guilty that the Cordelia he left behind had feelings for him and the one in the future was no different so to take the guilt away he helps Cordelia to encourage her back to racing again. She denies that she is a good jockey at first but after watching Chrom and Sumia race she is inspired to race again.

Meanwhile Lucina and Cynthia are working while Inigo and Owain are spying on the girls. (Owain only came because he knows Inigo always finds a way to get in trouble near girls.) In the end he does as Lucina places him into the freezer and leaves him. Leaving Cynthia and Owain to take him out, in the end Owain says something funny to the younger sibling and he and Inigo are now stuck in the freezer. In the end it was up to Anna to get them out.

As Chrom's race with Sumia ends she offers to take him up in the ride in the air. Chrom wonders where he last remember the feeling of begin in the air before realizing that he had been in the air before, but he couldn't remember until now. This only confirms his fears that he was forgetting Sumia ever begin his wife and love.

With the distress from his newest discovery Chrom comes to the beach where he met the future Sumia a few days ago. To his surprise he meets Robin here, ready to throw her wedding with Krom away. The two fall into a deep conversation before falling into a deep kiss. He leaves before leaving in confusion.

He doesn't know who his falling for.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unstable memories

_"The past is a tricky thing. Sometimes it's etched in stone, and other times, it's rendered in soft memories. But if you meddle too long in deep, dark things, who knows what monsters you'll awaken?"_

Red, blue, yellow and pink; the list went on. Lights painted the walls in different colours for a few seconds before falling into a different shade. Feet moved not to the sound of the Risen but to the music being played from loud boxes. Once it reached its three minute limit it would it would repeat itself over and over again. Muttering of the people nearby talked about useless little things, such as who was with whom, who was having an affair and who had the better job out of the group.

Seductive woman dressed in clothes that would turn on men and women alike (if they were into the same gender) walked up to the well toned man and rubbed her silk-like fingers over his torso and shoulders, pushing her breasts into his view as much as she could. Her lips were close to his and he even let a kiss or two slip him by.

He wanted to be the man that stood by one woman only for as long as he lived. He remembered making that promise to his first wife but death greeted her first and she was gone. So he fell for another and they bared a child, giving his eldest child a sibling to come to in the bad and good times they would encounter. Even if there were days where he was not with his wife the people couldn't help but gossip he was cheating. He couldn't deny it, there were times were he felt something towards Sully, Olivia or even Maribelle but he was married to a woman back then – a woman he could no longer remember who and the woman he was with now remember was slipping from him like oil.

He was losing two women instead of none. This was the price of using the most highest of magic.

As soon the woman felt there was no more passion between them both she escaped Chrom's grasp as he placed another bottle onto his lips to wipe away the kiss and his problems away. He was never the heavy drinker and would drink a glass or two because he was king – he had to be responsible but here, he was nothing but an average man raising two children on his own. He could do whatever he wanted without being judged by his people. He could give not a single fuck and nobody would hold him back.

Here he was _free._

Chrom spun his chair and the music returns, playing as loud as before. His sapphire eyes couldn't help but look down on the glossy bar table and saw a former king destroyed.

He was drunk, he was in pain, and he was confused and so lost. He hated himself.

Raising his empty glass he slide it to the bartenders side only to see it move too much and slip, crashing onto the ground. If he was his normal self he would stand up, help clean up the mess but he didn't care. For once, he didn't want to feel anything or care for anyone.

The former king reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Here," His voice was so low that the other bartenders didn't notice his voice as they were too busy cleaning up the mess he made.

He found it annoying as he was leaving, people hanged around the entrance instead of finding a table and chairs to sit on. One man that he had bumped shoulders into grabbed onto his long white scarf and tugged it like he was a dog on a leash. Chrom cussed under his breath, today was not his day.

The young man quickly turned around and slapped his scarf from the man's grasp and gave him a dead cold stare. The drunken man wiped away Chrom's stare with a drunken laugh and raised his glass to the others around him and made a toast for no reason at all. He looked back at Chrom and pointed at him, making fun of him from the scarf he wore, his blue hair and other jokes that would only make sense if you were a man.

The King was having enough of the immaturity he felt he was forced to deal with and grabbed hold of the man's drink and pulled it away from him, smashing it to the ground around them both. Moving quickly he pulled his arm into a chicken wing position and pinned the man onto the ground, rubbing his face into the dirty dance floor.

"I've just had enough of your insolence." Pressing the man's face even more, "If you are no ally of mine then don't talk to me," Releasing his grip on the man, "I believe we have no more business here."

After picking himself from the ground Chrom left without even thinking twice of helping the man and as soon he took a step outside, it started to rain, but he kept on going. With the hood that Fredrick told him that could keep your head dry he placed it over his face as he walked down the unsheltered path. Looking up he noticed he had reached a bus shelter.

He could read but in his state it would be impressive if he could read a letter straight without stuttering. Chrom pulled out a note Fredrick had written down for him with the bus number and route that would take him home. But drinking too much at the bar gave Chrom a headache when he tried to read the note. He just decided to wait for every bus that would pass him in hope that was the one that would take him home.

The sound of the wheels of a bus came to stop by the shelter, doors open and a man that looked like the driver of the bus gazed at him in confusion.

"You coming," He yelled. "Or are you waiting for the next one?"

Pulling out the note from his pockets Chrom pointed at the words, numbers and letters Fredrick had written from him in neat hand writing. "Is this the bus written here?"

The old man readjusted his reading glasses and looked at Chrom. "Yes." He nodded. "You're having trouble reading to boy?"

Placing the paper back into his pockets and taking steps into the strange transportation Chrom looked at the bus driver. "Yeah,"

With that the doors behind him close and Chrom makes his way to the closet seat before falling over. He didn't want to make it obvious to the people around him he had been drinking to the point he was surprised he could even stand. Removing his hood the former king gazed outside and looked in awe of all the objects the bus would drive past. This world was something he could never think could ever exist or be possible.

Wrapping his arms around his knees Chrom buried his head behind them. Warm air blew into the bus, making Chrom thankful that the world he was left in was somewhat okay. Summer was ending and Autumn/Fall weather was starting to be more obvious but it wasn't cold enough to wrap himself in layers of thick pants and coats.

He had just finished defeating Grima and his kingdom was saved - finally. He was now able to go home and wrap his arms around his beautiful child, Lucina and raise her in a peaceful kingdom with his wife but that all changed when he watched his wife die to save him, their child and their people.

His wife which he could not remember, her name, her face or her voice - nothing.

All he knew that he loved her and that was enough to make him find her with his children. Words from before haunted him now knowing he was going to lose any recollection of Sumia as his wife the longer he looked for one he could no longer remember. Was it worth the risk? Chrom didn't know, he was no tactician to make such decision.

_"Even I don't know what that world holds for you! Even if you give me gold bars I still wouldn't take a single step in!" The merchant panicked._

_"I need to do this - for her."_

Her? Who was she, where was she? So many questions that could take years to find the answer to, by then Chrom feared he'll lose his times with Sumia the longer he looked for her. Maybe, maybe it was time to head back home.

The bus started to stop in order to pick up the next passenger that waited by another bus shelter and cold air blew into the place. Even if summer was ending Autumn/Fall was an unpredictable time. There were days where it was incredibly hot and others where it was cold to the bone.

"Excuse me." A soft fragile voice overcomes him. "Is this seat taken?"

Taking a short glance, Chrom shook his head. He had learnt that his old ways of communication had become so simple and less respected that he was now at the point of forgetting his old morals his parents taught him.

"Thanks."

The former king rolled his eyes as he couldn't take any more interest in whoever was taking a seat by him. He just wanted to go home and rest, think or even pray to any Gods if there were any. Maybe there would be one God out there and would give him any recollection of his old wife. It had been three days since he lasted kiss Robin and ever since then he had been wondering around the streets of Ylisse confused and troubled.

Suddenly the driver pressed on the brakes hard, sending Chrom out of his seat and was about to hit the chair where the driver was until somebody grabbed hold of his sleeve and dragged him back down. Taking a moment to understand what just happened he turned to the person that saved him from colliding into the seat of the bus driver.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Like a ray of light suddenly hit him.

Pale blond piggy tails that were as pale as snow, a black coat with strange symbols decorated everywhere, a book was in her hands and black-framed glasses sat on her face.

Why did it only hit him now?

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Blinking at first Chrom placed his hand on top of the woman's as if it felt second nature to him. "R-Robin?"

And for the first time he took a step into the foreign world, he remembered the face of his wife he never knew he missed so much.

It was a cold day and there were hardly anybody around so he let his emotions just run. He placed his forehead on her shoulder and let his tears run down. He held onto her hand tighter, "It's you, it's really you."

* * *

Three months, three longs months. That was how long they had been and there was not a single day Lucina missed not to write down in her journal.

It kept her sane, it reminded her she was not from here and that one day, after her father found out what happened to her mother they would finally come back home.

She knew her father needed the closure and she couldn't help but wonder what her mother looked like or who she was as a person. There were books back in her hometown of what the true Queen of Ylisse looked like. Some described her having pink hair, teal with black ribbons in her hair, some short and some tall. Many writers asked what their Queen looked like but her father always refused. It was as if he didn't want to remember what her mother looked like.

Pressing the pen onto the paper harder ink was seen leaking onto the paper as the young teenager started to write. All her letters were jointed and looked beautiful to the eyes.

Her father for the last three days always left home so early and came home so late that she could never feel his presence at home. Was she finally starting to lose him? Lucina didn't want to believe the thought but perhaps the new world was starting to change him.

So the first words she wrote down in her little notebook were simple words.

_I'm scared._

The pen slipped from her grasp afterwards as she opened her palm and there stood the ring her mother Sumia gave to her all those centuries ago.

_"Keep and treasure that for the sake of your father. You are what he has left of your mother, you're the sole reason he keeps smiling for all of us."_

Closing her palm she brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Mother…"

"Lucina," Anna's voice snapped Lucina out of her thoughts. "You alright," She noticed the young girl was writing under the light of a simple candle. "Writing in the dark will hurt your eyes."

"…Sorry,"

Anna took in a sigh and with a flick the switch, the room suddenly lit up. This made Lucina jump but she quickly calmed down. She wasn't the one for words but Anna felt she couldn't leave her alone. She knew Lucina well even if they had been in the new world for only three months.

"Hey, you're hungry? You want to go into town and grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Lucina's back was still facing her and she knew Lucina was a girl with respect and would always face the person she talked in high manner. Every time she spoke with her back facing her, it was a sign that things were not as fine as she wanted everyone around her to believe.

Placing a grin on her face the young red head placed her arm on her shoulder and leaned on her slightly. "You sure," She took a glance down to Lucina's journal and read the words on it. Looking back at the young teenager and finally understood why she had been so silent the past few days. She stopped leaning on Lucina and placed a hand on her left shoulder instead.

"Father has been acting really strange lately." Lucina spoke suddenly. "And I'm deeply worried about him."

"Your father is a king, a leader and a well respected man. There is nothing to worry about Lucy." Anna's voice was filled with glee compared to the dullness Lucina had.

The young woman picked up her pen and played with it in hope it would make the time pass by faster. "Yes but not here. Here he is a simple man, a normal person. He has not responsibilities to take care of, no wars to fight. Here he is_ free_."

Anna gazed down as saw Lucina's eyes were stuck on rotating her pen in her hand over and over again. Having enough the young woman placed her hands over the teens. This caused Lucina took look up at her foster mother.

"I'm not good with words but try to understand your father. You must have been very young when he took you guys with him here but running a whole country is not easy, its gets even harder when the woman he loves never came back as she promised and is out there, and unknown if she is dead or not. He just wants to find her, dead or alive he wants to say goodbye before returning back home."

"But you said, we cannot go home until we remember who my mother is."

"Yes, that is true but I'm sure just finding her in general will give your father great peace. After that your father can run the kingdom better than before."

Lucina sighed. She knew worrying about her father wasn't going to bring her back home any time soon. All her father needed was some time to get back on track. _"That's all. I'm sure." _

Anna gave another of her huge grins and patted Lucina roughly on her back, nearly sending Lucina off her chair and desk. But she didn't mind, it was nice to know people cared for her besides her family.

"Now what about you, Cynthia and I head out to dinner that's not too far from here? I heard they have a great deal around this time and you know me, I never turn down a great bargain."

The young teenager gave off a laugh, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Ah, damn it Chrom, I never knew you as a heavy alcoholic!"

Robin rolled her eyes when the young man kept leaning on her body for support as they both walked down the hallway leading to her apartment. After Chrom strongly spoke her name as if it was the first time they had met. But the way he spoke her name struck a chord to her, she never remembered Chrom ever speaking to her like that ever.

The blond reached into her handbag that was hanging loosely and dug for the keys by feeling for them. She was glad that when she left the bus Chrom still knew what he was doing but as soon they reached for the stairs that was when she was forced to drag him up like he was a big bag of potatoes. A smile came across Robin's face when she felt the keys in the palm of her hands and didn't waste any time to open her locked door.

Morgan was out spending time with Inigo and Owain and to this day Robin still didn't have a long enough time to meet them properly but she trusted her son and let him enjoy a sleepover. It wasn't often he could spend time outside of school since she always needed a hand in the library. As soon Robin saw the couch was empty and had no bags or papers she tossed the man on the couch. Looking down she could see his eyes were open for one moment before closing them again, and then he would repeat the same actions again.

"Gees Chrom, what happened to make you drink like this?" Robin pinched her nose to block the alcohol smell that was stuck on Chrom's clothes like glue.

"I'm just tired of feeling like this." For a drunken man, she was surprised he could even talk straight. "I've been here for three months and I still can't find her, and before you know it another problem strikes."

"Alright, you're just drunk. Let me get your jacket off and wash them." The young mother pushed the man upright and removed the jacket like Chrom was five and needed help to do so.

"I just need some reassurance that all of this was worth it." Chrom broke into light laughter, the type of laughter drunken people made and was heard when they were making jokes that only made sense to them.

The man could see his jacket was off and Robin was flapping it in hope the smell would go away, but it hardly did a thing. Leaning on the armchair of the couch Chrom found his way to his feet and making his way to Robin.

"Hey hey hey," Robin dropped Chrom's jacket in the process of seeing Chrom attempting to walk. "You really are drunk." And when she saw the former king shaking his head she knew he was and lightly knocked the man back on his chair while getting a surprise of her own when he grabbed onto her wrist as he fell down, sending her on top of him.

"But you know what was funny, just when I thought I had lost her, she walks back into my life." Chrom broke into more drunken laughter. "Guess who it was?"

Robin's auburn eyes shook with fear; water was soon seen in them. Ideas started spinning in her head and the hopeless romantic in her started to resurface. Tears fell as she clenched onto his shirt tightly, shaking her head at the idea. "No, you can't be my Krom. Your children, we only had one child and that was Morgan."

"It's Ch-rom, my dear tactician." Chrom showed off a soft smile.

Tactician? No, Robin was a simple librarian, not some crazy war tactician.

Robin watched the man fall into slumber as she rolled him on his side, just to be on the safe side as she stood and watched to make sure he was really asleep. Drying her eyes to stop any tears from coming she quickly rushed into the kitchen and picked up her phone. Stuttering and stumbling at first Robin quickly got a hold of things and scrolled down to a certain name.

After pressing their name lightly on the screen and placed her phone on her ear and waited for each ringtone to pass hoping she would get an answer. A smile could be smile on her warm lips when the rings ended and a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lissa? Emmeryn? I need your help; I think Krom just came back."

* * *

His head felt heavy, his body felt like they couldn't move and his eyes still bloodshot even it had been hours since his last drink. Chrom wanted to jump up after seeing he was in an area he didn't recognize but his body was in a mess. It rather lay down than go and more to a much safer place.

All he could do was roll to one side and hold his head. He never drank so much in such a short time simply because he wasn't allowed too, he was a king. His people would want him killed if he acted anything like his father. Mentioning the failures his father did only told him to be a better person. But after today, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Krom?" A sweet and gentle voice was heard. Chrom peeked over the couch and saw it was no other than Emmeryn. He couldn't believe it had been nearly three months since he last saw her. "I am glad to see you have awoken."

The man rubbed his head, "its Chrom."

"But Miss Plegia told me that you, Krom, have finally returned. Perhaps she was just as drunk as you when she called?" Emm questioned herself.

The young man pulled himself upright, his back leaning on one of the armchairs of the sofa. "No no, I was the only one drinking. Robin has nothing to do with this." Chrom looked around the apartment. "Is this your place Miss-"

"Please, call me Emm."

Her warm smile only made him miss his sister more as he turned his back for more rest. That was the plan until Lissa came into his view and kneeled down to her eyesight.

"It's such a shame you're not my older brother. But I swear Miss Robin said you were." The young blond sighed.

"Just what in Naga's name convinced her that I was her missing husband?"

Lissa sat herself in the spare space on the couch as Chrom wrapped his arms around his legs. "You don't remember? You called Robin _your wife."_

Chrom's eyes widen as he felt his face heat up. He avoided Lissa's gaze for a moment as he tried to remember the words he said. But nothing was coming back. "I'm terribly sorry but I don't ever remember saying those words." Chrom tried to stand up up but his balance was terrible and decided to give up. "I need to apologize to her, saying something like that is very horrible of me."

Looking at the entrance that led to the bedroom stood the woman herself. Her eyes were red and she stood there silent. Chrom knew she had been crying.

"Robin, please."

The mother raised her hand to stop what Chrom was planning to say next and walked herself back into the bedroom. The three watched before taking in a sigh.

"Is the toll of not able to find your wife cause you to drink so heavily today Chrom?" Emm asked.

Chrom looked around before burying his hands in his palms, "Yes, I do drink but nothing on the scale I just did. I got carried away and before I knew it, I was acting like my father – a fool."

"You have daddy issues too?" Lissa asked. "Our father wasn't that great either." Lissa smiled.

"For a man that looks a lot like our passed brother, who shares the same name and have the same parental issues I'm surprised you are not indeed my brother." Emmeryn sat herself in the spare armchair. "Have you ever considered that you are indeed Krom and not Chrom?"

The former king shook his head. "No, I came here from a far away land in search to find my wife. Dead or alive I need to know what happened to her." Chrom patted his waist. "Falchion!" He stuttered so suddenly out of the blue.

"And you carry the same sword as my ancestors." Emm muttered as she watched Lissa return Chrom's sword back to him. "I now question your motives Chrom Exalt." Emm spoke in the same tone as if she was the queen of her people. "Who are you?! If you are here to hurt Robin or my nephew I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"Please believe me Emm; I will do nothing of the sorts." Chrom suddenly stood up to his two feet. "If I told you the truth you would never believe me."

As much her sister was a peaceful person there were times where when a frown was seen on her face he knew she was upset. She could yell and scream but that wasn't part of her nature…that was normally Lissa's job.

"Then help us understand!" Lissa explained. "Because if you are going to-"

Chrom was having enough; he needed to spill the beans.

"I am Chrom Exalt, king of Ylisse and the leader that lead to the death of Grima many centuries ago. I've come back here to the future after discovering my wife did not return after the war and with my children I've come here to search for her and bring her back home if possible." The young king sat back down on the couch. "Three months have passed and all I can remember from her is that she was a great tactician, a wonderful wife and the mother to my first child, Lucina. She had long pale piggy tails and was a smart woman."

Lissa fell to her knees in shock as Emm stood in the armchair that was lost in her thoughts.

"That's one hell of a story." Lissa blinked in shock. "But I guess that explains why our history books are so empty."

"Empty?" Chrom asked. It had been some time since he heard any new news.

"Yes, you see Chrom; ever since you arrived here, the history of how New Ylisse was found, made and saved have been left empty. Only words such as Great King Chrom and Grima remain but nobody understands what they mean. Our Queen is left a blur and so are your children. In other words, you don't exist."

_"The past of my kingdom has been erased?! Me, my family and even my wife?"_

Chrom held onto his sword as he began to unwrap the fabric around his weapon. His fingers tracing down its blade as the memories of him fighting with his true sword came back to him, his allies by his side, his future children and his wife. Risen and thugs were removed from the villages they attacked and they were seen as Gods.

"Then what is the point of it all? I just wanted to find my wife but right now there seem too many negatives than the good coming out of this."

"Maybe it's a sign."

Looking back up the entrance was Robin. She looked less distressed than before but her face was emotionless. The three stayed silent.

"Maybe the Gods are giving you a new life, to live a life without the burdens of a King to haunt you."

Robin walked over to Chrom and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you think so?" She gave off a faint smile.

"Perhaps," Chrom looked around to Emm and Lissa. Both gave off a warm smile of their own. Looking back at Robin, "I always wondered what life would be like if I wasn't king."

Emmeryn rose to her feet with her hands still locked together. She gave off a small bow to Chrom and Lissa did the same.

"My King, we won't tell this to the others and shall keep this between us."

"But promise you'll tell us stories about the war and stuff alright?!" Lissa leaned towards Chrom with her hands pressing down on his thighs. "And about your sisters and everyone alright?!"

The king broke into laughter and patted the young blond on her head. "Of course, Lissa,"

"Now if you excuse us, I need to finalize the papers for your children to enter the school tomorrow." Chrom looked at his older sister in confusion. Emm covered her mouth in shock, "That's right; I don't think I've told you, I'm the Principle of Ylisse Academy."

"And by the way, me and my sister cooked some food and helped Robin clean you up while you were asleep, so you can thank us later. It's getting rather late." Lissa bowed in front of her king as well. "Take care, my King."

Chrom held out his hand to the both of them, "While I remain here, I am no longer your king. I'm just a simple man," Chrom looked up to Robin who glanced back down at him. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Nothing more,"

Emmeryn smiled seeing the joy both Chrom and Robin had for each other as she walked over to the single mother. She placed her right hand on her left shoulder and lean into her ear for a whisper.

_"Don't ever let him go." _

Robin took in a glance at the woman and couldn't help but nod towards her. With silence she mouthed her response that only made Emm happier for the both of them. She didn't need to know Chrom for long to trust him. He was their king that made New Ylisse the place it was today. If there was anyone she trusted her nephew and sister-in-law to be with, it was him.

"Good evening to you both." Emm lifted her dress as she bowed to them both in a polite fashion. "I hope to see you tomorrow Mr. Exalt to confirm the enrollment of your children."

Robin slipped away from Chrom's grasp as she guided her in-laws out of the apartment as Chrom sat and watched from where he was. He gazed back at his weapon as he waited for Robin to return. No matter how many battles it would be used against there was never a scar on it – it stayed clean and pure.

Reaching for the fabric he started to engulf it to cover it from the sights of others and placed it on the coffee table not too far from where he was. Even as it was covered and away from the sight of many he couldn't take his eyes from it. It held his memories from a far away time he knew he could never forget.

"Thank you my friend." He muttered. "But after tonight, I will have to learn to let you go."

He gave it another soft pat before taking his time walking to the window for some fresh air or two. As he pulled the window up he looked down and saw the young mother waiting by the curve of the road with her in-laws, helping them take a ride home. He smiled whenever she would laugh or when he could hear Lissa shout out something silly.

Chrom took in a moment to look at the city ahead and the lights it produce – it was beautiful. He now lived in a world where no thugs, no Risen could hurt him, his friends or his family. He didn't have to portray himself as the perfect king no longer. Though he felt sad that his people would never know the true story of how his kingdom was saved from Grima he couldn't help but have a reason, he just wanted to do something for himself – just this once.

But the idea of finding Lucina's mother drifted upon him. He promised he was going to find her. Maybe if he lied, would that make everything alright? Chrom shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe Robin could help me; perhaps she could act as Lucina's mother?"

He shook his head again, "No, that is plain selfish."

He gazed at the city ahead of him before back down at Robin who he noticed had finally helped Emm and Lissa to find a ride back to their home. He watched as he helped Lissa sit down in the right place and helped Emm shut the door as soon she was in. Taking a step back the young woman smiled and waved and spoke out words to look after themselves. After hearing a response Robin watched her in-laws are driven off safely.

Chrom felt at peace at the kindness Robin was showing to people was wasn't related too and even with Morgan as their only link to still talk to one another and their relationship didn't seem forced. It was like she enjoyed having her in-laws around.

The young woman glanced up to her apartment window and saw her man looking back down at her. He gave off a small wave before withdrawing from the window. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at how Chrom held her hand and the way he looked at her with his wonderful sapphire eyes earlier. Though the guilt of stealing him from the wife he came to originally to find for sunk deep in her but it didn't seem to bother Chrom. She was convinced by the way he looked at her. Robin hopped up the stairs, sometimes skipping a few just to reach to Chrom quicker. As her hand reached the doorknob Robin did a simple twist and pushed the door forward.

Inside was Chrom sleeping peacefully on the couch. His head placed comfortably on the armchair and his legs hanging off the other, one arm on his stomach and another already touching the carpet. The young woman gave off a shy smirk as she walked up to the sleeping man.

"I guess you're still a little hung-over." She teased. Robin gazed at the man's sleeping face. He seemed so much more at peace the last time she saw him sleeping.

For once, he was smiling.

Robin pulled and untied Chrom's boots and placed them down beside the couch and rushed over to the selves to place a light blanket over him. Tucking him in lightly Robin's eyes soon couldn't leave his lips. Feeling excited she gave them a soft peck before withdrawing away before he could notice. Taking a step back the back of her legs knocked into the coffee table, knocking Falchion off.

"Oh," Robin turned and noticed she had indeed knocked Chrom's sword off the table. "My bad."

The young mother kneeled down and gazed at the item for a moment or two. Even if it was wrapped in fabric the woman felt as if she had seen it before, maybe even held it before. A strange aura caused Robin to reach over for the object, dragging it closer with the loose fabric Falchion was wrapped in.

Her fingers couldn't help but unwrap it with the most extreme of care and soon Robin could see the full beauty of the blade. As her fingertips were going to come to contact with the precious metal the 'eye' of the sword started to glow and produce a bright light. The light was bright enough it made Robin to cover her eyes with one hand and her other unconsciously on the sword.

And as soon she took a moment to open her eyes blues skies greeted her before images of two young teenagers staring down on her. She felt she just interrupted their conversation when they suddenly looked down at her. She could hear a voice of a girl, like it just sounded like the type of voice Lissa would have when she was young. Another sounded strong and charming, a voice that sounded so similar.

"I see your awake now."

Those words struck a chord with her. The way the man spoke it to her, the tone, and the emotion. She heard it all before, there was no mistake.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know."

Just stop. The voice, the happiness in his eyes and the joy in his voice showed that. Why was it so painful to listen to?

"Give me your hand."

Robin wanted to yell. She didn't want to do anything with this stranger. She wanted to go back to her cozy little apartment and to her child. But a strange force came over and she placed her right hand and accepted the help. Her eyes screamed when she saw the strange purple mark on her hand.

She had done this before. She knew it.

And as soon their hands locked into one another the man pulled her up to her feet and only then did she recognize the man she was staring at. It was Chrom. The man she had just taken care of after he had fallen asleep on her couch was now in front of her. But here, he was much younger and had a slightly much more toned body. His hair was cut cleaner to compare to his older self and his outfit, though it looked more designed for medieval war the designs were similar to the one he wore in her time.

Robin couldn't take in the scene and pulled her hand from Chrom's and suddenly she found herself back in her apartment. She was back on the floor with Falchion unwrapped and in front of her. Chrom was still asleep and didn't seem to hear her screams which gave her some peace. Still traumatized from what she saw the woman wrapped the sword roughly and placed it on the coffee table and she stared at it with dread and fear.

_"Did what just happen real? Was it some kind of memory or was the sword just playing up?" _

Robin's body shook and looked down at Chrom and saw there was enough space for her. Lifting the sheet the scared blond squeezed in closer, causing Chrom to wake up from his slumber for a moment. He didn't understand why Robin was scared so badly but he knew she needed him. He placed his arm around her which gave great comfort to her. Chrom returned back to sleep as soon he felt Robin has stopped shaking.

But she couldn't fall asleep with such ease Chrom did. The scene the Falchion showed her haunted her. Like she was living a memory that was once lost. With her back facing the sword Robin glanced over her shoulder and saw the sword didn't have any light glowing from it. Closing her eyes Robin snuggled closer to her man and gave off a sigh.

_"It was just one horrible dream, yeah one very, **very** horrible dream." _

But something in her told her that wasn't the case, and it scared Robin deeply.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, been busy lately. Also sorry for the slow building between the relationship between Robin and Chrom. You see I want to make Chrom stay in the new world as long as possible before I throw the big plot. The next chapter will start to build on Lucina's and Cynthia's life in school and Inigo's attempt to swoon Lucina (can't wait for this honestly). It going to be a cute chapter. Also I'll talk about Chrom and Robin's new and complicated relationship. And I'll also give a few characters a cameo or two, its been some time since I've introduced the others. This will happen in the next chapters.

And let me get something clear, Chrom still doesn't know Robin is the wife he came to look for. He was depressed and drunk when he suddenly blurted those things to her. I really wanted to write a chapter where Chrom is fragile and lost thanks to the stuff that happened in the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next month or earlier.


	9. Unbalanced

_Rewind:_

* * *

Events that happened earlier:

**-Chapter Eight: Unstable Memories**

Chrom is tired of having no new information of his wife that he wastes his time in a local bar. Leaving it he takes the bus before bumping into Robin. Chrom gives off the impression that Robin was his wife before fainting into her arms, leaving Robin confused as ever.

Back in Anna's apartment Lucina is writing down notes that she is worried for her father's future in the new world and Anna notices this. Speaking a few words she gives comfort and confidence to Lucina that her father would be just fine. The both of them and Cynthia soon go out to dinner to make them forget their problems.

After Robin arrives home with Chrom she places him on her sofa and she hears him speak strange yet familiar words, giving her the impression that her old husband Krom had finally returned home. Worried andunsure she calls her in-laws Emmeryn and Lissa to come over and help her look after Chrom until he was over his hangover. Hours later Chrom wakes up to be surprised he was in Robin's apartment. They speak for a moment that he is their brother before Chrom explains that he is not. Both girls are disappointed but are glad he told them early so their hope wouldn't go any higher.

Emm starts to question the similarities Chrom has with their dead/missing brother giving no choice but Chrom to spill the beans that he is not from this current time but from the time where Ylisse had just beaten Grima. The girls believe him and he explains that his wife didn't come back like she promised and he just wants to find out what happened to her and has no plans to bring her back home. As Robin comes out from the rooms after taking time to accept Chrom was not her Krom, Emm walks over and speaks to never let Chrom go no matter what happens.

As Robin takes her in-laws down to help them get home Chrom watches from the apartment window and fall asleep on the couch. When Robin returns she places a blanket over him before knocking Falchion from the coffee table. As soon she touched it to put it back Robin gets a flashback of the first day she met him in the empty fields. Scared she pulls away from the sword and swears she would never touch it again.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Unbalanced

_"Two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other."_

"I need you to act as Lucina's mother."

"What."

Robin's eyes perked up with sarcasm, as that was not the first time Chrom suggested the wild idea. Early in the morning Robin woke up in the arms of Chrom, after giving an early morning kiss he heard the man speak out the crazy idea. Her shocked reaction and tone of voice woke them out of their sleep state as she fell off the sofa.

"I know it's crazy and we just got together but if my daughter finds out I'm dating somebody besides her mother I don't know how she will take it."

"And what about my son? Hello, remember Morgan?" Robin placed her hand on her chest.

Chrom leaned back into the sofa and crossed his arms. "You could always make a white lie." He looked away from Robin for a brief moment.

"Chrom," The man could feel Robin's weight pressed on the sofa as she sat beside him. "White lies have some truth to them. Nothing about me pretending to be Lucina's mothers is true."

Taking a brief moment the former king sighed, "Sorry. That word just came out without me thinking." He stared at Robin who was lost in her thoughts and her eyes stuck on Falchion.

With her clenched fist placed on her heart and her other hand tightly holding on the mattress of the sofa, Robin returned to last night where the sword reacted to her simple touch and hearing Chrom's voice, Lissa's and waking up to see them staring back down at her.

It felt so real, like a memory she didn't know she needed until know. Chrom admitted to her and her in-laws that he came from an era where Ylisse had just won the war against Grima and so did his children. Touching the sword gave an understanding – some sort of peace, just the feeling that she belonged back in Chrom's era somehow.

But that couldn't be. She had memories growing up in Plegia before moving to New Ylisse. The way she felt while remembering that certain strange memory wouldn't make any sense.

"Hey Robin?"

Robin woke from her trance as soon she felt the warm fingers of Chrom's overlap hers. She always loved the way he would softly hold her hands when she felt in trouble.

"You alright, you seem troubled."

With a smile the blond mother shook her head, "No, I'm fine." The young woman stood up on her two feet and yawned. "Now, we better head back to your place." She glanced over her shoulders and chuckled at Chrom's confused face. Robin turned around and pinched the man's nose. Chrom quickly backed away.

"For what reason did you do that for?!" He complained.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten?" Robin gazed at Chrom's blank stare, she sighed. "Chrom Exalt, I am agreeing to your terms to become the mother of your first child."

After hearing her words the former king rose to his two feet. "You're serious?" After seeing her nod Chrom wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet in utter joy, placing her back down, "Oh thank you so much Robin."

"Don't worry about it." Robin gave off a warm smile, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you." Standing up straight and placing her hands behind her back, "I know we've only known each other for about three months but I really want to be with you, you know?"

The young woman stood bold and strong with her body shaking at times. She watched as Chrom reached out his hand to reach hers and held them and ran his thumb over her fingers. She could feel her face fluster when the handsome man looked back up to her.

"I was never good at letting people know how I feel." Chrom spoke up nervously. "But I have to agree with you, as much the guilt of falling in love with somebody that was not my wife may linger with me for awhile; I can't imagine life without you by my side. After all, I only came here to find out whatever happened to her. I don't plan to make her fall in love with me."

"And you're other wife? Queen Sumia?" Robin questioned.

Little stories were told from Chrom about his second wife that he had left in the past. She would always here a short story of two but that was about it. As if, he was starting to lose any memory of her longer he stayed in a time line where he should not exist.

"I believe the day she let me find my first wife was also the day she set me free." Chrom pulled Robin closer to him. "Perhaps she was tired of loving a man that couldn't love her as much she did. Her face at times is becoming a blur and every time I think of losing her I feel so alone."

Digging into his chest, Robin closed her eyes briefly. "And is that why you go out and just waste your life away? Because you are losing your memories of the time you originally come from?"

Wrapping his arms around Robin, he placed his head on hers. "Yes. But now I know what I feel for you is the same you have for me I can now not fear of losing my memories of my past. Somehow, with you, I can actually look towards a future with no war, no more suffering to worry. My burdens are at peace here."

Pulling apart Robin couldn't stop smiling. For the first time since losing Krom she felt glad there was another person that cared for her for real. Sure, there were other men that tried to hook up with her and she went on a few dates. But they did not carry the same sincerity Chrom had.

As if they had met before and now were finally reunited once more,

"You know sometimes, I wished you were the wife I came back to find. You just seem to be the perfect example of a wife and queen." Chrom warmly smiled at her.

Robin burst into laughter, "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

* * *

"Alright kiddos, let's get going." Anna clapped her hands together. "Time to go and get an education,"

"I refuse!" Lucina screamed behind the bathroom door. "This outfit is completely ridiculous!"

The young business woman heard Lucina's scream as soon she entered into their bedrooms. On the floor of their beds were their bags all packed and books and other school utensils on their beds. What were missing were the girls themselves.

"Well that's the rules here sis. You look fine!" Cynthia's voice could be heard from the bathroom, desperately trying to cheer her sister up.

Placing an ear on the door, Anna soon followed by a gentle knock, "Hey, you guys ready?"

"I am Miss Anna, but Lucy is having some problems." Anna could hear the girl sigh.

"Well let me come in, I'll see what the problem is for myself."

Anna waited until she could hear the lock of the bathroom door click as she pushed the door forward slightly. Inside was a flustered Lucina holding down her skirt with Cynthia by her side, persisting her older sister looked just fine.

"Since when was it considered normal to show so much skin above the knee?" Lucina muttered.

"Hey hey hey," Lucina felt Anna place her hands on her shoulders. Looking up she noticed the red head had kneeled down to her height. "If it will make anything better, I have a few stockings that didn't sell back that I took for myself here in the bathroom, their like thin pants that go well with skirts and dresses."

"T-Thank you Anna," Lucina bowed slightly.

The sudden door bell caused Anna to leave the girls earlier as she raced over to the door. She knew it couldn't be Chrom since he had his own keys to her apartment and the only person she knew that would come over was Fredrick who promised the girls he would guide them for their first few weeks of school.

Unlocking the lock and pulling the door forward she was surprised to find a woman with pale blond hair with piggy tails by the door. Right by her side was Chrom who was busy looking in his pockets for the key.

"Oh, so you finally decided to show up." Anna gave a glare to Chrom. "Your kids have been waiting for you since last night."

"Chrom," Robin crossed her arms, annoyed. "And this is?"

Looking up for a moment he discovered two women were giving him glares that could kill. Holding up his hands in the air defensively, "Sorry Anna. I was having troubles that I needed to sort out." Pointing at Robin, "Anna, this is Robin and Robin this is Anna…um…ah, my children's nanny."

"Oh, hello Anna it's nice to-"

Robin was cut short due to Anna throwing her handbag right at Chrom's face. Chrom felt like he had been hit by a brick of gold and fell down instantly.

"I'm not your damn nanny you jerk!" She yelled. "I so happen to be the woman that helped you adjust to his damn world three months ago!"

"Oh, so you know about Chrom not being from this timeline?" Robin helped her man to his feet.

Taking a moment to breathe, Anna nodded. "Yeah, Chrom and his kids live with me and work for me until they can get a place of their own to stay."

"Which is going to take some time honestly, working for you with that kind of salary will take me years to get a place of me own." The former king rubbed his head before feeling Anna throw another object at him. He fell down once again.

"Excuse me Chrom; I believe I pay a generous amount of money to all my employees." Anna slapped the newspaper in her hands multiple times.

"I don't think a man like me should only get paid two dollars higher than my children." Chrom muttered but quickly fell silent after seeing another death glare from the merchant. "Could we set this discussion after I see my children?" He pushed himself up to his feet. "Anna?"

Rolling her eyes, "Sure, whatever. They should be finished dressing up."

Reaching for Robin's hand Chrom walked him in, making sure he wouldn't touch Anna at any cost. Guiding Robin to the bedrooms, Chrom saw his two daughters walking out of the bathrooms all dressed for school. He stood in awe and admired how properly dressed his children were. Both Lucina and Cynthia wore a long sleeve tops with a red and blue striped tie with a checkered red, white and blue skirt.

Cynthia had checkered ribbons holding up her piggy tails while Lucina had a pony tail to hold up her long navy blue hair. With black polished school shoes and Lucina wearing black stockings his children were now ready to discover a new part of their kingdom.

"Father!" Both of his children cheered as Cynthia raced into his father's arm. With open arms he picked up his teenage daughter as Cynthia held him tightly. "I was worried you weren't going to come home ever again!"

"And would you come and find me like the hero you are if I didn't come back home?" Chrom chuckled.

"Of course!" Cynthia jumped down. "That is what heroes do! Find the lost and bring them back home!" She grinned.

The young father patted Cynthia on her shoulders before being greeted by his oldest child and gave her a light embrace. "Sorry if I've been acting up for the last few days. I've been trying to find myself."

"I understand father." Lucina gave off a small smile. She soon noticed Robin who was standing by her father's side. "And who is she?" She pointed.

Both adults gave a look to each other and waited for the signal to go. After seeing a nod from Chrom Robin looked back at Lucina and gave off a warm smile. Placing a hand over her heart, "I'm your mother Lucina."

The young teen's legs started to shake as she tried to accept the words Robin spoke. Tears could be seen building up in her eyes as she took a step or two backwards. Her hands covering her mouth as Anna stood by the entrance and watched the scene unfold from there. Lucina was forced to stop walking backwards when she bumped into her sister lightly. Looking over to her she looked and saw how brave her sister was for her.

Drying her tears away Lucy suddenly found the courage and stood in her place boldly. Using the courage she had, the young teenager took little steps towards her mother before collapsing in tears in her arms. Robin stood shocked while holding the teen in her arms as she continued to cry.

As Lucina stayed in her arms Robin felt for a moment the sadness for Lucina had for not ever knowing her real mother. Keeping her own emotions in check Robin could only relate. She only had very few or no memories of her mother. Rubbing Lucina's back she waited until the young girl looked up at her.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here now." Robin cooed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you mother!" Lucina continued to cry. "Ever since father told me that Sumia was not my mother I couldn't help but wonder who my real mother is." The weeping teen looked up at Robin. "There were no books, no stories or pictures to tell me who you were or how you looked like." Lucina returned into her mother's arms. "Thank the Gods your safe."

Robin gazed up at Chrom who was glad to see his child happier than he could ever imagine. But feeling a tug on his shirt cut that emotion off as he looked down on his other child. "Father?" She spoke softly. Chrom kneeled down to her height to hear her much better. "Now we've found Lucy's mother can we go home now?"

Chrom could see how tightly Cynthia was holding onto her silver lance necklace that resembled Sumia's. He placed his hands on his child's and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure with time we'll see your mother soon."

"Do you think she'll come like she promised us?" Cynthia added.

Comforting his youngest child, "When the kingdom is in good hands I'm sure she will." Chrom gave a soft smile before standing up on his two feet. "Now you guys get ready while I speak to Anna for a moment." Anna jumped in her spot after hearing her name out of the blue. After noticing the king looking at her, she quickly walked out of the room and Chrom followed as Robin dried her child's tears away.

Closing the door behind him Chrom noticed Anna was by the kitchen bench, leaning on it and giving a glare to him. "So what's the big idea to kick me out like that?"

"I wasn't kicking you out, it was an invitation to talk." Chrom made his way over to the young merchant. "I want to talk about getting home."

"We are not going to talk about this until you meet the requirements of the spell." Anna scolded. "Just like how you got here, you must sacrifice the memories that you have gained to return home."

"So are you saying that the memories I'll recover will be the fuel to return my family home?"

"You're and your wife's memories will be the only way to escape from here and plus the spell cool down isn't over."

Chrom slammed his hands on the kitchen bench, causing Anna to stop leaning on it. "It's been three months? How long does it cost to get a spell ready?"

"One full year, think it as a countdown timer to get you and your wife's memories back…that's if Robin is the wife you came to find."

Chrom avoided Anna's look for a moment, "So you noticed?"

"The map would of glowed as bright as the day you used it to leave your world. But maybe it's too early to judge, maybe she is the wife you are looking for or maybe she was the wife you were meant to come and get. After all, you came here to find out what happened to her. You never said you'll take her back."

The father rubbed his temples and sighed. "One full year, three months have passed so I have nine months left."

Anna paced around the kitchen floor before placing her finger on her chin. "Hey I know!" She cheered. "I remember reading in my ancestor's notes about the Manaketes. She told me they can live for centuries!"

"Yes, I remember now." Chrom crossed his arms to think further. "They can live for years compared to humans and I remember fighting side by side a few back in the day."

Caught in the moment Anna reached over for Chrom's hands and held them tightly. "So there is a great chance your old manakete allies could be living today and have the memories you need to return home!" She started to drag Chrom into a dance. "Then you'll get your memories back and find out who is your wife!"

"Anna, please stop. I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh." Anna let go of the former king and waited until he got his balance back. "Sorry."

"Anyway didn't you say that if I remember too much before my wife I'll end up back in my time?"

Anna clapped her hands together and put on a serious look on her face. "Yes, so you have to be careful and remember just enough until the nine months are up."

Chrom gave off an unpleased grunt and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright, I'll just take Lucina and Cynthia to school and maybe spend the day with Robin."

"Taking a day off are we?" Anna raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner. "You need to work the shifts you've miss for the last few days."

All Chrom could reply with was a simply sigh. Working was something he knew he would never get use to.

"Times were I would rather slay the Risen than work in some store would be now."

* * *

"Now class, I introduce you to your newest classmate that will be attending classes with you. This is Miss Lucina Exalt and is new to the area. She comes from a different background to most likely all of you so please do not confront her with difficult and confusing confrontations."

"Yes Mrs. Miriel." The class chanted.

"Now Miss Exalt has a younger sibling in another class so please feel just as welcoming towards her if time allows you." The science teacher readjusted her glasses. "Now Miss Lucina please take your seat beside Inigo, he takes his place beside Owain how always sits the right of him."

"O-Of course." Lucina bowed in front of the teacher before taking a glance at her seat before at the seat behind her. She held her books even closer to her chest in a irritated manner. _"Of all the people it had to be **him." **_

Before making haste to her seat Lucina looked around the classroom. There were at least twenty other students under the care of one teacher but there were other students that resembled her old childhood friends back in her time. There was Owain who gave a friendly and nervous wave towards her and Inigo gave what seemed a seductive wink towards her. It wanted her to puke as she looked at the other half of the room. There was a teen with orange spiky hair with black shades covering his eyes. And there was a woman with bright ruby hair in piggy tails with her hair long enough it could touch the floor. She didn't seem to like her and looked away as soon she noticed her.

Noticing she was taking a long time to get to her seat she gave haste before tripping over her own feet. The class gave a small chuckled before hearing their teacher scolding them off. Opening her eyes and dusting her shoulders she noticed Inigo was on his knees reaching her books back to her. Lucina wanted to slam the books into his face but he had done nothing but help her at her first day at school.

"Nervous,_ princess?"_ Inigo teased.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Lucina admonition, "Or I'll find another freezer to stick you into." She took her books from the lover boy and sat into her seat.

Lucina could hear Inigo laugh a little as he returned to his chair. He leaned back with his arms behind his head as Owain stared at his best friend.

"You're such a hopeless case. Even a hero like me would not bother to save yourself from the pit you've put yourself in."

"That's because you're a poor example of a hero. I bet even Cynthia can be a better hero than you." Inigo teased.

Owain slammed his hands on his desk. "How dare you compare me to that woman! She is nothing but a delusional child who can think she is any match to me!"

The young man with the black shades pulled his shades down for a moment to see the commotion happening on the other side of the room. Pulling his shades up he sighed and opened his text book up. The young woman with the long ruby piggy tails flicked her hair over her shoulders. "Ha, look who's talking." Giving a unpleased glare at the young man. "Pathetic."

"Don't you get involved Severa!" Owain pointed at the cold woman.

"Mr. Owain!" Miriel raised her voice. "I suggest you take your place back on your seat to prevent anymore commotion and unnecessary noise before I send you to the Principle."

The class chuckled as Owain slid back into his chair. He hid his face by facing it flat on his text book as Inigo tried to hide his smile away. "Oh Owain," He sighed, "That's no way to get the ladies."

Owain peeked up to his friend before reaching out for his ruler and pointing at Inigo. "Shut up. Love with only hinder my growth as a hero."

"You two are pathetic." Lucina spoke as she started to write the notes Miriel was writing onto the white board. "I'll be surprised if you'll ever get laid. As a woman I can tell we are not into foolish men who think they can woo every woman or men that think their immune to everything."

Owain dropped his ruler in Lucina's sudden insulting language. Even though they had met once he knew she was a woman that spoke with high respect and spoke in a former manner. Inigo who was leaning on his chair fell backwards. Lucina turned her back and smiled at Inigo who was trying to get back up after falling off his chair. The class and even herself shared the same reaction.

Taking a glance at Miriel who was too busy writing down science question Lucina took one more look at the flirtatious boy. "Nervous, _Prince Charming?"_

All Inigo could reply with was a simple growl.

This was going to be much harder than he had planned.

* * *

With a pen in hand and paper in front of him Chrom wondered about his old allies - the Manaketes. Sure, they could live for many centuries but how long? How could he be sure they wouldn't be under the effect of some sort of spell that they didn't know who he was and his wife? Maybe they tragically died and they would be gone.

"But if Tiki was around when my ancestor Marth was alive, surely she could be alive now but she must be very old." Chrom crossed his legs. "Then what about Nowi and the future Nah?" Chrom sighed. "And to find them is already problematic."

"Chrom?" Robin's sweet voice made Chrom stop thinking for a moment. Taking a glance he saw Robin holding a tray with tea and a few biscuits. "You should really stop worrying. Didn't Anna say you have nine months?"

"Yes but doesn't mean I should slack off." He watched Robin place the tray of meals onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Robin took a seat and looked at the names and notes Chrom had written down.

"I think I know those names." Robin spoke.

"You do?!" Chrom nearly jumped out of his spot.

Robin looked at Chrom deeply, "Yes, Morgan goes to school with Nah - Nowi's daughter."

"I see she still has great talent in naming her children." Chrom reached out for the tea Robin had prepared for them both.

"But there could be a problem though." Robin pondered. She looked at her man. "They refuse to admit their manakete."

There was a blank and shocked reaction all over Chrom's face as he held his mug in his hands, placing it down on the coffee table, "But why? It's not like their getting hunted or anything?" The former king glanced back at his girl and noticed her sad reaction on her face.

"Actually," She paused before taking a stand. Robin walked over for a cupboard filled with ornaments and figurines. Opening the door Chrom saw there were many old things placed in it. Taking a minute to find what she came to look for Robin pulled out a small bag with a drawstring. Robin held the bag tightly as she took a seat beside Chrom. "Manaketes _are_ being hunted." Her voice was sad and depressed. "Not for them being kidnapped for entertainment purposes but for the stones they have."

Pulling the string the bag started to open and a small light could be seen escaping the bag. Placing her hand inside she picked up a stone and opened her palm to show the precious Dragonstone and Dragonstone+.

"In this era Dragonstones and Beaststones are seen as rare fashion items and if you have one you can sell them for thousands or design them into jewels for a high price. They steal or kill manaketes because they know where the caves that holds these stones."

Chrom reached out for the rare stone. Even though he remembered Tiki, Nowi and Nah using them and turning into powerful beasts he never really held the object. It felt like an ordinary stone but much more beautiful and powerful. Looking back up at Robin, "And how did you get this?"

"Nowi gave them to me after Tiki died from a deadly illness that only affects manaketes. That was about two years ago when my old husband was still around."

"I see..." Chrom looked away after hearing Robin mention her old husband. "But isn't she worried that you might steal them or tell them their manakete?"

Robin reached over for the Dragonstone that Chrom offered back to her. Dropping the small stone back into the bag and closing the bag tight shut Robin looked back up at the former king. "She didn't tell me why. Just one day when they moved into town she came running to me. With Morgan by my side she spoke my name as if she knew me for a long time. She seemed she just picked up Nah from class when she handed me the bag. After that she just raced off. After that I hardly see her."

The leader went silent as he tried to imagine the scene of Nowi all panicked and fearful of her life. His memories remembered her as cheerful and always happy and wouldn't want to miss a day without flying in the skies in her dragon form. Too see her absolutely scared just didn't seem the Nowi he knew. He knew he had to balance that the Nowi Robin knew could be not the one he knew many centuries ago.

"And how did she look like?" Chrom suddenly asked.

"Are you planning to dump me already?" Robin teased.

"Oh by the Gods no!" Chrom quickly defended himself. "You see back in the war, Nowi looked like a young child even though she was centuries old. If she aged I need to know what to expect."

The blond placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "By what I can remember she looked like she was in her mid twenties." The sudden news made Chrom race up to his feet. "Hey what are you doing?!"

The bluenette reached for Robin's hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Morgan goes to the same school as Lucina and Cynthia right?" Robin nodded. "Well then let's go over and pick up them and Morgan as well and find Nowi."

"Chrom,"

"Yes?"

"It's one o'clock."

"And?"

"The kids don't leave school until 3:30."

"Oh." Chrom blinked in confusion. "Can't we pick them up early?"

"Unless they need to see the doctor then no," Robin wrapped her arms around the waist of Chrom in a seductive manner. Her auburn eyes were teasing and cheeky. "So that means we have _some time_ for ourselves." Chrom could feel Robin's bare hands run up under his shirt and pecking his neck.

"Ah um Robin, I-I don't think we should – ah by the Gods this isn't working – hey Robin." Chrom's face suddenly went red. "Not there!" He panicked.

Due to his stuttering and panicked state the back of his legs knocked onto the coffee table, spilling the hot tea on his legs.

"Ah shit!" He screamed causing for Robin to let go of him. He was never the man for cursed words by after living in a society where people swore nearly all the time he couldn't help but get infected. He keeled down to him hamstrings and held on his burn. "Ah, damn it, that burns!"

"I'll get some medical cream and bandages!" Robin rushed over into the kitchen and into the medical cupboard. Chrom placed himself back down and pulled his pants up and away from the burn.

Chrom sighed, "What a way to ruin to mood Chrom." He rolled his eyes. "_Well done."_

* * *

"Now remember what I told you, make sure you make friends with the people you can trust alright?"

"Yes mother. I'll be careful."

The child's mother smiled warmly at her child and gave her a tight embrace. "So how was your day?" She asked.

"It was more interesting than yesterday. There were two strange new children. They go by the name of Lucina and Cynthia Exalt."

The mother froze in her spot after hearing the names. Her child noticed how much her mother's hands were shaking and the fear in her eyes didn't show the usual kind and sweet side she always had. "Mother?" Her child reached for her mother's hand and held them tightly. "Are you alright?"

Taking a minute to calm down, she nodded. "Ah yes, I think a sudden chill passed by." Her warm kindness suddenly returned. "Anyway be careful around them, their trouble."

"Don't you think it's a little harsh to judge them on their first day mother? I mean I heard from my classmates they come from a difficult time and we need to be easy on them." The child asked.

"I know but still, it's what they are going to do that scares me." She sighed. "But you seem convinced their nice people, so what did they do?"

The child giggled. "One of the new girls, Lucina really seems to hate Inigo's guts so much. She's in a higher class than I am but I sometimes see Inigo flying through one hallway and through another because of flirting with her. Then seconds later I see Owain and Lucina's younger sister Cynthia run after them, begging them to stop."

The young mother laughed, "My my, that sounds fun indeed."

"I wonder how long Inigo is going to keep it up. He seemed really bashed when lunch was over."

The child's mother sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how he is related to Olivia or his father. They are so different. Olivia is such a sweet woman and Henry is just plain creepy…" The mother paused, "Maybe he got it from his father?"

"I'm thinking of uploading them onto the internet of all the fails Inigo is doing." The child laughed.

"Oh Nah," The mother laughed. She played with her child's blond platted piggy tails. "I think the boy's had enough embarrassment for one day don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but _this is _Inigo we are talking about." Nah broke into a cute giggle.

Nah's mother reached over for her child's hand as they reached the curve of the footpath. Even if her child was in Year Eight, her appearance made it hard to convince the public that she was her mother. Due to her taking longer to age compared to her hybrid daughter, the public never believed that Nah was her daughter that was thirteen years old – turning fourteen. Looking both sides and seeing the road was clear the young mother took a step forward before taking it back quickly, as if she had stepped on something hot.

On the other side of the road stood one man with short blue navy hair and by his side was no other but Robin. A woman she ran into two years ago to give her dragonstone too. She held onto Nah's hand tightly at the scene.

"Nowi," Chrom spoke. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally, some plot development. xD Actually I didn't plan to add Nowi or the other manaketes until a certain review gave me the idea. Although I'm still unsure how to put Panne and Yarne into the story yet but I think that can wait. Sorry if there was a short moment between Lucina and Inigo. I'm really trying not to turn this into another boring high school fic but for character development I might have to write a scene or two. After all, this story is about Chrom finding Robin and taking her back (eventually) and getting his memories back of here before the nine months are up.

And for the gamers out there, cool down means the count down timer of when a spell can be used again. I use to play DotA so that is where I got the term. Anyway R&R if you can. I'll love to hear what you have to say.

EDIT: Fixed on Nah ageing problem. I just discovered that she ages faster than her mother. Sorry for the confusion.


End file.
